Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder
by IllusionaryWorld
Summary: Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine are complete opposites.They both can't stand each other. But Rin will not accept a bad grade in a project and will force Len to work. Len hates her but knows this will not last long. "Don't mind me. I'm sure I'll vanish from your sight any day now." "You better." But Len gets an unwanted attachment to Rin. He hates it and wonders if Rin feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. I suck at summaries but I hope the story will be better. First, I want to say that this is not a song fic just because of the title I have. I had nothing else to put so I just put the first song I heard in my computer and that just happened to be the one. I'm thinking of changing it to another name but not sure.**

**Anyway, this story came into mind because of the beginning of another school life. Okay. So I will fess up. I am in college now, a freshman, so I am no longer in high school yet this story is set back in high school. Why? Maybe because I miss it? Like heck I do. But I just felt the need to write it. I feel like college is harder to write about and I just want to follow the crowd with the cliches about high school drama and romance and what not.**

**And so the main character in this story will be Len Kagamine (*fangirl scream*) So what if I'm a lot older than he is? I am his pedophile. Haha. (Sorry...I know I'm weird). This will be written from his point of view because that's the only genre I actually like to write in. Why? Not sure but I just feel comfortable with it. **

**Anyway, too much talk. Here are the things you might want to know before reading the story:**

**Ages:**

**Len: 17**

**Rin: 17**

**Kaito: 18**

**Gakupo: 18**

**Luka: 18**

**Miku: 17**

**They're all seniors in high school.**

**And maybe if I feel like it, more characters might pop out but that's all I have right now. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Nada. So don't sue me. Now enjoy the story. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day. Another day when you don't want to get up for school. I mean, I'm usually okay with waking up early but today it felt like a drag. It was as if something was telling me not to go to school, but I felt no need to back down. I love school, no kidding. I love to learn, to see the world like never before. Luckily, I was able to get in one of the most prestigious and expensive private high schools. I really didn't get in because of my grades and free money I received from the scholarship the school gives out for students with high grades. I could've entered easily if that was the case. But it wasn't. Money got me in. My parents were almost millionaires and they were able to pay off the money needed for me to get into the school.

But that was all in the past. You see, I WAS a straight 'A' student. Once I entered the school, I realized how I could live off my parents money and make my puny side vanish. I was going to be someone new, someone better, someone who isn't afraid to speak out his mind. Well, I can tell you this. I did just that. But not in the sense I expected.

I became influenced by my looks as I drastically changed from looking nerdy to a very attractive young adult. That's when all the girls began to swoon all over me. They all respected and worshiped me. It was attention I never had in middle school, so it was completely new to me. And I liked it. After all this time, I've wanted attention. Now I had it all because I had the looks and money.

I walked up to the steps to enter the school and opened the doors. Immediately, a group of girls huddled around me and walked along side me towards my first class.

Yes. I am a player, a jerk most of the times since girls like me that way. I'm sure some guys are gay over me since some even get all over me. I'm a god of this school. Do you know just how much I like it that way?

The best part was that I didn't even have to try. I can stay in this school and have all this fame with the money my parents had even if I get bad grades. The school just wanted the money and my parents were able to give them just that. I didn't even have to do a thing to get in and stay here. My looks just came naturally as well. I had it all in my hands without even trying. A completely different sense from the way I used to live when I had to work my ass off to get good grades and even have my name known by a few others.

Screw that life! I'm done with it. I was practically famous already. I didn't need the grades to impress people. Girls were already over me, guys too, yet I never went out with any girl but use them as my make out dummies. They seem to like it, so why not?

"Len, I made you some lunch today," one girl said as she shoved a lunch box to my face.

I smiled and took it. "Thanks, babe."

The girl giggled and fainted, causing some of the other girls to catch her just in time.

"I'll make you some lunch tomorrow, Len," another girl said.

I winked at her. "I can't wait."

The girl swooned but kept herself stabled.

So, we all walked down the hallway like a god and his loyal subjects. This was going to be my life from now on, and I liked it.

Once I reached my classroom, I waved to the group of girls and walked inside. The girls in there scrambled to their feet and guided me towards my seat. Some guys welcomed me, and we did a small chit-chat about nothing in particular.

I had all this. What more could I ask?

Just then, a hint of blonde hair caught the corner of my eye. While everyone else was talking away, I turned towards the back of the room.

Then I saw her.

She was organizing some fallen books from the classroom's library in the back, not sure why since a teacher could do that. With her back towards me, I could clearly see her beautiful long blonde hair, the same hue as mine. She had a white headband with a bow right above her head. I'm sure she was wearing the girl uniform even if I could only see her knee length stockings and shoes.

After a few seconds, the girl turned around and headed towards the front of the room. As she walked down the aisle without a care in the world, I was completely mesmerized. She had gorgeous blue eyes with a cute face. She sat in the desk right in front of the teacher's desk and got her materials ready. It was just her who sat alone, away from everyone else.

She must be new. If not, she would've been up in my space by now. But I was amazed no one paid any attention to her. And she didn't even seem to care. She was ready for class.

After a while, the teacher arrived and everyone got seated.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us," the teacher said as he signaled to the new girl. "Would you mind standing up and introducing yourself?"

The girl stood up and turned around towards us. At first, she had a determined face until she soften and gave us a sunshine smile.

"Hello, everyone," she began. "My name is Rin Kagamine. I hope we can have a great year together. Let's learn something new today."

With that, she sat back down.

I could hear some whispering going on, but I ignored it all. My focus was all on the new girl. Because I was at the edge of the classroom where the windows are, I couldn't really see her face. The thing that caught my attention was the fact that she said 'Let's learn something new today.' Most people would drop that part and say something cool about themselves. But this girl said 'learn', a word I knew most hated. In the inside, I loved it.

As class started, I leaned forward in my desk as my eyes scanned the small smile that spread across the girl's face.

She was ready.

* * *

**And there you have it. I know the chapter's a bit short but eh. I had nothing more to write. **

**So, Len will be the player in this story and Rin the new girl.**

**. . .**

**For those who have read my profile and realized that I only liked Len and Rin as siblings well... I'm sorry! But they made me love them as a couple now. It's their fault for singing such amazing songs. Don't blame everything on me.**

**Haha. Just kidding. But I still like them as siblings and now a couple so I might need to go fix that up in my profile. Well, there was the first chapter.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Nothing much to say really. Except for you all to enjoy it. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three classes have passed, and the girl didn't spoke a word. I've noticed. How? I've observed her the whole three hours of lectures. I'm not trying to be creepy or anything.

She sat right in front, writing down everything the teacher was saying. She wouldn't answer any questions, wouldn't raise her hand, she wouldn't say a word. She would just write and be quiet, yet I could tell the teachers loved her. Maybe because she wouldn't disrupt class with side conversations like most of us did. But then again, it probably was just a new kid "thing". I'm sure the girl would speak up once she got adjusted.

"Alright everyone," the teacher said. "I'm sure all of you are aware that this is an English class thus a project needs to be assigned to let me see just where you are."

Everyone began to groan. I simply just sat with a careless face yet, on the inside, I felt a bit excited.

"The assignment is this," the teacher began. "You must work in partners and discuss an impact that teenagers have on the community. It can be a good or bad impact, whichever you like. I will need a two page essay with a presentation of some sort."

More groans came after that.

"The due date will be a week from today, so you all better get working on it as soon as possible," the teacher said as she walked over to her desk and began searching around.

That's when everyone began choosing their partners. I just sat. Usually, there was a lonely kid who needed someone, and I was there to fill up the spot. I didn't really mind with who I was as long as we get the job done with the other person doing most of the work.

"Here!" the teached exclaimed as she took out a black hat. "I'm going to spice things up and make you all get different partners. It kind of gets tired of seeing the same people with each other."

And more groans came after that.

The teacher simply ignored everyone and began walking around to each other person as they took out a piece of paper from the hat.

"What if we get ourselves?" some guy raised his hand.

"Then you're screwed," the teacher said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm joking. You get to be with anyone else who had the same problem as you which I know won't happen," the teacher said. She suddenly stopped at the new girl's desk. "Oh! I forgot you were new. I'm sorry. I will excuse you from this project."

"There's no need," the girl said with a smile. "I would like to do the project."

I blinked. The girl wanted to do the project even if she didn't had to. Great. And here I thought she was pretty decent. She must be one of those brainiacs.

"If you say so," the teacher said as the girl nodded and grabbed a piece of paper.

I frowned and looked out the window. I was an even person, so I knew I wasn't going to get to pick out a paper.

"And that is done," the teacher said. "Now get with your partners and begin discussing the project."

I sighed as I heard people scrambling over to whoever their partners were. I rested my head on my hand as I continued to stare out to space. I could careless who I got.

A sudden thud nearly made me fall from my seat. I turned towards the hand that slammed against my desk. I followed the hand up the arm and towards the owner. I hesitated.

"Hello. I'm Rin. I'm your partner," the girl said with a smile. She removed her hand from my desk, revealing the piece of paper with my name 'Len Kagamine' written in red pen.

God, is this a way of punishment? I'm sorry for whatever sin I've done just please anyone but her.

"Goodie," I huffed as I turned back over to the window.

Okay, Len. Just stay cool. You can take this. You're a man. You're the god of this school. This new girl has nothing against you.

"Seems you're as unhappy as I am," Rin said as she pulled up a chair next to my desk.

I turned back to her as I saw her dust her skirt. "You're not happy with me?"

"Oh no. I'm terrified. Completely frightened," Rin said with a sarcastic tone.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why? Am I too handsome for you to handle?"

Rin giggled. "More like beast-looking. I'm sure you act like one too."

"Being judgemental this soon?"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

I leaned against my chair. "I'm sure we haven't met before."

"I know, but I've heard a lot of about the infamous Len Kagamine."

"Infamous?"

"It's sad to think that I share the same last name with someone like you."

Wow. Just Wow. This girl had guts. I instantly got hooked.

Rin sighed, grabbed my notebook, and ripped a page out from it. "Look, I want to get a good grade on my first project. I'm not going to do this alone, so I'm going to expect you to do half of the work."

I frowned. "Fine, princess."

"Good to hear, player." Rin took out a pen from her pocket and wrote at the top of the page 'Topics'.

"Player?" I smirked. "I guess I am popular."

"Not in my book," Rin looked at me. "So, what are we going to talk about?"

I leaned forward. "How about love?"

Rin writes down my idea. "Love as in 'getting-a-new-girl-every-week?'"

I smirked. "As in romance."

"So basically 'getting-a-new-girl-every-week.' Yeah, I don't think I can really relate to that."

"Totally. I'm sure someone like you isn't possible of such thing."

I noticed a small frown on Rin's lips for only a second before smirking.

"Have any other ideas?" she asked.

"I already said one. Your turn," I said.

"Hmm...I was actually going to go with love but with someone like you I have to work with, I think I'm going to go with friendship." Rin wrote down her idea. "Do you know what friend-ship is? And no, it's not a ship with friends on it."

I couldn't help but to bring a smile to my face. She was surprisingly funny.

"I have plenty of them," I said.

"I'm sure you do," she said.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Remember, the project is due a week from today," the teacher announced as everyone exited the room.

"Well, it's lunch time," I said as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

"Len!"

I turned around as Rin walked over to her desk and quickly got her stuff. She bowed to the teacher and walked beside me.

"Don't tell me you already fallen for me," I smirked.

"As if!" Rin huffed. "I just want to make an agreement with you."

"What sort?"

Rin walked out of the door as I followed.

"We have to get the project done early, so we don't have to worry about it. How about we meet a few minutes after school and get our topic chosen?" she said.

I shrugged. "If that's what you want." I walked down the hallway.

"Where would you want to meet?"

"Front gate."

"Promise you'll be there?"

I only waved to Rin as I turned a corner and headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**And that was the second chapter. Rin and Len come together for a project. It is noted that Rin is a smart girl while Len is a player/ex-smart guy. Rin wants to get this project done and she sets down a few rules for the two to work together. I'm sure she had some talks about Len since she knew about him before they even talked to each other. Len seems to like the way Rin responds to him yet he knows he's not going to like a girl beat him in anything. I wonder how their partnership will work out.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Okay. So the reason why I'm uploading fast is because I want to get as much done as I can before real school work kicks in. It's just the start so not much is on me right now. I just want to have as much done as I can. So please enjoy this next chapter. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Len! Bro, over here!"

I looked around as a familiar blue haired guy waved at me. I walked towards him and sat besides him with a purple haired guy in front of him.

"What's up?" I said to the two.

"Len, bro, you really are a player," the blue head, Kaito, said.

"And you just noticed?"

Kaito laughed. "I mean, seriously! You were paired with the new girl from class today. I'm sure she's already all over you."

"You'd be surprised."

"It's always you the new girl goes to," the purple head, Gakupo, said. "Do you realize how long it took me to get Luka?"

I chuckled. "You guys were in the friend-zone for the longest."

Gakupo sighed and took a bite from a rice ball.

"Where is Luka anyway?" Kaito said, looking around.

"Probably in the same place your girl is," Gakupo said.

"Those girls are always doing whatever they want. I just hope they're not waiting for Len to smooch them up."

"I'm good," I said as I took a sip from my drink.

Just then, the same hint of blonde hair caught my eye. I turned over to the window and saw Rin walking outside and sat on a bench. She sat facing the cafeteria, so I could clearly see her taking out her lunch box and food.

"Len, there's the new one," Kaito said.

"Why is she sitting alone?" Gakupo said.

"Because she's new. Mostly people don't care about the new kid until they decide to make a move," I said.

"She's awfully quiet," Kaito said. "I didn't hear her talk at all."

"She's was a loud mouth with me."

"Well, duh! Every girl would want to talk to you."

"Look, guys. Luka and Miku are walking towards the new girl," Gakupo pointed.

We all looked as the pink head and teal head stopped besides Rin and began talking with her.

"What do you think they're telling her?" Gakupo said.

"I'm sure they're being nice," Kaito said.

I shrugged it off as I went back to eating.

"You know what I just realized," Kaito began. "The new girl and Len have the same last name."

Gakupo chuckled. "Len, you two could be twins!"

I frowned. "I hope not."

"Yeah!" Kaito playfully hit my shoulder. "Because if she was, Len wouldn't be able to stick his tongue inside her mouth."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as the two guys laughed. I looked over to where the girls were only to find them gone.

* * *

It was the end of school, and I was ready to get the heck out of here. Of course, right after a few make out sessions. A girl grabbed onto me as she pulled me towards the Make Out Place. She was pretty hot herself, the popular girl in school. I was lucky enough to attract such a beauty.

"Len, sweetie, do you know how much I've wanted to taste you?" the girl, Haruhi, said as she fluttered her eyes in a flirtatious way.

I smiled. "I'm sure you've waited a long time."

The both of us got closer together as our eyes locked onto each others'. Haruhi wrapped her arms around my neck, and I leaned towards her face. We were close to a nice, smooth kiss until...

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped in pain as I was grabbed by my ponytail and pulled away.

"Hey!" Haruhi called out.

"Bug off, gold digger. I need him for just a bit. Don't worry. You'll get him back."

I turned over to the person who attacked me. Rin Kagamine.

I growled. "Let me go! I can walk on my own!"

"I'm sure you can, but you're not going to," she said.

I struggled to get free but for a small girl like her, she has a strong built.

Rin dragged me towards the front gate and literally threw me to the ground. I heard some girls walking by gasp and cursed Rin who simply ignored them.

"Okay, mister. You promised to meet me here," Rin said with her hands on her hips.

"You really thought I was going to keep that promise?" I growled.

"You actually made me think that. I'm such a fool to believe you."

I stood up as I dusted myself. "You ruined a perfect moment for me."

"Oh, quit complaining! I'm sure you can get yourself another girl to slobber all over."

I glared at her. She was really getting onto my nerves. And we just met today. I bet she had a history of being the school's bossy bitch.

"Okay, okay. I'm here now. I'm sure you won't let me go either way," I said.

"Thank you," Rin said as she took out a notepad and pen. "We have 'Love and Friendship'. Should we add more?"

"Two seems enough with me. Let's just choose from those two and go our separate ways."

"Fair enough. Which one should we pick?"

"I say love."

"And I say friendship."

I threw my arms into the air. "We can't do both of them!"

"Fine. Then let's just go with friendship," Rin said as she circled the word.

"No! It has to be love!" I grabbed the notepad and pen and circled the word 'love'.

"No! No! Friendship!"

"Love!"

Rin and I went back and forth circling our words until it became a total mess and we couldn't see the words anymore.

"Look what you did!" Rin growled as she held her notepad hopelessly. "You ruined my page!"

I huffed. "You're the one who started it."

Rin grew red in the face and was about to throw a fit until she, to my surprise, calmed down and started a new page.

"Okay. We'll do your topic." Rin writes 'LOVE' in huge letters on the page. "There. Happy?"

I frowned. I don't know why, but I felt a bit upset about her defeat.

"Well, I mean, you can choose your topic if you want it that bad," I said.

"Look, just take the generosity I gave you, okay? Might be the first and last one you get," she said. "We'll do love. Either way, I'm sure we can tie friendship up somewhere since love does exist in friendship."

"See? I was right all along."

Rin shot me a glare. "Yeah..." She placed her notepad away. "And we're done. You can go back to your make out sessions. I'm going home." Rin brushes pass me.

"Rin, wait," I said.

Rin stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Is that really all? You don't want to discuss the topic?"

And waste more time? What am I saying?

"That would be nice but..." Rin turns back around. "...I have to go home. We can discuss tomorrow in class. See ya." With that, she walked away.

I bit my lip. I felt weird but why? It was a pretty weird feeling too because I didn't feel like making out with anyone anymore. All I wanted to do was go home and reminisce on the irony of Rin and I having the same last name.

_"Len, you two could be twins!"_

I chuckled.

Stupid Gakupo.

* * *

**They could be twins. I don't know. Anyway, Len and Rin were able to come up with the topic they're going to write about. Love. How will they do this? I'm sure it'll be something interesting to watch.**

**Haruhi is an OC of mine, not really having any look to her yet. I just needed someone added so Haruhi was created without warning. She's 17 and well you guys can imagine her however you guys want. It can be your OC too. I don't mind.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. Yes. I am fast at this. Whenever I feel like it that is. I'll lose my ideas if I don't write them down fast. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day in English class, the teacher told us to immediately start on our projects because that's basically what we're going to be doing until the project is due.

"You know, for being a new student, you sure adapt quick," I said to Rin who pulled up a chair next to me.

"I have to. It's called 'Survival of the Fittest'. I can't be left behind," Rin said.

I smirked. She really was a nerd. No one else would use that term.

"So, were you able to finish making out yesterday after I rudely interrupted you?" she asked as she took out her notebook and pencil.

"You're really nosy," I said. "Why do you want to know? So you can be the next I kiss?"

Rin laughed. "More like being the next one who interrupts you once more."

"Seriously, what's your deal? My business, not yours."

"I know it's your business, but I have to get an 'A' on this project."

I grunted.

"Don't be sad. Just think, I'll be out of your way once this is over, okay?" Rin said.

"I hope so. You're really a weirdo," I said as I turned towards the window.

There was a strange silence between us that made me turn back to Rin to see her head down and her bangs covering her eyes. Was she meditating? Or worse, did I offended her?

"Rin, you alright?" I said, trying to look her in the eyes.

Rin looked up to me and smiled. To me, it felt more like a frown.

"Enough talk. We have to work," she said and began with writing down both our names on the paper. "You know, I still feel weird knowing someone like you holds the same last name as me."

"It's just a coincidence," I said as I crossed my arms. "There's plenty of people out there with the same last name. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"I wouldn't if I didn't knew it was going to be you."

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"Hate is such a strong word. More like disliking your existence."

"That sounds worse than hate."

"Well, it's not."

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed the notebook and pencil. "What are we going to write about?"

Rin smiled. "I'm so glad you're on it today. Good job. Maybe there's a dog treat around here I can give you."

"Hey!"

Rin giggled. "I'm kidding. But seriously, I'm glad you actually want to get started.

"I'm just going to write since, after what I saw yesterday, you were a horrible writer."

"I suppose you can do better?"

"Sure can."

"Then first write down ideas that we can talk that relate to love. We have to narrow down our topic."

I nodded and wrote down a word. "Friendship. You were blabbering about it the whole day yesterday."

"Indeed I was. Thank you for putting it there," Rin smiled and began to think.

"How about family?"

I wrote down the word.

"Animals."

Wrote it.

"The environment."

Wrote it.

"The world."

Wrote it.

"Oranges."

Wrote...

"What? Oranges?" I said and stopped myself from writing the complete word but 'Ora' managed to escape.

Rin giggled. "I like oranges."

I sweat dropped and erased the letters."What does that have anything to do with-"

"What fruit do you like?"

"Bananas. But I still don't-"

"Bananas are yummy! Especially with oranges."

How in the world did we went from love to fruits? I don't understand.

"Can we please go back to the real project?" I said.

Rin giggled. "Sure thing, your majesty."

I pouted. "Don't call me that."

"Shocker!"

"You're being really obnoxious."

Rin gasped. "It's more of a shocker you even know what that word means!"

"Rin..."

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought I could lighten things up a bit before diving in the project."

"By insulting me?"

"It's humorous." Rin cleared her throat. "Time to get serious."

With that said, Rin began to tell me how love relates to every word I wrote down and explained everything in great detail. I was actually amazed at how advanced her vocabulary was and how well she used rhetorical devices to tie every word back to love such as metaphors, similes, personification, allusions, and- Oh God! Did I really just want nerdy mode? Come on, Len. You're through with that. Don't let it get to you.

Suddenly, a small crack was heard.

"Len, you broke the pencil," Rin pointed out. "Was I really talking that fast? I'll go get a sharpener from my desk." She stood up and walked over to her desk.

While she was doing that, I was amazed by how badly I zoned out for a moment. I dropped the pencil and shook my head. What just happened?

Just then, I noticed Kaito waving at me from across the room. He signaled me with these hand signals:

He pointed at Rin.

He made a heart.

He pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rin who walked back to me and began to sharpen the pencil.

"I made you write a lot," she said as she looked down at the notebook. "Do you even understand what I'm saying most of the time?"

Yes.

"My hand is just moving as my ears capture what you say," I said. "I don't need to understand you for me to write."

"Well yeah, but you seemed so into it like you were mesmerized by everything I said. Oops! I said mesmerized. I should abbreviate it for you. How about hypnotized? Still to big? How about-"

"I get it. I'm not that stupid."

Rin giggled which actually brought a smile to my face.

"This time around, I'll write and you give me something, anything, you want to add," she said as she took the notebook and pencil.

"You really want my ideas even after you made me seem like an idiot?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I just had to. Remember? To lighten things up. I just hate being serious all the time. But I can stop if you are bothered by it too much. I'll respect that."

"No. It's fine. It's not like a few puny insults from you can hurt me." I smirked as Rin pouted. "But seriously, I never thought you'd be like this."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well, I thought you were going to be the shy one in class when I first saw you. And now, like a slap to the face, you show up with this new personality, the complete opposite of what I was thinking."

"Is that...wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You see," Rin lowered her eyes. "I am a shy girl. Extremely shy. Back in my old school, I was the shyest person in my whole grade. People barely noticed me because I was too quiet, yet I was still acknowledged as the school's brain. I was an honors student throughout my years in school, and I liked to be challenged with new and exciting obstacles. I cared about having good relationships with my peers but no one really wanted to be with the genius. Only teachers were the ones I grew close with. They all helped me get better and made it possible for me to get into this high school. They encouraged me to keep trying my best, and I would always prevail. However, they also mentioned about making friends."

I looked at Rin as she paused for a while, sighed, and continued.

"I want to make friends here. That's another goal of mine besides getting high scores. My teachers would compliment me how great of a person I am. Very funny, loyal, fun, down-to-earth, and just a great person to be around with. I might be quiet, they said, but once I get out of my shell, I'm a completely different person. I'm a great listener and observer, so that's why I don't talk much, but I'm going to work on improving my social skills and make friends here, even one would be fine."

Wow. I was stunned. A girl had the same problem I had before I came into this school. She was the genius while I was too. She was shy and didn't have friends. Same here. We both came into this school to change something about ourselves and become something greater. She was going the right way while I was not.

Rin giggled and waved a hand over her face. "Sorry. I kind of went on and on about myself. No need for that. It's not like you understand or even care, right? Let's get back to work."

I frowned as Rin smiled. She is an intelligent and cute girl. I understood everything she said. Yet I still didn't get it. She was beautiful, how can she not have friends? Are people blind?

I sighed. "Fine. Let's keep working."

* * *

Later at lunch...

"I'm telling you. The new girl's already onto you," Kaito said as he randomly took out an ice cream cone out of nowhere.

"She's not," I said. "She really does not like me."

"I doubt that," Gakupo said. "I'm betting she likes you. You know how most girls are. They fall for the jerks."

I frowned. "I guess." I took out a banana and began to peel it. Just then, I noticed Rin outside once more, sitting alone at a bench. She took out her lunch box and began to eat.

This girl. How is she going to make friends if she's not socializing with anyone?

I felt a jolt on my legs as I stood up, ready to go outside with her until I saw Luka and Miku beating me to it.

"Len, you okay?" Kaito said.

I shook my head and sat back down. "I'm fine."

"Looks like Luka and Miku are back to talking with the new girl again," Gakupo said. "Luka did mentioned being friends with her."

"Same with Miku. The three must be partners in crime already," Kaito said.

"Knowing how our girls are, I'm sure they'll become a gang."

As Kaito and Gakupo laughed, I stared out to the three girls. All three of them are pure from me. I never tried to kiss Luka nor Miku and definitely not Rin. But that wasn't what I was really thinking about.

As Luka and Miku sat besides Rin, they all wore smiles on their faces. Luka, being the most talkative, was the one leading most of the conversations, I'm sure. Miku and Rin both added on and giggled. Well, what did you know? I guess Rin did make some friends after all.

A strange smile came to my lips.

* * *

It was the end of school, and I was ready to head out.

"Len!"

I turned around as I saw Haruhi walking over to me. "Haruhi?"

She wrapped her arms around me. "We didn't start our kiss last time."

"Oh. You're right. How about we-"

"Len!"

I shuddered. I slowly turned around to my left to see the girl with long blonde hair walking towards me.

"Oh no you're not!" Haruhi grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I was immediately grabbed by my other arm and pulled back. Not this...

"Stop! I had him first!" Haruhi said.

Rin glared at me and completely ignored Haruhi. "Len, we have to work on our project."

"What? Why? You didn't say anything about meeting after school today," I said.

"Because I thought you would've gotten the idea by now. We're going to be meeting every day after school until the project is done."

"Are you fucking serious?! I have a life, you know!"

"I do too, but the faster we get this done, the more time we have for ourselves."

"Screw you! I'm not going to stay today! Come on, Haruhi," I said as I grabbed onto Haruhi and pulled her away.

"Len Kagamine! Get your ugly ass back here!" Rin yelled.

I grunted and turned a corner.

"What an annoying brat!" Haruhi said. "Not to mention an ugly one at that."

I sighed. What was this guilty feeling I had just now? Why did I felt awful?

"Len, now that we're alone, how about-"

"Haruhi, I gotta go," I said as I walked away.

"Len, why? Don't tell me you actually like her."

I ignored her and exited the school. As I passed the gate, a wave of blonde hair swayed in the wind. I turned around to see Rin leaning against a pillar that held the gate. She had a sour face.

I sighed and walked away. I felt awful. Too sicken. But why?

* * *

**Len no want Haruhi. Apparently. But Haruhi is mean. Rin is not ugly at all!**

**Rin also revealed something about her past to Len which he could relate to because he was once in that same position. Seems like the two aren't as different as they thought they were. Eh.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. So, for those who have read my other chapters, I have renamed the chapters because I thought the titles were lame and decided to just keep them neutral. I was just not happy with my titles. Sad face. Well, enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I stared out the window as lecture went on. My mind drifted into its own world. I didn't pay attention to anyone. It was just me. Gosh, I felt horrible.

"Len."

I suddenly blinked from the sound of a familiar voice. I turned around to see Rin already seated at my desk.

"Rin? Why are you here?" I asked.

"This is English class, We have to work on our project. Or have you forgotten?" Rin said as she placed a notebook on my desk.

"Oh," was all I could say.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "You don't look good today. Didn't had enough kisses last night to fuel you up?"

I growled as I rubbed my eyes. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

Rin yawned. "Yeah. I had the same problem too." She opened the notebook and flipped through a few pages before stopping at a page filled with words.

"Was that our notes?" I said.

"No. I worked on brainstorming the two page essay. See?" Rin turned around the page and there was another filled page with words all around. Just when I thought that was enough, Rin turned three more pages, and they were all the same thing.

"What?" I said shocked. "You did all this?"

"I had to. If you're not obligated to do half of the work, I have to do everything, or I'll get a bad grade," Rin said.

"I never said I wasn't going to help out."

"You proved it yesterday."

I frowned.

"But that's fine," Rin said. "I almost have the perfect essay. I just need a few more revising here and there, and I'll be done."

"Doesn't that bother you?" I said.

"Hmm?"

I shook my head. "Nevermind."

Rin blinked. "Okay? You're really weird today. Weirder than you usually are."

"Whatever." I leaned against my chair. "So, you're going to do everything, right?"

"Sure unless you don't want to receive any credit. I'll claim my work, and you're going to end up with nothing."

"But I'm your partner."

"And I don't care."

I looked at Rin unsure as she went to writing.

"You really are a nerd," I said.

"At least I'm not a gold digger," Rin said without looking up.

I smirked. I was beginning to feel my old self again.

"Do you find me attractive?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"Not in the least," Rin said.

"Come on. Every girl wants me."

"They're all mindless."

"I can give you anything you want."

" 'Give me Liberty or give me Death'."

"You really are a nerd."

"Not afraid to show it."

I smiled as I looked at Rin. She was so concentrated on her writing. She would pause every now to think before she wrote. It was so amazing how a girl with her looks was a brainiac. You would never expect it.

"I guess you really are a totally different person on the inside," I said.

Rin stopped and looked up to me. "Not sure to take that as a compliment or insult."

"What do you think?"

"Coming from you, most likely an insult."

I chuckled. "You really hate me, don't you?"

"I told you. I-"

"You dislike my existence. I know."

Rin smirked and went back to writing.

After a few minutes of silence, because I was bored, I looked down Rin's chest unamused.

"You have a small chest," I said.

Rin hesitated and glared at me. "And why are you looking there?"

I shrugged. "I was making sure you were a girl. I guess not."

Rin growled and hit the top of my head, causing me to hit my face on the desk. By God did that hurt!

"Is everything alright over there?" the teacher said.

"Yes, miss. Len just fell asleep and couldn't keep himself up," Rin said.

I struggled to pick my face off my desk and glared at Rin.

"Len, you're suppose to be working, not sleeping. I'll give you a detention if you do it again," the teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered and continued my glare at Rin who smirked and went back to work.

"I hate you," I growled.

"I guess we're on the same level," Rin said.

"Your mom's on the same level."

"That makes no sense."

"Your mom doesn't make sense."

"Stop saying nonsense."

"Shut up and let me win."

Rin giggled. For some reason, I chuckled along.

* * *

It was the end of another school day, and I was heading towards the gate. I was ready to go home and do nothing all day. Tomorrow was Saturday, so there was no point of doing anything. Thank God.

As I was about to step out from the school grounds, a small pull made me stop. It wasn't anyone physically but my own conscience telling me there was something else I needed to do. I stopped and tried to think.

Rin.

She told me that she wanted to meet up every day after school. But was she serious? She didn't say anything to me today. I guess I was fine and should just leave. She was going to do everything herself either way.

But the gut feeling of Rin waiting for me somewhere made me turn back unwillingly to school. Damn it all.

"I'm sure I'm just imagining this," I muttered to myself. "Rin would not be waiting for me. She said she was going to do everything herself. I don't care if I got a zero on the project. I could careless. But then why am I finding myself walking back to school?"

Once I came back to the main hallway, I could only see a few students and teachers getting ready to head out. It was an awfully big school, I'm never going to find her. She could've gone home for all I know, but that tug kept at it.

"If I was Rin, where would I be?" I said. Well, she is smart... "The library."

I rushed towards the library, and I was lucky enough to find it. It's been a while since I've been here, but it was the only place I could think a smart girl like Rin to be working on the project.

I walked around and tried to spot a familiar blonde head. She must be here somewhere.

"This is the li-bra-ry."

I blinked as I stood by an aisle and looked through it. There was Rin taking out a book from a shelf and looking at me with a smirk.

"The Make Out Stations are on the outside way on the other side of school or have you forgotten?" she said.

Damn. She outsmart me once more. But I liked it...strangely.

"I knew I would find a nerd like you in this place," I said as I walked towards her.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me this is the place you're going to make out with one of your women," she said.

"I'm here because you want me to be here. Didn't you want me?"

Rin blinked. "Are you sure you're not confusing me with someone else?"

"I'm here to help you with the project."

Rin looked so stunned that she dropped the book she was holding.

I chuckled. "Was that really much of a surprise for you?" I picked up the book.

Rin shook her head. "It was a shock. Tell me you're joking around."

"No. I'm serious. Unless you don't want my help."

"Well, I...this is just surreal."

I looked down to the cover of the book. 'Love and Romance'.

"Are you trying to get on me?" I smirked.

Rin blinked before realizing I held her book. She quickly took it away with a blush. "I was only using this book as a reference for the essay we have to write."

"Do you seriously not know anything about love?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why the book?"

"Because...I need to add more stuff to the essay."

I chuckled and pulled Rin over her shoulder. "My dear, I am an expert at love."

"Eww! Get away from me!" Rin pushed me away, only making me laugh. "Shh! We're in a library."

"Yeah, say that after you squealed."

Rin pouted and walked away. I followed behind.

"Are you seriously going to help me or are you just going to bother me?" she said as she sat down at a table.

"How about both?" I said as I sat across from her.

Rin sighed and got out her notebook. "Okay, okay. If you're going to help out then do something useful. I want to get as much done before the weekend because I'm sure you don't want the torture of seeing me on your free days."

"I wouldn't mind having you over. I'm sure we'll get A LOT of stuff done."

"You're a pervert."

I chuckled. "You're the one who thought of it that way." I grabbed the notebook and ripped and piece of paper from it. "Got a pen?"

Rin handed me a pen.

"I'm going to plan our our presentation, you know, some possible ideas we could do," I said.

"Sounds great. In the meantime, I'll finish this draft," Rin said as she went back to her writing. I concentrated too on what creative things we could do and wrote down my ideas.

Once I had the things, I decided for a break and looked up at Rin who had the 'Love and Romance' book up to her face. It was a hilarious view yet a bit sad.

"Enough," I said as I took the book away.

Rin blinked and pouted. "Hey! I was reading that."

"No need. You have me, remember?"

Rin faceplamed. "Dear God. Len, I'm being serious."

"So am I. Listen up as I tell you about love."

"It's nothing I want to know about."

"First, find yourself a mate."

Rin sighed.

"Second, have sex with them."

"What?!"

"Third, if you don't like them, go find yourself someone else and repeat steps."

"You really are an idiot."

"I mean, isn't that love?"

"The player's edition."

I leaned against my chair. "That's how romance works today. Haven't you noticed?"

"Sadly, I have to be working with one who knows so much about it," Rin sighed. "But that's not the love I want to write about."

"Then what else?"

"Well, the good kind of love. The real and genuine love. The one the book talked about."

"Rin." I leaned forward. "There's no such thing as real and genuine love. That sort of love only exists in fairy tales."

Rin seemed offended. "I'm sure there is love like that."

"There isn't."

"There is."

"Prove it."

Rin opened her mouth but shut it back up.

"I thought so," I said as I leaned back against my chair. "There's no such thing as true love. Erase all those fairy tale lies out from your head and come into the real world."

Rin lowered her head. I raised an eyebrow to her. Why was she so disappointed?

"I'm sure there's true love out there," she whispered.

"Hmm?" I said.

Rin got up from the desk. "I'm going home now."

I gave Rin a questionable look but followed her lead. "That was it for today?"

"I have nothing more to write about. I'll think of something during the weekend."

"Do you still want the book?"

"No. Just leave it behind."

I wasn't sure why, but it hurt me to see Rin as she sadly got her stuff. She seemed upset, causing me to feel the same. But why?

After leaving the library and heading out the school, we didn't spoke a word to each other until Rin turned to me and gave me a direct look.

"Len, I'm going to need your number just in case I need to contact you about the project during the weekend," she said as she took out her phone.

I smirked. "Is this your excuse for getting my number?"

Rin pouted. "Fine! Be that way! See if I care." Just as she was about to put her phone away, I grabbed it and began to type in my number.

"You know you want it," I smirked.

Rin only huffed.

"Here. Call me whenever, babe. I'm always available," I said as I handed her the phone and winked.

She quickly took it. "You're really gross, you know that. Thank goodness I don't have to see your ugly face on the weekend."

"Ouch."

Rin turned around and was about to walk away until I pulled her back and handed her the work I did.

"Here. Take this too. I might lose it," I said.

Rin examined the page and nodded. "Of course. Wow...there are some great ideas. I never thought someone with a low I.Q. can actually think. I guess you do have a brain in there."

I pouted and pushed her away as she giggled. "Get out of here."

"See you later then," Rin continued to giggle as she waved and walked away.

I stood there staring at her as she got further and further away. She was so weird.

"Len!"

I turned around to see Haruhi tapping her foot and having her arms crossed.

"Hey there," I smiled.

"She's onto you, isn't she?" Haruhi said.

"Hmm? That girl?" I laughed. "Nope!"

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Haruhi came closer to me. "Len, what about the thing we have for each other? We're lovers, right?"

I hesitated. Lovers? That word was too strong for me.

"Right, Len?" Haruhi fluttered her eyes as she got closer to me.

I slowly backed away. "Uh...Haruhi..."

"Yes?"

"I gotta go home."

"What?!" Haruhi stomped her foot. "You always say that! Don't you love me?"

I turned away and began walking. "Of course I like you."

"Then why are you walking away from me?"

"I have to go home."

"I hate you!"

As I disappeared from Haruhi's sight, I couldn't help but smile. I could hear Rin's voice at the back of my head telling me 'I dislike your existence.'

Oh that girl.

* * *

**Well, that was nice of Len to do. Help Rin out. Yeah! Yet he was was still an ass to her but Rin can get him back just as much. Haha.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. Last time, Rin and Len were working on their project like good kids should...yeah right. Let's see if they can get their loving project done. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

(Insert any ringtone)

Darn it. Why? Why?!

(Ringtone)

Without picking my head, I reached over to my alarm clock to turn it off. After attempting many times, the thing stopped. I went back to my deep sleep that only lasted a second before I heard the music again.

(Ringtone)

I lifted my head and turned it towards the alarm clock. It wasn't the one making noise but my cell phone next to it. I've mistaken my phone with the clock yet again.

I reached over to the phone, careful not to fall off the bed and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"What?" I groaned.

"Get your lazy ass over here!" the person on the other end shouted.

I didn't even flinched. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Kaito! Hurry up, man!" he said.

"Why are you calling me this early?"

"Dude, it's freaking noon, bro!"

I turned over to the clock to see 12:00pm exact in red lighting.

"So?" I said.

"Did you forget the hang out we were suppose to have today?"

"Hang out?"

"You forgot, didn't you? We were suppose to be going on our dates today, bro. How can you forget?"

"Uh...dates?"

"You know, Miku and I, Gakupo and Luka, and you and...well, I don't even know, but yeah."

I groaned.

"Fine. We don't want you anyway if that's how you're going to be."

"I'm going, I'm going. Geez."

"You better hurry up, dude. We've been waiting thirty minutes now."

"Yeah, yeah."

With that, Kaito hung up on me. I placed my phone besides the clock and groaned. I was so comfortable. I didn't want to get up. For what? A date with someone I didn't even know? I don't remember setting myself on a blind date.

But I couldn't really do much but to get up and get myself ready. What a drag.

After getting myself dressed and simple business done, I headed towards the door and grabbed my keys. I looked around the almost deserted house. It was a lonely place without my family around. Even though I get money support from them, they never really wanted anything to do with me. I was suppose to be living the real world life way before I entered high school. I was living alone for a while, and I got used to it. I had to learn to live like an adult some day, right?

I sighed and walked out the door, locking it behind me as I headed towards the meeting area where the others were waiting for me.

* * *

"Finally you decide to show up."

I shrugged as I walked over to the blue head and purple head who were both giving me impatient looks.

"I came, didn't I?" I said.

"Barely," Kaito said. "We were going to leave you behind, you know."

"I could careless."

"I knew you would."

"Girls, Len's here!" Gakupo called out.

I looked over towards two girls who were, what I thought, petting a stray dog. They had smiles on their faces, not caring if the dog had rabies.

"Miku! Luka! Don't touch that dog!" Kaito shouted as he rushed over to them with Gakupo following. I could only sweat dropped. Sometimes, those girls had no sense.

"It wasn't doing us any harm," Miku said sweetly to Kaito.

"Doesn't matter. It could've attacked without warning. You need to be careful," Kaito said.

"I brought some sanitizer," Gakupo said as he took out a small bottle from his pocket.

Luka giggled. "Aren't I the one who suppose to have that?"

"I know you would never bring it, so I brought it just in case. Don't want your soft hands to be dirty."

The four all smiled and laughed among themselves. I could only stand a few feet away from them, not knowing what to do. I really hated when I had to come to these dumb dates with them. I would be fine if it was just me, but these people always make me feel uneasy. So much yucky lovey-dovey stuff. I'm sure they're all lying to each other anyway.

"Len?"

I was caught off guard as I turned around where a familiar voice called out to me. I hesitated when I saw who it was.

"Rin?"

Indeed it was. There she was, standing before me with her long, striking blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, a black blouse, teal skirt, black short boots, and her usual white bow. She looked gorgeous, making me freeze upon her image.

"Len? Stop staring at me! You're freaking me out!" Rin said as she struck my face.

I blinked out of my hypnosis state as I held onto my stung cheek. I shook my head from disbelief and growled at her. "What the fuck?"

Rin huffed and crossed her arms.

"Woah. Not even starting and you two are already fighting," Kaito said as he and the others walked over to us. "You guys seem to get along just fine at school."

"Just what is the meaning of this?!" Both Rin and I demanded. There was just no way I was going to hang around with someone like her.

"Well, we thought it was a nice idea to have a hang out together," Miku said. "Luka and I invited Rin along since she's our friend."

"And that was just at the last minute," Kaito said. "I swear us guys have nothing to do with this."

I growled. "This sucks! I'm leaving." As I began to walk away, someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back harshly. I turned around to see Kaito. "Let me go!"

"What do you think you're doing? We all said we were going to hang out and we are," he said.

"I'll hang out if that weirdo would get out," I said pointing at Rin.

"I wouldn't be talking," Rin hissed.

"Wow. Here I thought you two were actually getting along just fine," Luka said.

"Luka, I told you I didn't get along with him. I clearly told you in a long oral essay that I did not like him."

"Nerd," I muttered.

Rin glared at me with a red face and seemed like she was about to slap me again, but she quickly calmed down. "Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore. Let's just go."

"I agree. We've been wasting too much time already," Gakupo said. He wrapped an arm around Luka. "Let's go have a nice walk downtown, shall we?"

Luka smiled. "And then we can totally get down with shopping."

"Yay! Shopping!" Miku squealed and cuddled Kaito.

"Uh oh. That could only mean trouble," Kaito chuckled.

As the two couples started walking ahead, Rin and I walked behind them, not looking at each other nor saying a word. Or at least just for a while.

"Here I was praying to not see you on a weekend," Rin huffed.

I didn't look at her. "Same here. Who would want to see that unstable face of yours? Surely not me."

"As if you look any better."

"Way better than you."

"Really? Well, no wonder I see so much make up on you. Maybe if you ate some of that make up, you could be pretty on the inside."

I turned to Rin who had her face away from me. I growled. So, is this how it's going to be? Two can play at that game.

I turned to look at the two couples in front of me. "Too bad for your intelligence, it just doesn't match your face."

I sensed Rin looking over to me. I smirked.

"Do people really fall for you...despite who you are?" she said.

I looked at her as she smirked. I smirked back.

We were in war.

* * *

For the rest of the day, as everyone else was busy shopping and such, Rin and I would spend time shooting each other insults after insults. When we ran out, we would keep quiet, did something, and then one of us would have yet another comment to say. We were both scoring each other pretty hard, but it was our form of entertainment. Since we didn't like each other to spend time as any regular couple or friends do, we were arch-enemies in our own little war.

"If you're going to be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise, you're just an ass," I said.

"Come again when you can't stay quiet so long," Rin said.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"We're so bored," I said.

"Incredibly bored. But I totally won this round," Rin said.

"You? Don't you mean me?"

"You wish."

We stopped walking at an intersection as we both looked around.

"Rin, where is everyone else at?" I said.

"I don't know. I thought they were right in front of us. At least they were thirty minutes ago," she said.

I faceplamed. "They completely left us! What jerks!"

Rin frowned. "So much for my ride back home."

I laughed. "What a loser."

Rin pouted. "I can still get home except it might take me a while."

"Loser."

"Shut up."

I shrugged and began heading my way.

"Len?"

I turned around to Rin. "Hmm?"

Rin opened her mouth but shut it back up with a shook of her head. "Nevermind. I guess I'll just see you later. Hopefully not too soon."

I chuckled. "Hopefully."

Rin smiled softly, an actually smile than a smirk, and turned away. I stood there for a while, staring at her as she walked away. It made me feel bad though. It made me feel bad to see her walking to her house all by herself, not to mention it was getting late.

Oh Len. Please don't do this to yourself. Please don't-.

"Rin, hold up," I said as I rushed over to her.

And you freaking did it.

"What is it now?" Rin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Let me walk you home."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?"

"Is there something wrong with me walking you home?"

"It'll take me forever to count the reasons."

I smirked. "You're still going with the war?"

"It'll only take the rest of my life. But seriously, why would you want to walk me home? I thought you didn't want to see me more than you already have to."

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my head. "...I guess since I've walked so many girls home-"

"Let me stop you right here," Rin said as she raised a finger to my face. "Remember that I'm not like any other girl. Most certainly not one of your toys."

"Look, I wasn't going to say anything in that sense. I swear."

"Liar."

I frowned. That's one word I hate being called even though I know I am one, hardcore. "Please, Rin, I just want to walk you home. It's getting late and stuff happens late at night. You said you live far, right? I'll accompany you."

Rin blinked. "W-what? Len Kagamine is wanting to walk me home because he doesn't want me to walk alone after dark?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

Rin placed her hand on my forehead. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

I sweat dropped. "For crying out loud!" I grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her away. "Let's get you home."

"It's the other way, Len."

I huffed and turned the other way. Rin giggled behind me but suddenly stopped. "Eww!"

I quickly turned around, alarmed. "What?"

"Y-you're...holding my h-hand..."

I looked down to my right hand that was holding Rin's left hand. It took my mind two seconds to figure out what was wrong with the picture.

"I swear I didn't mean to!" I said as I let go of her hand.

Rin frowned and looked away. "You better not have."

I sighed and began walking once more. "Come on."

And so we walked in silence for the rest of the walk. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were heading as my mind kept rewinding the scene of me holding Rin's hand. Just what was I thinking? I probably wasn't. I would never do that even if it was to hurt her. Holding hands just isn't my thing.

I looked over to Rin who was looking away from me towards the street with passing cars.

She was my first...my first in holding hands with...can you believe it? I have a first with someone like her.

* * *

**And that was it. I was going to add more stuff to this afterwards but decided to stop it there and continue it on the other chapter. I'm sure I can make the other one longer...maybe. **

**Well, Rin and Len get their first "date" or whatever that was together. They just shot insults upon insults to each other. They seem to be having fun though. And what is this? Le gasp! Len offers to take Rin home. Oh Len. I wish you did that for me. Haha.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter. Not really much I could've written but I tried my best. Last time, Len was walking Rin back to her house. What a gentleman. We shall see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"And here's my house."

I blinked out of my own thoughts as Rin announced to me the viewing of her house. It was a small, average house, not much extravagant than mine, but it did have a welcoming warmth to it rather than mine that almost scares others away.

"Hey, I just want to say thanks," Rin said.

I looked at her.

"Thanks for walking me home," she added. "Not because I had to spend time with you."

I rubbed the the back of my head. "Yeah...I , uh, I guess I better be going."

Rin nodded. "See ya later."

I nodded and walked away. As I walked away, I heard Rin entering her house and shouting 'I'm home!' I was never able to do that. There was no one home to greet me.

"Len!"

I suddenly turned around towards Rin who waved at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"My parents aren't home," she called out.

"I should care because...?"

"Because that means we have time to work on our project."

"Come again?"

Rin rushed over to me, grabbed my ponytail, and dragged me towards her house.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped.

Rin pushed me inside the house. "There. Don't worry. I didn't manage to pull any hairs from you this time."

I huffed and looked at my surroundings. It was a simple house, a very simple, family house. But it felt so warm and comfortable. It was like the feeling of being accepted. It was like I was welcomed here anytime, a place where I could leave everything behind and relax. This place was like the dream house of mine.

I shook my head out of those thoughts. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To force you to do half of the work for the project," Rin said. "Since my parents aren't here, it's the perfect time for us to do work."

"What if they come unexpectedly?"

Rin took out a note and waved it at me. "They said they're going to come until tomorrow. Anniversary day."

I frowned. "But why would you-"

"To do work. Didn't I say so?" Rin grabbed her notebook and writing utensils. "We only have four days until it's due.

"But it's the weekend!" I whined.

"Blah-blah. I'm sure we can get this done in no time. I've already finished the essay."

"Really?"

Rin nodded proudly and guided me towards her living room couch. "I was able to finish it and even typed it out."

I sat down. "Aren't you going to show it to me?"

"You'll just waste time if I do. I'll show it to you later. Right now, we should focus on the presentation." Rin turned to a page in the notebook and showed it to me. "I rewrote the ideas you gave me."

I read my own list. "And here I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." I smirked. "You do love me, don't you?"

Rin laughed. "You are so funny!"

"They why invite me over to your house?"

"For school purposes only."

"So, we're going to study some health along with doing our project, right?"

"Sure. We can study some...health..." Rin hit me at the back of my head, but I could only laugh. "You pervert!"

I shrugged. "Almost got you there. But you're still a bad girl yourself."

"Me? How so?"

"You invited a guy over without the approval of your parents."

Rin huffed. "It's not like my parents don't trust me. They won't mind if I told them a guy came over to work on a project with me. They know about you and know I'm not the one to fall over guys like you."

I smirked. "Oh this little 'project' we're doing. Did they questioned what type of project it was?"

"And this is why I don't like you." Rin scanned through the list, ignoring my question. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could do some music as our presentation."

I raised an eyebrow. "Music?"

"Yeah. You did put that on here. What was your intake on music?"

"Well, I can make music," I said as I leaned against the couch.

"You can make music? What genre?"

"Any kind. Just whatever fancies me at the current time."

"That's very interesting. I never thought you would be one with music."

"Music is a part of me. I'm always listening to music at home."

"Same here." Rin grabbed a pen and circled 'Music'. "Then music it shall be. At first, I was thinking it was to just pick a song to the class that describes love the way I described it in my essay. You know, there's a lot of songs about love. It might take us forever to pick just one."

"We can make our own song, no sweat. It'll be original and creative. We should get extra points on it if that essay lacked anything."

"It's a perfect essay, kind of since writing is never done and revising can always be made."

I sighed. "You really are a nerd."

Rin punched me on my shoulder but not as hard.

"But if we're going to make a song, there should be a singer," Rin said.

"Hello? I make music and songs. I can sing," I said, rubbing my shoulder.

Rin turned to me and held in a laugh. "You? You can sing?"

I pouted. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"No, no. I just never expected that from you. But you're not saying that you 'think' you can sing, are you?"

"I can sing, maybe not as a professional, but I can sing."

Rin smiled. "That's nice because I, too, can sing."

I jerked my head to her. "You? Sing?"

"As a little girl, music always got into me, and I always find myself singing along. I've also written some songs myself and performed them for my parents and friends. I've been praised before, but that was a long time ago. I rarely sing nowadays, but I still listen to music."

"Why don't you continue singing?"

Rin smile softly. "I want to so badly, but it's hard for me to sing nowadays."

I raised an eyebrow. Rin waved a hand in front of her face.

"But I'm going to need to save my voice for the presentation, right? Unless you want to sing the song yourself," she said.

"I'll sing," I said. "But we need the lyrics and music. It might take us a while to get everything out together. Not sure if we can finish it before the project is due."

"I'm sure we can if we don't waste anymore time." Rin grabbed the notebook and pen. "How about we start with the lyrics?"

I leaned forward. "A song about love, huh? So many possibilities."

"How about this?" Rin wrote down two sentences and showed them to me. "Since the both of us are going to sing it, we might as well both have a different set of lyrics at some parts to make it a duet."

_" ' "I really love you," you said, that's what you said. _

_"I really love you," I said, that's what I said.' "_

I read the sentences. "So basically, you just repeated a sentence twice."

"Well, it's what I have so far. I'll be singing the first sentence, and you'll be singing the bottom."

"I guess that could work. So, what are you trying to get out of this?"

Rin bit the end of the pen. "Well, I was thinking of having this relationship between a girl and a boy. The girl, being me, is disappointed that the boy, being you, isn't there by her side when she needs him the most and wishes to have him close by..."

"...the boy actually wants the same attention as the girl because he likes her and feels bad that the girl believes he doesn't like her anymore..."

Rin and I looked at each other with sparkly eyes and said in sync. "And it would be centered around a phone call that both of them are trying to get from each other." We both smiled for a while before breaking into laughter.

"We think alike," Rin said.

"Which is not weird at all," I said sarcastically.

Rin giggled. "It comes handy."

I smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's write the song."

Rin smiled. That smile was amazing. It was a warm, accepting smile, a real smile. I never felt so good before in my life. I know I've received many smiles before in the past from a bunch of girls, but Rin's smile was by far the best. She had her heart out in the open, and I could feel it pumping. As much as I would try, I would never be able to get the same smile she has, but that shouldn't stop me from giving it a try.

"Len, stop smiling at me. It's creepy."

That only made me smile even more.

* * *

**And that was it for this chapter. Len and Rin get together and start on their presentation for their project. Hmm. I wonder what song they're going to do. I wonder...**

**Len, you're smile is just as good as Rin's. Both of you have beautiful smiles. Believe it! Haha.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the eighth chapter. Last time, Rin and Len were beginning to work together over the presentation they're going to do in a few days. I wonder how that'll turn out. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

This sucks.

It was Monday once more. Back to school. Great.

Normally, you would see me looking out the window, never paying attention to class. However, today was different. I was hooked into every lesson given to me.

Why, you ask?

I'm not really sure. Maybe it was the fact that Rin wasn't here.

I know, right? Like where the fuck is Rin? A nerd like her wouldn't miss school for the world, would she? Of course not.

I would casually catch myself looking over to Rin's empty desk and imagine her sitting there with smile on her face. You know, I guess that's why I was taking notes. I guess it was because she might attack me later about getting the notes for her for missing out. But it could really be anything. I'm just thinking it too far...

Oh God.

That girl better not be missing school for the project. She better not be. We were both on it on Saturday and were able to get the lyrics down. We were done with that, but we still needed the music. Unless she could make music herself, which I doubt it. That would be the reason why she wasn't here.

But she didn't call me yesterday even though she said she was in order to finish things up. Since she hasn't called me at all, I couldn't call her to see what's up. I could've always gone to her house, but her parents would be there and...yeah.

I shook my head.

I don't know. I was having too many thoughts going through my aching head right now. Most of them being too much to handle. I mean, why am I even worried? It's Rin's fault for missing class, not mine. Why should I take notes? It's not like I'm ever going to review them. Even with these thoughts, something was telling me I should keep at it and make Rin smile. Her smile was the best after all.

* * *

"Did you really scare poor Rin from the hang out?" Kaito said as he took out some ice cream out of thin air.

I sighed. "She probably scared herself."

Gakupo, after chewing an eggplant, said, "I saw you actually taking notes today."

"Oh yeah! What was that all about, Len? I thought you hated school?" Kaito said as he gave me a suspicious eyebrow.

I waved him off. "I wasn't taking notes. I was doodling stuff."

"I bet he was taking notes to pass them to Rin," Kaito smirked.

"Totally!" Gakupo said.

I huffed. "Why would I waste time on doing something for her?"

"Don't know. You tell us," Kaito chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite from my banana.

"Silence means yes. He must like Rin," Kaito nudged at my side.

"Wait, Kaito. Len's a player. He can't possibly like someone," Gakupo said.

I growled.

"Rin's probably the other girl he's trying to get. She is the new girl," Kaito said.

"She's still fresh. Makes complete sense," Gakupo said.

I stopped eating my banana, which is something big because I rarely do that. I glared at both of the idiots and was about to say something until...

"Hey guys!" Miku and Luka arrived and hugged their respected pair.

"That's enough," I said with a stern tone as I stood up. I didn't even look at anyone as I growled and threw the half eaten banana on the table. If I wasn't as pissed as I was right now, I would've be crying over that banana.

I walked away and exited the cafeteria. I stormed down the hallway that lead to the outside. Once out, I calmed down and took a deep breath before walking around without an actual direction.

Why was I feeling this way? Why do I feel offended? Kaito and Gakupo said nothing offensive...did they? They're were just stating the facts. They've done it before, and I even tagged along. So then, why do I feel like I cared what they said? Man, this was just weird.

As I walked around, I stumbled across a bench. I felt myself hesitate as I recognized this very spot. It was the place where Rin ate her lunch all alone until Luka and Miku arrived. I glanced the bench, not sure if I was trying to find something or just crazily thought it was the best bench ever. Whatever the reason, I found myself sitting down on the bench. I rested my arms on my legs as my eyes zigged-zagged the ground below.

Just what the heck is wrong with me?

I looked back up to see the window of the cafeteria. I saw Kaito, Gakupo, Miku, and Luka giving me strange looks then smiled at me. I glared at them and looked back down.

I need help. That's what I need. I feel lost for some reason. A very awful feeling if you ask me.

* * *

The end of school and, surprisingly, it went by faster than usual. Was it because I was actually wasting time with writing notes? I actually learned something today which is freaky. It has been a long time since I've learned anything useful. I was mind blown and actually couldn't wait to learn more tomorrow.

I shook my head.

_What are you saying, Len? Don't let your old self kick in. Stay cool. Don't lose it. Stay. Cool._

But at the same time, I want to learn like old times.

_You know what happened once you did that. You'll end up being the loser once more._

Does it matter? I love to learn, so what? I'll be someone in my life than have to spend the rest of my life getting hookers.

_Bro, you have no idea what you're saying. This is your life now. You have money, looks, and girls. People become famous because of that_.

But I won't have the knowledge. I don't want to be a rich, dumbass.

_Dude, you're losing it. Calm down._

I-

"Len!"

I blinked out of my thoughts as I noticed a girl running towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Uh..." I could only stutter out. I looked down to see the beautiful Haruhi.

She smiled to me. "Hey cutie!"

I put on my best fake smile. "Hey there."

Haruhi looked around. "Good. I don't see her anywhere."

"Who?"

"But just in case." Haruhi grabbed my arm and pulled me away towards the back of the school to the Make Out Place. Other couples were already getting it down. I suddenly felt confused and lost being here. Maybe because I haven't been here in a while.

"Now, we can have some time for ourselves," Haruhi said as she gave me a seductive look and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Instantly, I would've held her close and began sticking my tongue inside her mouth, but I sort of hesitated.

"Len?" Haruhi said.

"Uh..." Was all I could say.

Haruhi giggled. "I see. You want me to do the first move, huh? Sexy." She began closing in on me little by little. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed.

I felt my heart beat increase but not because I was excited. I was actually nervous. This was my first time feeling like this before a kiss. I usually don't think and just do it, but now I'm having second thoughts.

"Sorry, Haruhi," I said as I gently pushed her away.

_What?! What is wrong with you?!_

Haruhi blinked. "Huh?"

I looked away. "I gotta go home."

I felt Haruhi glaring me down.

_Dude, if I was her, I would be feeling the same shitty feeling._

"Again with that lame excuse! What is it? Is there someone else you're seeing? Is that why?" Haruhi said.

"There's no one else," I said.

"Then why? Why don't you ever want to be with me?"

"I don't know why."

"Am I not pretty enough?"

"You're gorgeous."

"Are my boobs too small?"

"They're perfect."

"Is my ass too flat?"

"It's fine the way it is."

"Then what is it? Give me a damn good reason, Len Kagamine."

I sighed.

_Give her an answer, scum._

"I don't know why, Haruhi. I just haven't been feeling myself lately," I said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "That's rich! Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"No, but I'm not lying to myself. Believe me if you want. I know I'm telling the truth."

"Len, I love you. That's my truth."

I shook my head. "I gotta go home." I began walking away.

"Len Kagamine! Don't you love me?"

"I like you."

"I said 'love'."

"I...I can't love you."

Silence.

I shook it off and exited the school. As I walked down the side walk, I heard my other side being completely speechless...well, at least for a while.

_What is wrong with you? She was freaking hot!_

I don't care.

_She's the girl version of you._

What a horrible girl.

_What is wrong with you? Why aren't you feeling your usual self?_

I didn't answer myself and walked in silence. But something strange happened. I knew I set myself to walk my path to home, but somehow, I ended walking the path that lead to Rin's house.

I stood by her house, looking to see if anyone was home. Shockingly, the house seemed deserted. If there was just a way to contact Rin and tell her I'm here then...

_Oh, now I see._

What do you see?

_I never thought to myself in a million years._

What?

_You're in love._

I growled and began walking away.

_I guessed right, didn't I?_

I have no idea what you're talking about.

_She must be the reason why you feel lost, isn't it?_

Shut up.

_You're here talking to me, yourself. She must be the reason you're losing your mind. Without her, you're lost._

You have to be my stupid side.

_Everything makes sense now._

I completely ignored myself after that. Dear God. I was crazy.

* * *

**Len completely lost his marbles. Poor Len. He misses Rin even for just a day. He began talking to his other side when his real "reflection" was gone. He's lost without his right side. Haha. Oh me.**

**Tune in for me and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the ninth chapter. I almost had nothing to write in it but thankfully some music got me out of my writer's block. Last time, Len was going insane without Rin to be there to talk to. Was he really missing her or he just went crazy for a while? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

Tuesday passed. No Rin.

I've tried to contact her, but there was no possible way. I knew Miku and Luka had her phone number but there was no way I was going to ask them for it.

Wednesday was here, and it was the day the project was due.

Everyone was getting ready to present their own projects while I was sitting around like a dumbass. What was I suppose to do? I didn't have anything to present. My partner wasn't here. Were we going to fail? Rin wouldn't allow that, would she?

Right now, the teacher wasn't here which was strange because she was always here early. I wasn't panicking, yet, but I was a bit worried about the grade we were going to get. Rin wouldn't be too happy about that.

Just then, the door opened, well, I heard it open but I didn't really look up. It could've been the teacher for all I know, but it did get me a bit antsy.

"Hey you!"

I blinked as a familiar voice called out to me. I turned around to see a girl with short blonde hair that reached just above the shoulders and gorgeous blue eyes. She walked over to me and pulled up a chair in a haste.

"Hey, I guess I was able to make it on time," she said as she took out her materials from her bag.

I looked at her like 'Who the heck are you?' I'm sure I haven't seen her before. She couldn't be another new student, could she?

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

The girl looked up to me and gave me a confused look. "You don't know who I am?"

I shook my head.

"Does my short hair really make me look different or are you just horrible with recognizing people?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, who are you?"

The girl laughed. That laugh...it was so familiar. I then hesitated.

"No way..." I whispered.

The girl smiled and poked my head. "It's me, silly. Rin Kagamine."

"Rin?" I nearly choked. "What...what happened to you? Well, what happened to your hair?"

Rin ran her hand through her hair. "Does it really look that bad?"

"No, I mean, you just look different."

"I did it for a good cause. I didn't just cut it because I was bored of my long hair. I really liked my long hair, but I decided to donate it to people who need it."

I looked at Rin as she smiled and got out a two page essay and the lyrics of the song. This girl...was that what she was doing all this time? Just donating hair? As much as I would miss her long hair, since I got used to it, she doesn't look bad with short hair. In fact, she looks cuter and less intimidating.

"So, I think we're screwed," Rin said. "I only got the essay and the lyrics of our song. We didn't even get the music to go with it."

"You told me you were going to call me since last Sunday. I didn't get any call, and I can prove it to you," I said.

"I didn't call you."

"So then, what are we going to do?"

"We could just wing it and just sing."

"And sound really horrible?"

"It's worth a shot."

I frowned. "Seriously, Rin. What were you doing this whole time? You missed two days of school already. Well, two and a half since you just came in."

"Emergencies, you know. Had important issues to deal with."

"Is everything alright?"

Rin smiled sadly. "Of course."

My frown only got worse. She was lying to me, I could tell.

"I'm sorry, Len. I should've told you before. Now we might get a bad grade for this project we've been working hours on," Rin said.

"Why are you apologizing to me? Weren't you the one who didn't want to get a bad grade on this? I don't care," I said.

"Of course you do."

"I don't."

"Everyone, sit down."

Just then, a teacher came in and everyone sat at their desk. Rin stayed by mine.

"As you know, your teacher isn't here today," the teacher said. "So, I will be here to take her place. I will be your substitute."

I felt the stress from the class to lower and turn into relief.

"I know you were ready to present a project today, or so it says here in the agenda I was given," the teacher said. "So, you're only going to have to wait until your teacher comes back. In the meantime, you will have these packets to work on." The teacher began handing out the packets as the students cheered, not because of the extra work but because no project was due today.

"Saved by a miracle," Rin sighed of relief.

"Miracles don't happen. Stop believing those silly fairy tales," I said as I leaned against my chair.

"Miracles do happen in real life. You just have to believe."

I rolled my eyes. "You're as immature as ever."

Rin pouted. "Immature? Look who's talking."

"I don't believe in such things that I can't see with my own eyes. They're just a bunch of lies."

"You're a sour lemon, you know that."

I shrugged.

"Hasn't a miracle happened to you before?"

"I told you there is no such thing as miracles. It's called luck."

"I've got a miracle these past days."

I smirked. "What was that? The miracle of getting a discount for cutting your hair?"

Rin frowned and looked down. "The miracle of life."

"Huh?"

Rin looked back up and waved her hand over her face. "In short, you're such a party pooper, ruining people's dreams and beliefs."

"I'm just saying. Magic and miracles and other stuff like that don't exist. All in fairy tales."

"Do you have something against fairy tales? Weren't they told to you as a child?"

I turned to the window. "Yeah, but I grew out of them. They were nothing but lies."

Rin took out a pen and wrote down her name on the packet she just received. "Did something ruined your childhood that badly?"

I frowned. "More like some people."

"Hmm?"

I turned my head back to Rin. "Forget it. We need to focus more on the task in front of us."

Rin blinked. "Are you...okay? You don't have a fever, do you?"

I sweat dropped. "Just get to work. Which actually reminds me..." I took out my notebook and handed it to Rin. "The class notes you missed are all in there. You're welcome."

Rin looked through my notebook and found the ten pages of notes written in my horrible hand writing. "You did all this, for me?"

"I did it because I knew you were going to be bothering me about them. You were going to whine and cry and-"

"I had Miku and Luka to back me up."

I stopped. Completely stopped as my world turned dark with misery and shame.

Rin giggled. "You know, for being such an unbearable ass, you actually have your soft side."

That comment made my cheeks get hot. It was a new feeling. Another first I had from this weird girl.

"Aww! Is Len-kun blushing? So adorable!" Rin teased me as she pinched my cheeks.

I pushed her away and turned back to the window. "Leave me alone."

"Now you're being tough again. Grr."

"Shut up."

"And mean too."

"Shut it."

Rin giggled. "Let's get to work then."

* * *

"And so she has returned after two and half days of absence," Kaito said.

Gakupo came in later with a bag full of eggplants. "I wonder what in the world she was doing."

I said nothing as I took a sip from my water bottle.

Kaito points out to the window. "Luka and Miku should figure out. They're outside talking to her again."

I turned my attention towards the window as I saw Rin with a smile on her face as Luka and Miku talked to her.

"Why do they always sit outside to talk? Why can't they be inside with us?" Gakupo said.

"Because they talk about girl stuff. Guys shouldn't be into stuff like that. You know, gossip and such," Kaito said.

I turned back over to my food and began eating.

"You know, Rin cut her hair," Kaito said. "She really does look different with her hair short."

"She looks cute," Gakupo said. "Not that I'm hitting on her or anything."

"Same thing I thought. I guess it's because she has that young face and the short hair makes her more childish and cute."

I took a sip from my drink.

"Len, bro, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Kaito said.

"I don't have anything to say," I said.

"I'm sure there are a lot of stuff going inside your head right now, but you don't want to say them."

"Unless it has to deal with Rin," Gakupo said.

"Probably."

I spit out my drink and wet Gakupo in front of me.

"Hey!" he said.

"Why do you always think I'm thinking about Rin? I don't like her nor does she like me," I said as I turn to Kaito.

Kaito raised his hands. "I was just saying. I mean, there's nothing wrong with liking her."

"Of course there is! I swore to myself that I would never fall in love because it's not worth it. Did I not told you that before?"

"Geez, bro. You don't have to get offensive about it. There's nothing wrong with liking someone. It's just human nature."

I growled and stood up. "I don't want to deal with this again." I walked away and exited the cafeteria.

* * *

As school ended, I headed off towards the gate and got ready to walk down the path to home until my eye caught a hint of blonde. I turned around to see Rin talking with Miku.

I stood there for a while as I examined Rin. She looked different and it made me a bit uneasy. It wasn't the fact she had her hair short but something about her made her look different. I just wasn't sure what.

Suddenly, in the middle of my thoughts, I noticed Rin looking over to me. I blinked and turned away, ignoring the fact I was even looking at her. I sighed and began walking my way once more.

"Don't ignore me!"

I stopped walking and turned around only to see Rin dashing towards me but wasn't able to stop in time and collided with me, causing for both of us to fall.

"Ow! Why did you stop?" Rin said.

I lifted my head and did the same. "You wanted me to-" But as I opened my eyes, I saw just how close my face was to hers. Rin didn't see to notice, however, since she was rubbing her head from pain. I instantly felt my cheeks get hot as my eyes locked themselves down to Rin's pink lips. They looked so soft and tender, and I could see she wore lip gloss. I wonder what flavor it was.

"Len?" Rin said as she opened her eyes, and I immediately looked away. "Len, are you okay? I didn't mean to run over you, but you shouldn't have stopped that suddenly."

"I-I'm fine..." I said.

Rin got off me and dusted herself as I also got up and tried to make my blush go away.

"So, now that I got your attention," Rin began. "We should totally work on our project."

I took a deep breath and hoped that with that my blush would disappear as I turned over to Rin. "Work on our project?"

"Duh! It's going to be due one of these days. We shouldn't just push it aside because the teacher isn't here. It gives us more time to get everything ready."

I decided to keep my cool from now on and put on my mask. "If you say so, girlie. I mean, I'm the one who has to do the music while you do nothing at all."

"Hey! I did the hardest part. You need to do something at least."

"I did the lyrics."

"We both did."

"I'm the one who came up with the idea."

"We both did."

"I'm the one who-"

"You're the one who complained about everything."

"You're the one who was being a bossy bi-"

Rin pushed me against the wall as she grabbed my collar. "What were you going to-" But before she could finish her sentence, I noticed Rin looking a bit dizzy. That caught my attention.

"You okay?" I said.

Rin shook her head to clear the dizziness out and let me go as she held her head. "I'm...not feeling good."

"See? This is what you do to yourself for-" But I was cut off once more as Rin began to get limp to which I had to grab a hold of her before she fell to the ground. "Rin, are you okay?"

Rin closed her eyes half way. "Len...I need to get back home...now."

Without hesitation, I carried her in my arms as I took her to her house. I don't know. It didn't think. My body moved on its own without second thought. Something was wrong with Rin. She was not feeling good. Was it me who caused her this? Was she beginning to get stressed out all because of me?

I would casually look down to Rin as she would sometimes have her eyes half way open or closed. She would say words like "I'm sick" or "I'm weak". That's when I began to think of the reason she missed these past school days. Maybe it was because she was sick, and she was still affected.

"Len..." Rin whispered.

"What is it?" I said.

Rin raised her hand and hit my face with little force that it didn't even felt like a hit from a teenager but from a child. "You're an idiot..."

I frowned. If she didn't have the strength to hit me as much as she used to, then she was sick. But from what? She didn't have a fever nor did she coughed. Was it a sickness from the inside?

As I reached her house, I carried her over to the front porch and knocked on the door. In a few seconds, a woman came out to which I was thinking was Rin's mom.

Without words, she knew Rin was not feeling well. "Oh my Rin! Please bring her in, quick!"

I followed Rin's mom inside the house as she guided me to the living room where I placed Rin gently on the couch. A man later came in with a concern look. It was obviously Rin's dad and I was ready for the yell about touching his princess but instead he sighed and got out the phone and began dialing.

"Oh my sweetie, I told you it wasn't time for you to go back to school," Rin's mom said as she caressed Rin's cheek.

"Ma'am," I began. "What's wrong with her?"

The woman looked up to me, opened her mouth, but shut it back up.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it? I'm her partner of this project we're doing together. You can tell me."

"You're the player," the woman said.

I frowned. "Player..."

"The medics are on their way," the man said after his talk on the phone. He looked at me with heavy blue eyes.

I gulped but I just had to know what was going on. "What's wrong with her? Why can't I know?"

"Son," the man began but didn't finish.

It was killing me inside to not know what was going on. Was I really so distrustful? Is that why they didn't want to tell me anything?

"Len..." I looked down to Rin who looked up to me with tired eyes. "We have to finish the project..."

I wasn't sure why but I felt a knot grow in my throat. I walked away from everyone and out the house.

Just as I stepped outside, rain began pouring. Was this an omen? It was sunny a few moments ago. Was the weather tied somehow tied with the way Rin was feeling?

I walked out of the Kagamine's property but turned to look at the house. I wanted to be there with Rin but at the same time, it felt like I would only make things worse. No one wanted to tell me anything, so I wasn't going to make use.

I walked towards a bus stop and got under the roof. I took out my phone and dialed Miku's number, hoping she would pick up.

"Hello?" Miku answered.

"Miku, I need to know something," I said.

"Len? What is it?"

"What's wrong with Rin?"

* * *

**Oh no! Rin! What's wrong with you?! No! This must have something to do with the days she was absent. It has to be, right? Even Len grew a bit worried about her. Meaning he does care about her well being. Save her Len!**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the tenth chapter. With school stuff and all, I'm having my mind wasted on thinking what to do next. But I will not fail you guys. You guys are awesome so I want to finish this for you all. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

School was yet another drag. I took notes once more and learned new things, however, my mind was in another world.

Rin didn't come to school again today, but no one else besides Kaito, Gakupo, Miku, Luka and I cared. Yesterday was awful, and I knew Rin was severely sick, or so Miku told me. She didn't know by what Rin told her, but she knew Rin was not feeling well.

Because of that, I decided to visit her.

I know what you're thinking. It's not that. I can honestly say it's not that.

I knew the others were going to visit Rin as well, but I did not dare to go with them because I knew all the rumors they were going to start. So, I stayed hidden near Rin's house until everyone else left which was not until two hours later. Laugh at me. I don't care.

"Oh hello. It's you again," the woman answered the door once I knocked.

I put on a nervous smile. "Hello. I was wondering how your daughter was doing."

"A couple of her friends came by to see her. Why didn't you join them?" the woman gave me a suspicious look.

"Uh...because..."

The woman giggled and welcomed me in. "I was just playing around. Do come right in."

So, I followed the woman inside the house and towards the living room. I kept an eye out for the man, however. I was a bit worried about him.

"Don't worry. My husband isn't here yet. He's still working," the woman said.

"Uh...yeah," I sweat dropped.

The woman led me towards a room down a hallway and knocked on the door. "Sweetie, there's someone else here to see you."

"More?" I heard someone inside. No doubt it was Rin.

"Yes, sweetie. Should I let him in?"

"It's a him?!"

I blinked. I was taken back by that statement. 'It's a him?!' is what she said. It was like she got tired of seeing guys or maybe she figured out who this 'him' is.

"Should I kick him out?" the woman giggled.

"If I'm thinking who it is, I would mostly certainly not want to see him. But...you can let him in," Rin said.

The woman turned the knob and opened the door a crack. "There you go, young man. Please don't do anything silly to her. She can kick your ass and so can I."

No comment.

The woman smiled and walked away, leaving me with the decision of going through the door or walk away. I sighed and pushed the door open...

"Gotcha!"

I was able to catch a glimpse of Rin as she pounced on me, actually pounced, and made me fall on the floor with a thud.

"Ow! What the heck is wrong with you?!" I scowled as I rubbed the back of my head from pain.

Rin, who was on top of me, giggled and got off. "I knew it was you. I just wanted to make sure."

"And so you pounce of me?"

"Why not? It's better than any boring hello. Here." Rin held out her hand to me.

I looked at her hand in confusion as if it was something alien to me.

"I won't shock you if that's what you're worried about," Rin said.

I frowned and stoop up on my own. I vowed to myself to never touch her hand after that incident a while back.

Rin raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Fancy seeing you here. I never thought you would even consider to stop by."

I leaned against the wall. "It's not what you're thinking. I didn't come here because I care about you. I just came here because I'm concerned about the project."

I'm such a liar.

"I doubt those are your reasons for being here," Rin said as she sat on her bed.

Once she did that, I had forgotten I was inside a girl's room. I glanced around just to see that it was a simple room with musical notes painted on the white walls. I would notice some oranges here and there, real and fake ones and a lot of school materials such as notebooks, pencils, pens, and all those school supplies you can name of. Almost all.

I turned back to Rin, ignoring the fact I was checking out her room. "What other reasons would I be here then?"

Rin swayed her legs. "I don't know. Maybe plotting something evil."

I rolled my eyes. "I really did come here to talk about the project."

"But I thought you didn't care about it."

"I don't but-"

"So then, why talk about it?"

"Because you'll bitch me around sooner or later."

Rin giggled. "You know me well."

"I wish I didn't."

Rin shook her head in disbelief and got off her bed. She walked over to a backpack resting against her small desk and took out a notebook. She placed it on the desk.

"Okay. I got the lyrics. Now all we need is the music," Rin said as she turned to me.

"I can't do anything about it," I said.

"Then...why are you here if you aren't going to do anything?"

"I have my stuff at home. I wasn't expecting to even get by your front door, so I didn't bring anything."

Truth: I came right after school, not bothering to go to my house.

Rin sighed. "Then what are we going to do?"

I looked at Rin. "Are you feeling any better today?"

Rin blinked. "Huh?"

"How are you feeling today?"

Why am I asking that?

"Well, I'm feeling a bit better," Rin said.

"That's good to know," I said.

"I was told to not do much or my-" But Rin caught herself before any other words came out.

I raised an eyebrow. "Or your?"

Rin waved a hand in front of her face. "It's nothing. It's just my stress levels. I'm fine."

I frowned. "You really need to relax and don't force yourself."

"Says the one who causes me this most of the time."

"I do? I'm sorry."

Rin blinked. "Did you say you were sorry?"

"No."

"Okay?"

I cleared my throat, trying to hide away this embarrassing conversation. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that I can head over to your house," Rin said.

"You? Head over to my house?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"You'll get my house full of cooties."

Rin gave me a playful hit on the shoulder. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to know not to have strangers over at my house."

Rin laughed. "Yet you go to some many girls' houses all the time. That's legit."

I shrugged. "I'm just saying. You might not like my house."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"I'm a bad guy."

"You're funny."

I smirked as I looked at Rin who turned away from me as she began to pack her stuff. Was she serious about coming over? This was not my intention for coming over at all. I just wanted to make sure she was...nevermind.

"Do you have to come over today?" I asked as Rin carried her backpack over her shoulders.

"Of course. You might not know that the teacher might come again tomorrow. I mean, I assume she didn't come back today since you said to work on the project without telling me that she graded it already," Rin said.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Darn it. I knew I should've lied to you."

Rin smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

I unlocked the door of my house and opened it wide enough to let Rin peek inside.

"Seems so deserted," she said as she stepped in.

I followed behind. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. I just never expected it to be this way. I was thinking of a mansion, you know, one of those playboy mansions with all the bunny girls hopping about."

"Why would you ever think that?" I threw my keys over to the kitchen table as we passed by.

"On the outside, it looks like a mansion. You can't blame me for coming up with my own ideas," Rin said as she stood by the kitchen table and placed her stuff down.

"I seriously can't believe your mom let you come over."

"She trusts me."

I shrugged as I walked over to the living room where all my music stuff was organized the way I organize with things all over the place.

"Wow. Messy," Rin said as she walked over and tip-toed through the living room and towards a couch to sit down. "You leave all your stuff just lying here?"

"It's my way of organizing things."

"Just how I am. You saw all those supplies I had in my room, but I know where everything is even if my parents don't."

I walked over to a box that had the dusty electric piano and placed it on its own stand in the middle of the room. I blew on it and the dust fell onto Rin who sneezed.

"You did that on purpose!" she pouted.

I chuckled and took out a napkin from my pocket to wipe the remaining dust off.

"Seems like you haven't used it in a while," she said.

"A year actually," I said.

"Wow. I remember when I used to know how to play piano."

I finished cleaning the piano and threw the napkin away. "You used to play the piano?"

"A long time ago. When I was around ten, I think. I used to take classes at my elementary school. I was so good at it too, or so my teacher and parents said so. I used to perform in concerts a lot." Rin sighed. "Those were the good old days."

I took out a stool from the side of the living room and pulled it besides the piano as I sat on it, turning the piano on. "Did you lose interest in it?"

"Well, not really. I guess since school got harder as time progressed, I didn't had time to practice anymore. The middle school I attended was very strict, so I was mostly focused on the school work. I didn't had a piano at home to practice every now and then. Time passed, and I completely forgot how to play it."

I tested the piano keys to see if each worked. "I've only stopped for a year, but I can still remember most of the basics."

"Lucky."

Silence.

"Len, I never thought you were one with music," Rin said.

I looked at her.

"I mean, you're a player. I would imagine you being all over playboy stuff and such. You know, girls all over your place and, well, I'm not sure what players have. Sure you would like music but I was thinking more of rap and such, not piano related music," she said.

"You know, you've been so judgmental over me," I smirked as I poked her forehead, making her pout. "What ever have I done to you?"

"It'll take me forever to give you the list."

I laughed as Rin laughed along. And that's when I realized something. Here I was, in my house with Rin, a girl I couldn't stand most of the time. She was too smart for me, too nerdy, too morally right. Out of every other girl out there, she had to be the one I was partnered with for a project. We met only a week ago and we were talking here as if we've known each other for a long time. We insulted each other more than I ever insulted anyone else. We talked about the most random things than I ever talked with anyone else. We shared connections, connections that were dear to me. I still could not understand how I ended up partnered with someone like this weird girl. Eh. I can honestly say I'm weird too and what's strange...Rin accepts me for that. Or so I think. I mean, she should be, right? If she wasn't, we wouldn't be talking.

Rin stopped laughing and smiled to me. "Why do I always find you looking at me weird? Are you planning something evil?"

I chuckled. "I'm laughing how your hair looks like a yellow orange."

"Hey!" Rin pounced on me once more, almost causing me to fall off the stool and drop the piano.

"You're going to ruin the instrument that's going to make our music," I chuckled.

Rin pouted and got off me. "Then stop stalling and let's get started."

"Whatever you say, princess."

* * *

**Isn't that nice? Rin is better now after whatever happened to her and she visited Len's house. Is it just me or is Len actually beginning to like Rin? I mean, I've noticed way before this but still. Len is getting softer on her, isn't he? I wonder if Rin notices.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the eleventh chapter. Again, I almost did not have anything to write about until I heard some Vocaloid music. It always saves my writing. Anyway, last time, Len visited Rin at her house after school. After that, Rin went over to Len's house to work on the project. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Another day has passed. As I was busy taking notes in class, Rin was probably resting at home. She did not come to school because she needed the rest. Even though she argued with her parents, they all decided it was best to have her rest for an extra day. Once I knew she wasn't going to show up today, she handed me the project in order to present it in case the teacher showed up.

* * *

_'"What if she does show up, and you won't be able to receive credit?" I said._

_Rin smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll convince her for another project I can do by myself. I won't drag you around this time."_

* * *

I sighed and continued writing notes.

After all this time, Rin was the one who did most of the work. It wouldn't be fair if I took the credit, and she didn't. I didn't contribute as much as I should have, so taking everything for myself would just be wrong.

Luckily, as I reached English class, the teacher wasn't here once more. The substitute told us the teacher was on a family emergency and won't be back until sometime after the fall break which was next week.

This was a big relief. This meant Rin and I have more time to work on the project and make it perfect, just the way she likes it.

I smiled to myself, just thinking about Rin's smile upon the news.

* * *

"So, fall break is just around the corner," Kaito said as he handed Miku chocolate ice cream.

Miku smiled. "We all should plan on what to do next week."

"I've wanted to go camping for the longest time," Gakupo said as he was about to eat a piece of his eggplant until Luka yanked it away and began drawing a face on it.

"Camping sounds fun. We can go hiking and find stuff," Luka said and gave Gakupo the now smiling eggplant.

"Like aliens and supernatural creatures," Miku smiled.

"Then dissect all of them and become famous."

Luka and Miku double high-five each other and giggled afterwards.

"I told you they're freaks," Gakupo said as he threw the eggplant into his mouth.

Kaito chuckled. "They're our freaks."

I smiled softly as I took out my banana without a peep.

"If we are going to go camping, we need to get everything ready as soon as possible," Kaito said. "I have two tents at home, so we don't need to worry about that."

"Fishing rods right here," Luka said. "We can go catch ourselves some delicious tuna fish."

"I'm sure there aren't any tuna fish in the nearest pond," Gakupo said.

"Wish on the tuna fairy. There's going to be fish. Watch."

As the gang talked about the camping trip, I stayed silent as I ate. The silence wasn't the bad kind, but the good kind where you're thinking about something good. What am I thinking, you ask? I can't tell you. My thoughts, my business.

"Len, what's with that smile on your face?" Kaito said. Everyone turned over to me, curious to know.

I shrugged and continued eating my banana.

"Rinny. He's thinking about Rinny," Kaito teased.

"Speaking of Rin, if she feels better, we invite her to camp with us," Miku said.

"I'm getting excited all over again! I can't wait!" Luka said.

The group went back to talking as I went back to my thoughts.

* * *

After school, I headed straight to Rin's house. Since yesterday, we both had a sense of how our song should go. Today, she wanted to work on it again if the project wasn't due. I wanted to give her the scare of her life and lie to her. It was like a payback for pouncing on me.

I felt my phone vibrate all of a sudden inside my pocket. I took it out and opened the message I received.

**'Len, we need to work on our project. I know you're out of school, so get over here and pick me up.'**

I chuckled. Oh Rin.

I texted back saying,** 'I'm busy. Work on it yourself.'**

And this is where I begin to mess with Rin.

**'What do you mean, you're busy?! Busy with ten girlfriends?!'** she texted back.

I laughed. **'Five to be exact.'**

**'I dislike your existence!'**

**'I love you too.'**

**'Shut up and get your ass over here.'**

I laughed as I made my way to Rin's front porch and knocked on the door.

"Hello again," the woman answered.

"Don't tell Rin I'm here," I whispered. "I'm messing around with her."

The woman giggled. "You're a horrible guy." She led me inside the house and left me to do my stuff.

I walked towards Rin's room and stood in front of it. I took out my phone and texted her. **'****There's no point in working on the project since it was due today.'**

Silence.

I leaned against her door, trying to hear what she was doing, but there was nothing. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the message.

**'Sorry. You can go back to your work.'**

Okay, so that made me feel like I just saw a puppy get kicked. So sad.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Mom, is that you?" I heard Rin say.

I did my best high pitch voice. "I'm the one who brought you into this world. I demand an apology."

"What? Mom?"

I tried to hold in my laugh and was about to talk again until the door opened and revealed a confused Rin. Her confusion did not last long once she saw it was me and began to give me a glare.

I waved my hands. "Ta-da!"

Rin pouted and poked my forehead, causing me to laugh. "You're really horrible, you know that."

"I told you I was a bad boy."

"You sicken me."

I smirked. "Oh you. Anyway, I'm here already. Let's get to work."

"You know, I knew you were lying." Rin grabbed her notebook and utensils. "I was ready to head over to your house."

"I just felt the need to mess with you."

"Don't you always."

"You do the same."

Rin shrugged and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"So, the teacher isn't going to come until after fall break," I said as I unlocked my door and let Rin walk in.

"What a relief. We have an extra week to work on it. Perfect," she said as she walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. "It seems like this time you cleaned up."

I walked over to her once I placed my keys down. "I had to. It was actually starting to get on my nerves."

Rin looked around. "Where are your parents? I haven't seen them at all."

I frowned as I pulled up a stool over to the piano I left the day before. "They don't live with me. They're somewhere out there."

"What? You mean to tell me you're living by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I shrugged and turned on the piano. "I guess they just don't like me."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry."

I turned to Rin who held onto a frown and sad puppy eyes. I sighed. "It's nothing. I mean, I'm handling myself just fine."

"It's still awful. You shouldn't be-"

"Let's get to work, okay?"

Rin sighed. "Yeah. Okay. Sorry." As she opened her notebook to the lyrics, I couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling in my chest. It was a feeling like no other as if someone was just fine the way I was even if I was such an ass to them. Rin felt bad for my misfortune. I knew she did. I felt it myself. She had sympathy for me, something I never had from anyone else.

"So, let's review over the music we have so far," Rin said.

I turned back to the piano and began playing a slow, steady rhythm while I placed a beat in the background. It was only a few seconds for the introduction.

"Okay. That's nice," Rin said.

"It's not nice when we just got that part and haven't even gotten to sing yet," I said. "The voice needs to fit with the music. We can't go away from the rhythm."

"I know, I know. That's why we should start singing the first verse."

"Let's just continue the same beat until we need to change it somewhere."

"Okay." Rin placed the lyrics on the stand on the piano in front of me while she kept herself another copy.

We both took deep breaths and I replayed the introduction. I was hoping how I would sound to Rin as she would sound to me. This was our first time hearing each other sing. Oh boy.

"And go," I said after a few ten seconds.

" 'Into the busy town.' "

We both sang. I was stunned and I knew Rin was as well from the look on her face. We looked at each other for a while, almost sending ourselves signals with our minds telling each other 'That wasn't so bad at all.' We actually went in the same pace which was crazy.

After the first part, we decided to sing the second verse.

Rin sang her part: 'You ran in a new jacket and didn't come back to me.'

I sang my part at the same time: 'I ran in a new jacket and didn't come back to you.'

It was just so amazing. Rin sang beautifully and went with the same speed as I did. We were acing this thing. We were so on it and so good.

I stopped the music from my shock. "Wow. I can't believe we just did that."

Rin had her jaw wide open, completely speechless. "I...I...wow."

I chuckled. "I didn't know you can sing really well. I thought you were seriously lying when you told me you could."

Rin pouted. "I would never lie."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Only when I have to," she said.

"Which should be never."

"You lie all the time. You lied to me a few minutes ago."

"That was to mess around with you."

"Whatever."

I smirked as Rin pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. For some reason, that pose made something come into my mind.

"I forgot to mention that the gang is thinking of going camping next week," I said as I turned back to the piano. "They wanted to make sure if you were feeling better by that time."

"A camping trip? That's so awesome! I've always wanted to go camping," Rin said.

"But you can't go if you're not feeling good."

"I'm sure I'll be good by next week. I mean, I'm not severely sick. It just comes and goes."

I turned to her. "It comes and goes?"

"Yeah. Like..." Rin covered her mouth. "Oops!"

I raised an eyebrow. She was hiding something. I could feel it. I sighed and turned my full body towards her. "Rin, what's wrong with you? Why are you sick?"

Rin lowered her eyes. "It's just a simple sickness, you know, like a small fever and such."

"And you get this every now and then?"

"It's like the common cold. It comes and goes."

I frowned as Rin looked back up to me with a weary smile. "Rin, don't lie."

Rin blinked. "Lie?"

"You're lying. What's really wrong with you?"

Rin opened her mouth but shut it back up. We stayed in silence after she decided to say something. "Why do you even care?"

I was taken back.

"Seriously, why do you care? You're Len Kagamine, the player of high school. You don't care about people. You only care about yourself. The world is yours, you don't need to care for others. you have everything under your grasp from looks to girls to money. You don't care about the girls you smooch all over. You break their hearts and move on." Rin glared at me. "So why do you care? I'm just a girl who wants to do well in her life. I don't want to fall under bad influences. I've gone through so much in my short life time, but I am still going, and I will not let someone bring me down. If this is a way to try to get to me and break my heart, you're not going to accomplish it. I'm not going to be one of your toys. I will never fall in love with you, Len Kagamine, so stop trying to make it seem like you even care in the least because I know you don't."

I felt like I got stabbed in the chest. It was a painful feeling. I've never been told off by anyone before. Not like Rin did. Of course, some girls had made me feel bad but I quickly healed because...I didn't care. Somehow, I have a feeling that with Rin's words piercing my heart, this awful sensation won't go away that easily.

Rin huffed and turned back to her lyrics. "Let's get back to work."

Without saying a word, I turned back around to the piano. I've wanted to tell her that I...nevermind. We would get nothing done if I started something else.

I sighed. "From the beginning."

* * *

**Wow. Rin must really not like Len at all for her to say such things. Len, why were you so mean to her earlier? You care, just admit you care for her. And now that you realize that you do, she's not going to care for you back. Len, you ruined this for yourself!**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the twelth chapter. Last time, Rin and Len continued to work on their project. Rin also told Len off, practically saying, "I will never love you." Well, we'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Hello!"

I sighed. I forgot about her. I forgot we were going to continue to work on the project.

"We have another week to work on it. Is it really necessary to work on it today? It's Friday," I told Rin as she ignored me and walked inside my house.

"I know. That's why I came on my account because I knew you weren't going to pick me up. We have to work on it so we don't have to worry about it later," Rin said as she walked over to the living room and placed down her bag she carried.

I sighed as I shut the door behind me and walked over to her. "Here I thought I was going to have the day off."

Today, Rin didn't go to school again. Once again, I was into every lecture given to me. I was beginning to love learning again. But I tried so hard not to show it. It wouldn't be a good impression I would give to people.

Rin smiled and opened her bag. "I got a surprise for you." She pulled out an outfit neatly folded inside a plastic bag.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is that?"

"It's your outfit. I have one of my own as well. " Rin handed me the outfit she had and pulled out another. "This one is mine."

I examined the outfit and wondered how it looked like unfolded. "Why do we need outfits? Are you planning a date with me?"

"You wish. These outfits were my mom's ideas. Since we were going to perform a song to the class, she thought it would be a nice idea to wear outfits and stand out more like real professional singers."

I gave Rin a 'Are you kidding me?' face. "And you agreed to that?"

Rin giggled. "I didn't agree with anything. My mom made them without me knowing. She didn't want 'no' for an answer. I mean, I'm sure they're not that bad. She's pretty good at sewing outfits."

"What I don't get is how in the world she got my measurements."

"She probably came to your house in the middle of the night and measured you in your sleep. She's done that before."

I looked at Rin with a horrid face.

Rin laughed. "I'm kidding. She merely just guessed. She wanted me to bring it to you so you can see if it fits. If not, she'll get down to making another one."

I looked back at the outfit. "I'm not so sure about this. I mean, we don't really need anything to wear to perform a song. It's just a project, not an actual once-in-a-lifetime performance."

"I know but my mom worked really hard on these. Let's just give them a try, okay?"

I shrugged and walked over to my room to change out, leaving Rin in the living room. As I shut the door behind me, I sighed loudly. Rin's mom is weird. I knew that from the first time I saw her. I'm sure her dad is weird too. In fact, I think the Kagamine family is nothing but weird. But I decided not to think about that and changed out to my outfit...whatever it was.

* * *

"If I didn't know you better, I would've thought you were a superstar," Rin giggled as she commented on my looks.

I rolled my eyes. "It's nothing impressive."

Of course it wasn't. I mean, the outfit I had was just a white, no sleeve short with a high collar, black baggy shorts, some kind of black speakers attachments for the knees and down and some black attachments for the arms.

Rin smiled and pulled out some white boots and handed them to me. "Here. These are also part of the outfit."

"Boots? Really? Come on," I frowned. "I don't wear boots."

"Well, now you do. Now put them on."

I sighed and placed the boots over the speakers.

"Not like that," Rin said as she pushed me down on the couch and took off my boot. "Look closely." She took off my speakers and put the boots on first then the speakers over them. "See? They look better that way."

I felt like a child trying to learn how to put on shoes.

"Do you want me to help you with the other one as well, little one?" Rin teased.

I grabbed the other boot with a pout. "I can do it myself, Mom."

Rin giggled. "Good boy."

I frowned and put on the other boot just as the other one was placed. "There. Anything else?"

Rin pulled out a set of white head phones and handed them to me. "These are actually mine. I have a whole lot of these stashed in my closet. I thought that they might be good accessories."

I placed the head phones on and adjusted them the way my head could fit. "Anything else?"

Rin pulled out yet another item. "This is a necklace with a musical note. I thought it would be another nice item to add. I think it's more of a choker than a necklace.

I grabbed it and placed it around my neck. "Are you trying to kill me somehow?"

"Of course not. I just thought it was nice."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. That's it."

I stood up with a sigh and examined myself. "I look ridiculous."

Rin clapped. "You look fine. You stand out like a futuristic singer."

I looked at her. "What about yours?"

"Mine can wait until later."

"Why not now?"

"Come on, let's work on the song."

I pouted. "I won't work until I see you in your outfit."

"We'll be wasting time."

I sat back down on the couch and crossed my arms. "Then I won't work."

Rin pouted. "Len Kagamine..."

"Rin Kagamine..."

"Work now or I'll leave."

"Sounds like a plan."

Rin growled. "Why do you care so much?"

"Look, I put mine on. It's only fair for you to put yours on."

"Will you work if I do?"

"Totally."

Rin sighed. "Fine. " She grabbed her outfit and bag. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Why not my room?" I smirked.

"I'm scared to see what you have in there."

I laughed. "It's down the hall to your right."

"Thank you." Rin walked away, leaving me alone.

I sighed and looked back down to myself. Maybe because I'm not used to wearing stuff like this. Maybe that's why I don't like it. Or maybe because it must've cost a lot to make this. Maybe I felt bad that a parent, a parent who barely even knows me, wasted time and money into creating this. Maybe I didn't want to accept it because this sort of stuff is not to meant to be under my possession. I could easily make myself this outfit without wasting much money because I was filthy rich. Heck, I could even hire someone to do this for me.

But Rin's family wasn't like that. I don't know their financial status but I do know they're not as rich as I am. I don't get how they would waste money for someone like me who can get anything under my hands without sweat. I'm sure the dad works hard every day to bring money for his family. I don't even have to work. I'm sure my parents don't work that hard. This family is only trying to survive. They try to get food and shelter to keep them alive. But their strongest point is love for each other.

"There. Happy?"

I looked up and nearly choked.

Rin came in with her full outfit. Hers was the same as mine except with white short-shorts and longer speakers and boots. She began fixing her hair in her usual way as I could only stare at her. She looked gorgeous, very beautiful.

Rin raised an eyebrow to me. "Len, you're freaking me out."

I blushed and looked away. "I...I...sorry..."

Rin walked over to me and placed down the bag she had her earlier clothes. "I don't think it's that bad. We're actually matching."

"Y-yeah..."

Rin sat next to me and I swear I felt my cheeks get even hotter. "Look, how about we start working on the song now. I know since fall break is next week, you won't want to work on it. We can be done with it today and the weekend."

"I-I guess..."

"Len, are you okay?"

I turned over to Rin and nodded quickly. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. Darn it...

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "Let's get started on the chorus then." I stood up and walked over to the piano, feeling my blush go away. I took a deep breath and turned on the piano. "Okay, from the top."

And so, we began to sing and play from the parts we already had. We worked on improving some parts and continued on working our way towards the end of our lyrics. We were doing great, just fine. Until our separate completely different lyrics came up.

"No, I think we should just go on separate rhythms than be the same," Rin said. "Because we both have completely different set of lyrics, it doesn't make sense to have both of us sing at the same pace."

"So then, what do you suggest?" I said.

"I was thinking to have me sing more spiced up and you'll sing more softly."

"Why do I have to sing softy?"

"Because it's your fault in the first place to ever made me feel so bad about myself, in the sense of the song, of course."

"But can't I be singing to you that I'm desperately trying to get you to know that you shouldn't change yourself? That needs some spice."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that but I still like my idea better."

I sighed. " We always go with your idea."

Rin shot her head towards me. "Not always. You have your chances too. Now let me take a shot."

"You suck."

Rin huffed and sat next to me. I raised an eyebrow as she took the piano and began playing it...pretty badly.

"Hey, hey! Don't hurt her," I said as I pushed Rin's fingers off the piano.

"Seems like you care more about the piano than our grade in the project," Rin said.

"Of course I do."

Rin frowned. "Let's just get back to work."

"You're always the one to bring us off course."

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"You're so immature."

"Look who's talking."

Rin sighed. "Fine, whatever. Let's keep moving. I still say I should sing a more spiced up version."

"Okay, okay. I'll let you take this one." I turned back to the piano.

"If you agreed with me sooner, we wouldn't have wasted time."

I sighed and decided to not say anything.

"Don't mind me. I'm sure I'll vanish from your sight any day now," Rin said as she placed her lyrics in front of her face.

I got my lyrics ready. "You better."

Rin hesitated, took a peek at me, then turned back to her lyrics. I looked at her and noticed she was upset. I've done something wrong again. Suddenly, horrible views of Rin getting sick again raced through my mind. My chest tighten with pain.

"From the beginning?" Rin said.

I frowned. "From the beginning."

"I don't know why you get upset. It's not you you're hurting."

I turned to Rin. She looked down with such mournful eyes they almost made me cry.

"Rin...I didn't-"

But I was cut off. "It's you. I should never expect for you not to break a girl's heart. You..." Rin swallowed down tears I knew she wanted to shed. "..Len..." She began to tremble. "...let's continue."

By now, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her I was sorry. But I couldn't because that wasn't what this Len Kagamine would do. The old one would definitely do it but he was somewhere deep inside the dark soul of its alter ego.

I sighed and turned back to the piano. "Let's continue then."

Why does this always happen?

* * *

**Okay, so I was thinking of doing this chapter of more of a fluff chapter because I literally didn't have anything to write about but fluff. And then as I reached the end, that last part came into mind and I just added it. Not sure if it really fits though because it seems like I've been ending my stuff like that. Drama effects? Maybe.**

**Anyway, Rin and Len work on their project yet again. The two have their own outfits for the performance of their project, all thanks to Rin's mom. I tried so hard to explain the clothing but I suck. Haha. It's basically their Append clothing. FAIL! xD**

**I want to thank my readers. All of your are awesome and I am very grateful you all love my story. Thank you so much. :'D**

**I really want to personally thank SimplisticDreams because she is so freaking awesome. You do not know how much of a fangirl I was when you decide to read my story out of all the others out there. You made me really happy. Thank you so much! She's a pretty awesome writer, so you guys should check her stories out. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the thirteenth chapter. Last time, Rin and Len were once again working on their project. They got outfits for them to perform with all thanks to Rin's wonderful mom. Now we'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

(Insert ringtone)

Why? Why? Why? All I want is to sleep. Who would be so cruel enough to destroy my sleep?

(Ringtone)

I turned myself around in bed and reached out for the phone on the nearby desk. This time I knew it was my phone than my alarm...I hope.

I grabbed my phone, didn't bother to look who it was and answered. "What?"

"Hey sleepyhead!"

I was actually expecting a male voice, you know, either Kaito's or Gakupo's but not Miku's.

"Miku?" I yawned.

"Wow. You really are lazy. It's noon, Len. Get up," Miku said.

I groaned. "What do you want?"

"Well, we, as in Luka and I, were wondering if you were going to join us for the camping trip next week. We're getting the fishing supplies ready and just need to know how many we need."

I yawned. "I mean, if you guys want me along, then I'll be fine going."

Miku giggled. "You're usually really direct with your answers. Now you expect for us to decide for you?"

"I'm just saying."

"Sure, Len. We would want you to go. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll make sure to call Kaito and let him know you're coming along. Now, we're also wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Rin would want to come?"

I sat up. "Do I look like the person who would know something like that?"

"Well, you are her partner in the project. You must talk to her more than any of us."

"Well, I don't, so I wouldn't know anything about her."

So, I lied. I actually almost spend a whole day just talking to Rin. But it's not because I want to. It's because she's all up in my space. She's the one wanting to talk to me, not the other way around...

"Shame. I guess we'll have to call her and let her know. I hope she's feeling better. We wouldn't want her to be getting sick on us during the trip," Miku said.

"Yeah." I got up from bed. "So, why don't you call her instead of keeping me up? I have some sleep to catch up."

"Oh you. Okay, okay. I'll leave you. But you have to get your stuff ready as well. Tomorrow's Monday so we're going to head out tomorrow. We're not sure how we'll go to wherever we're going but we'll make sure to inform you."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Have a good sleep, lazy one. Bye."

I hung up and threw my phone on the bed. I quickly began to get myself ready. Why? Because I needed to get my stuff ready for tomorrow. Was I excited? Not really but...

As I exited my room and entered the living room, I scanned the messy place I had left last night. The whole day yesterday, Rin and I worked on finalizing our song to which we were both proud of. We argued most of the time, explaining the many sheets of paper spread across the floor. But even so, we had fun yesterday, well, I did.

I walked towards the door and grabbed the keys on the desk beside it. I turned back to the living room and imagined Rin sitting in the couch, waiting for me to work with her. You know, I would had never thought how someone who I hated at times could brighten this lonely place.

I shook my head from those thoughts and chuckled to myself. I better stop thinking such ridiculous things and get stuff ready.

* * *

After spending what seems almost the whole day which, in reality, was only three hours, I placed my supplies in my house and decided to head out once more. I just didn't feel like staying in that old place all alone, so might as well spend my time somewhere else.

I decided to head over to the central park. It was the only other ideal place I would like to be right now besides heading over to an ice cream place where they sell the most delicious banana sundaes ever. There were people here, making the place alive.

I sat down at a bench near a pathway that ran straight through the park. I leaned forward as I rested my arms on my legs and just looked around. There were people from all ages enjoying themselves whether they were riding a bike or just walking, they all seemed happy. I, on the other hand, looked like a loner just sitting here.

"Oh my gosh! You are so beautiful!"

Just then, a familiar voice caught my attention. I slightly set my focus just a few centimeters away from looking directly ahead and couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Rin looking up at a small tree in front of her towards a yellow bird sitting all alone on a branch.

"I need to take a picture of you," Rin said as she took out a camera and focused on the bird. She took a couple of pictures from different angles.

As I looked at her and then around her, I could see some people giving her confused looks. I bet they were thinking, 'She's so happy over a bird?' She was capturing attention she didn't even know.

"You are so cute!" Rin said once she finished taking pictures and checking to see if they came out right.

The bird tweeted and flew down to her. Rin smiled and held out her index finger, I was guessing for the bird to land on. Most birds would not do something like that because they don't naturally come up to someone and perch on them. However, this bird amazed me. It perched perfectly on Rin's finger and tweeted at her, causing her to smile.

"You are really beautiful," Rin said as she began to pet the bird, causing the bird to 'purr' in its own language.

I was shocked. How in the world did this girl get a random bird to perch on her finger and let her pet it? The only closest contact I've seen between a bird and a person was when they threw seeds on the ground and the birds would come swooping down. But this girl was able to touch a freaking bird. How is that possible? Can she somehow talk to animals?

"You're one of a kind. I've never seen a bird like you around here. I usually only see pigeons and crows hang around here," Rin continued to talk to the bird.  
Hey, it felt awkward just looking at her talk to this bird. Imagine if I was right next to her. I would probably ignored the fact I knew her.

But Rin looked happy. She wore a warm smile, making her cheeks flush and her eyes glittered in the sunlight. If I hadn't known her, I would've thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. But because I know her well enough, I disregard that statement.

Just then, as Rin was twirling around with the bird, she finally caught sight of me and completely froze. It was funny how her smile went to a frown in an instant. I smirked at her and waved. Rin blinked out from her frozen state and began to panic. I was amused. She was very entertaining.

Because she was running around for some apparent reason, she tripped over her own feet, causing the bird she had to fly back up the tree and stare at her. I laughed out loud. I saw Rin get up, dust herself off, and stormed over to me with a blush.

"And what are you laughing at?" she demanded.

I pointed at her, trying to hold back my laughter. "You're so hilarious!

Rin pouted and gave me a playful punch. "You wouldn't be laughing is you were me."

"But I'm not."

Rin huffed and turned her back to me. "I could've gotten hurt, you know."

"But you didn't."

"You're so mean."

"How am I mean?"

"Do you really want me to list out all the reasons?"

I chuckled. "It's not like I have stuff to do."

Rin pouted and sat down beside me. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Same question I have for you."

"I asked you first."

"Fine. I came here because I was bored at home. Your turn."

"I came here because I can."

"What kind of response is that?"

"A legit response."

I chuckled and patted her head. "You're funny."

Rin blinked. "Are you...patting my head?"

I looked at my hand that was on top of her blonde head and it took me two seconds for me to realize how wrong that was. "I didn't do it."

"I'll pretend it never happened."

We sat in silence for a while.

"So, did Miku tell you anything about the camping trip tomorrow?" I asked.

Rin began to swing her legs. "Yeah. She called me earlier this afternoon. I told her I was going, and I immediately went to buy the stuff I needed." She turned to me. "How did you know she was going to call me?"

"She called me and told me the same thing. She told me that she was going to call you which I found not reason to inform me about it."

"Does that mean you're going?"

"Pretty much."

"Gross."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Rin giggled. "I guess we're going to have to get into our war yet again."

I chuckled. "I guess so. I'll win again."

"Again? You didn't win the last time."

"Yes I did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"You're such a little kid."

"Look who's talking."

"You."

". . ."

I laughed. Rin pouted for a while before joining in. After our small laugh, we stayed silent once more. Rin continued to sway her legs as I leaned against the bench and looked around. We didn't say anything for a long time, and it was getting really awkward. I wanted to break the silence, but I wasn't sure how. Usually, I would start to run my hand up a girl's leg and then make my way with that but this is Rin. I can't be doing that to her.

"Len, do you have a special something you cherish?" Rin spoke as she stopped her legs from swaying.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but..." Rin pulled out a necklace hidden inside her blouse. It had a golden chain with a golden butterfly shaped medallion. "...I wear this necklace all the time. My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away. She told me that this necklace was going to be my angel, that all the people I love will be in spirit and be collected in this necklace to create one angel." Rin paused and gently wrapped her hand around the butterfly. "I've always felt at ease when I have this necklace on. I never take it off. Even through the bad times, this necklace makes me feel happy because I knew the outcome would all end up being good. I might suffer a long time but I know in the end everything will turn out just fine."

I examined Rin's face. She looked down to her butterfly with a soft smile as if she was thanking it for everything it has done for her. She then placed the butterfly on her right shoulder and giggled.

"Whenever I feel like I need someone to lean on," she said. "I would place my butterfly on my right shoulder as if there was someone's hand placed there, making me feel like everything will be okay. I shouldn't cry anymore. I will be fine. And it's like the butterfly is kissing me on the shoulder, making me feel loved." Rin paused to giggle. "I know this all sounds so weird, but it's just the way I feel at ease and have everyone I love near me. I cherish them all and so I have them all around my neck at all times. They are all my angels."

Rin turned to me and smiled. It was a warm, comforting smile almost as if she was telling me to be happy and smile.

"So, Len, do you have a special something you cherish the most?" she asked.

I turned my head to the sky. Did I have anything I cherish? I never really had anything physically that I carry around with me all the time. I never believed in stuff like that such as lucky charms and whatnot. I just thought things were things, and they didn't have any significance.

"I don't," I said without looking at Rin.

"You don't? Why not?" she said.

" 'Why not?' Because things are things. How can a thing have any kind of meaning to it? It's a thing."

"It doesn't always have to be a thing. It can be an animal or plant or even a person. It's something that really means a lot to you in more ways than one. It just has this spark to it. You can not have at least one thing."

I sighed. "I don't."

"You have to be lying. I told you mine. It's okay to tell me yours. I promise I won't blackmail you with it."

I turned to her. "You're making me not want to tell you at all."

Rin giggled. "I'm just kidding. I would never do such a thing. I know I'm cruel but not that cruel. And because you said you wouldn't tell me, that means you have one. Come on, spill it."

"I don't have one."

"I won't tell."

"I don't have one."

"I Pinkie Promise."

"I told you, I don't have one. I can't tell you anything."

Rin pouted. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because I don't have one. What don't you get?"

"You know? It's fine. Don't tell me. I won't pressure you." I turned to Rin as she got up and stretched. "It's getting late and I don't want to walk alone too late. I'll freak my parents out." She turned to me. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, right?"

"I guess."

Rin giggled. "You can't stand seeing me for too long, huh? It's fine. I don't blame you. I'm sure you have your own reasons."

As she turned towards the tree where the yellow bird was still there, I frowned from the statement she said. It wasn't the fact that I couldn't stand seeing her every single day intentionally or accidentally, it was because...well..I guess she...  
I saw Rin walk over to the tree and held out her index finger. The bird flew down to her and perched on her finger like the first time. Rin smiled to it and petted it once more.

"You're really beautiful," she told the bird who tweeted in response. "I hope I can see you again some time. I have to go home now."

The bird fluttered its wings almost as it was waving Rin good-bye and flew away. Rin smiled brightly to the bird until it vanished and then turned to me.

"I'll see you later then, Len. Bye," Rin said as she waved to me and skipped away.

I stared at her as she grew smaller and smaller until I couldn't see her. I got up from the bench and decided to had back to my place.

* * *

Once I arrived, I entered the cold cave of a home and threw my keys to the kitchen counter. I turned towards the living room which still needed to be cleaned. I sighed and walked over to it. I began to pick up the scattered papers one by one. This was going to take me a while.

Just then, I noticed a paper that was underneath the piano. I grabbed it and scanned it. There were some doodles of oranges and bananas with smiling faces which made me chuckle. I flipped the page and inside a large heart there was a phrase:

Like, Dislike

At first, I didn't know why it was written until a flash back came into my mind.

* * *

_"You know, we have most of our song done, yet we don't have a name for it," Rin said as she twirled around a pen._

_"I suck at titles to be honest with you. The songs I've written stay nameless," I said. 'You can go ahead and name it if you have an idea._

_"I suck at naming things too."_

_"I guess we're screwed. It can always be called 'Untitled'."_

_"Eh." Rin thought for a minute until I saw her face beam and began writing something down. I raised an eyebrow as she scribbled a few words down and shoved the paper to my face. Inside a large heart, two words were written: 'Like, Dislike.'_

_"How in the world-" I began to say until Rin interrupted me with a laugh._

_"I don't know! It just came into my mind. Lame, isn't it? Does even fit with the song," she smiled._

_"Well, it kinda does in a way."_

_"Oh don't start. It's a horrible name. We need to come up with another one."_

_"I still say it's fine."_

_"Let's get back with the song."_

* * *

I smiled after the flash back because we just got into an argument about which name would be good for the song and didn't even end up with anything.

I threw all the papers away except for the smiling oranges and bananas page with the title on the back. Why did I decide to keep it? I'm not sure. But something about those two words made me think about the conversation I had with Rin earlier today.

Did I have a special something I cherish? I want to say yes but I can't be sure. You see...there might be a person I'm beginning to cherish a lot without actually wanting to...

You know what? Screw this, I'm not going to keep it to myself anymore.

I think my special something is Rin.

Yeah, I said it. So what?

She begun to lighten up my world without either me or her realizing it. She made my frozen heart melt upon her image. She made this cave into a sunny paradise. She was the light of my darkness.

But here's the real question: Do I like her or not?

I have times where I just can't stand her and then I have times where I enjoy her company. I'm stuck in between and it's hitting me hard. So...

Like or Dislike?

* * *

**Wow. This has to be the longest chapter I've written. Wow. I hope it's not too long for you guys. I just had some much to write about this time. Haha.**

**So, Len began getting ready for his camping trip and came across Rin at the park. They end up talking with one another about having things that they cherish to which Len had nothing to say about it. However, HOWEVER, when he went back home, he admitted Rin was his special something. D'aww! how adorable! Now if only he would tell her straight up. Haha. But he doesn't know is he likes her or not. We all know the answer, right? Haha.**

**Well, for you all who have read this chapter thoroughly you would noticed this is where the title comes into place. "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder." I just thought I needed to tie it with the title because I literally just took the song name and pasted as my title. I couldn't believe myself when I found a way to tie it to the story. I'm so awesome! Haha. And yes, the 'Like, Dislike' is from one of Rin and Len songs. I love it! So cute!**

**Anyway, tune in for more and please review. Thank you all so very much. ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the fourtheeth chapter. Last time, Rin and Len meet up unexpectedly in the park and talk about stuff...yeah. Haha. It appeared that Len admitted he kinda liked her? Maybe? I don't know. Please enjoy this next chapter. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

They said they'd be here.

They told me they'd be here during this time.

"Don't make us wait for you," they said.

Who's the one freaking waiting for you now?!

I sighed in frustration as I rested my head on my hand. I sat at my front door with all my stuff ready in hand. I was told to be ready at eight in the morning because they were going to be here already. I looked from right to left. I don't see them anywhere!

"Those jerks made me wake up early for nothing," I mumbled to myself.

I had my house keys around my neck with a lanyard and began to twirl them around. I was beginning to debate whether to stay inside and take a nap or stay here and continue to wait. I would totally go take a nap but thinking about the horrors of everyone else making loud noises made me shudder. Hey, I love my peaceful, quiet sleep, okay?

Just then, I see a black SUV ride up in front of my house. No doubt it was Gakupo's. That man was proud of his car.

The front passenger window rolled down to reveal Luka who smiled and waved at me.

"Good morning, sunshine! Surprise seeing you up this early," she said.

I growled.

"What are you waiting for? Get your stuff inside."

I grabbed my bags and moved towards the back of the SUV. The back lid opened, letting me place my bags inside and on top of others. At least I'll be the first one getting my things out. I walked over to the back seat door and opened it. Inside, Miku and Kaito were already positioned on the two front seats.

"Hey there, Len!" Miku smiled.

" 'Sup," Kaito greeted.

I frowned at them. I wasn't too happy to had waited outside for at least an hour and a half. I headed towards the back seats to which I almost froze in surprise.

"Hello, Len. Sucks to see you again," Rin smiled as she waved to me in the back seat all alone.

I sighed and headed towards the seat next to her. "Great. I have to get stuck with you."

"That's my line."

"Is everyone ready?" Gakupo called out as he turned over to us. I noticed he wore sunglasses. What a weirdo.

"We're ready!" Miku shouted, raising her hands in the air.

"Good! Now let's go!" Gakupo said and began driving away.

I took one last look at my depressing house before turning back towards the people in front of me. I didn't really wanted to have to be with Rin this early in the morning because, well, I stayed up almost all night just thinking about her. She was a total mystery to me, and I didn't want to think about it too much.

Luka turned on the radio and placed in some party songs, making Miku and Kaito dance around in the seats in front of me. Luka was probably dancing along as well and I bet Gakupo was too. I was hoping we don't get into any accidents.

"So, did you had a good night sleep?"

I turned to look at Rin who had her look towards me. Right there and then, I noticed there was something different about her. She wasn't wearing her usual white bow or hair clips.

"You don't have your bow and clips on," I said.

Rin ran a finger through her short hair. "I woke up not too long ago, so I was a bit drowsy. I'll put them on later. What? Does it bother you?"

I turned away. "No."

"You're weird."

"You're weirder."

"Oh you. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

I turned back to her. "And that was?"

"Did you had a good night sleep?"

"And you care because...?"

Rin shrugged. "I'm just trying to keep a conversation going. I don't like being in an awkward silence for the whole ride."

"I guess. Well, it was decent. How about yours?"

Dear God. Am I actually going along with this?

"It was pretty bad actually," Rin began playing with her thumbs.

"How so?"

"Well, I couldn't really sleep. I kept tossing and turning but nothing made me fall asleep until right at six in the morning I fell asleep just when Miku came inside the house to pick me up. She helped me get everything ready while I got myself ready. That's why we arrived at your place late."

"So, it was you, huh? Do you know how many hours of sleep I could've still had?"

Rin pouted. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's fine but next time, you need to be ready."

"I will."

Silence.

"So, did you come up with a name for the song yet?" Rin said.

I sighed and facepalmed. "Let's not talk about the project. We're on break. Just chill, okay?"

I sensed Rin hesitate. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be too pushy about it. I mean, we're basically done without a name for the song, but that's fine. Sorry." I turned to Rin as she gave me a small smile. "I won't bother you about that during camp."

I frowned. "You don't have to apologize..."

Rin either ignored me or didn't hear me, but she turned towards the window and said nothing. I was about to do the same until...

"Where exactly are we going, Luka?" Miku asked, catching my attention.

"To be honest, I have no idea," Luka said. "Gakupo, where are we going?"

"Don't know. I was just driving along, waiting until someone told me something," he said.

"You guys don't know where we're going?!" I hollered out.

"I thought people already knew. That's why I didn't say anything," Kaito said.

"Do any of you guys know where we are allowed to camp?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"We should turn this car around and head back home. Clearly, we have no idea where we're going," I said.

"No, no. Look, there's a gas station over there. We can stop and ask around. I'm sure someone would know," Luka said. "Either way, we needed to get more fresh snacks."

"Yay! Everything is solved!" Miku cheered.

I sighed and leaned against the seat. I'm surrounded by idiots. Rin giggled cutely, but I pretended not to hear her if not I was tempted to turn her way.

Gakupo drove into a gas station and set it to pump gas into the car. Everyone else got out and walked inside the small store. Everyone went their separate ways and left Rin and I behind.

Just as I was about to walk off, I heard some girls whispering, "Oh my gosh! He's so cute!"

I turned around to see two random girls eyeing me for a while before turning away, giggling.

"Chick magnet."

I turned back over to Rin who smirked.

"They don't know you and they already fallen head over heels for you," she said.

I smirked. "Jealous?"

Rin laughed and walked away. I chuckled and walked my own way.

* * *

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town!"

I growled with great frustration. The weirdos were at it again.

"Okay, okay. Now let's hear to real songs. We're being so random right now," Luka said as she turned on the radio and surfed through the stations.

"I'm getting so pumped!" Miku giggled.

"Cool down...with some ice cream!" Kaito said as he handed Miku a cone with vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you, Kaito!"

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the window. I was doomed to hear them sing for an hour and a half or so until we reached our destination. Dear God...

Because I was bored, I turned over to Rin to see what she was up to because she seemed so quiet throughout the ride. She was facing her window, but I could see on the reflection of it that she was smiling. She seemed happy enough. I guess she doesn't mind all the ruckus everyone else is causing...

Okay. Honestly...I felt very uneasy right now. I don't know why. Just looking at Rin without her signature hair clips and bow, I can't...she looks weird to me. Am I the weird one?

"Rin," I said softly for the others not to hear me and wonder what fascinating thing I was going to tell Rin. They've done it before...I was lucky enough to Rin's attention though.

"Hmm?" she said after turning herself around towards me.

I began to blush. "Uh, where are your hair clips and bow?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "In my bag."

"Which bag?"

"The one at my feet."

I looked down and saw a small white bag. I grabbed it and was about to open it. "Permission?"

"Len, what are you doing?"

"Something."

"What is it?"

"Please?"

Rin sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But I'm keeping an eye on you. You're looking suspicious."

I searched through the bag and took out the hair clips. Without a word, I began placing each clip on her hair where she usually had them.

"L-Len," Rin stuttered.

I felt myself get hot, but pretended I didn't feel it. I took out her white bow and positioned it straight on her head like she always had it. I was surprised she didn't pushed me away.

Once I was done, I looked down to Rin's face that flushed by a deep red, making me only get hotter. I examined her cute face, wishing I could caress her cheek and show my affection, something I didn't show her at all.

I shook my head out of those weird thoughts and turned away. What was I thinking?

There was a long silence after that between Rin and I (excluding the weirdos singing). I peeked over to Rin to see if she was alright, but I found myself looking at her back. She was looking out the window once more. I looked over to the reflection and saw that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She looked fatigued, sleepy. I remembered she told me she couldn't sleep at all last night, and I guess that's why she looks that way.

I continued to stare at her reflection until Rin finally gave up and went to sleep. That brought a smile to my face for some reason. It was actually cute. As she rested her head against the seat, I couldn't help but to admire her beautiful face. She was gorgeous, almost angelic. By the cute face she was making, it made her look even more like an angel sleeping. This girl made me smile without even trying.

I don't know, but I guess I was thinking she might get cold, so I pulled out a blanket out from my bag and gently placed it over Rin, trying hard not to wake her. Luckily, she didn't even stir.

Feeling accomplished, I turned back over to my window and was about to daydream to escape the others' noises until I felt something hit my shoulder. I turned around and, to my surprise, found Rin leaning against me. She must've lost her balance of sitting up and fell. I looked at her face, but she was still snoozing away.

I widely smiled. I could smell the sweet, tangy orange scent on her hair and it soothed me. I looked up front towards the others who were busy doing some crazy stuff that would probably end us getting into trouble and thought that no one would even noticed if I did it.

I gently placed my head against Rin's and fell asleep, hoping I would dream the same dreams as she was.

* * *

**Eh. It was a tough day, tough chapter. I'm not really into this chapter. I don't know. What do you guys think**

**Anyway, the gang goes to their camping trip at first not knowing where they are going. Rin and Len have their own fluff and such. Eh. I'm sorry. I'm just not that satisfied with this chapter. Eh.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the fifteenth chapter. Last time, the gang were heading towards their camping site after getting proper directions. Len and Rin slept against each other, which is a sight to see, am I right? Enjoy this next chapter. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"We're here!" Luka announced.

We all dragged our supplies over towards where she was standing. Even though I did not bring a lot of heavy bags, it was such a drag to have to carry them for a long walk before arriving at our destination. I feel bad for the guys who helped with carrying their partner's bags.

"Please, let's get the stuff down," Gakupo panted from exhaustion as he let the bags fall from his body.

"Gakupo, be careful. I have valuable stuff in there," Luka said as she grabbed her bags from the floor.

After getting ourselves positioned, we started putting up the tents Kaito brought. Us guys worked on ours as the girls did theirs. Surprisely, since none of the girls had gone camping before, they beat us in making the tent. I never went to camping before but I had two guys who supposedly did. What a shame.  
Once that was done and everyone get themselves ready at their designated tents, Luka insisted on starting off the day with fishing. With all of us guys groaning and the girls shimmering, we all made our way towards the lake with our fishing equipment.

"First, I want to know who in the world knows how to fish?" I asked once everyone got to their own positions near the bank of the lake.

"I tried fishing a while back," Kaito said and rubbed the back of his head. "But that was a while back. Almost like centuries ago."

"Gakupo? You went camping before, right?"

"I've never fished," Gakupo said.

I sweat dropped. "So, basically, we're just going to wing this, right?"

"Pretty much. Now let's go! I want to catch us enough fish to last us the whole week!" Luka said as she threw her fishing line to the water, pretty far away from her.

"You just want tuna fish. Impatient as ever," Gakupo said and followed Luka's example.

Even though I never fished before, I'm sure that's not how far out someone should throw their line.

"Yay!" Miku cheered as she did the same as the other two with Kaito following.

What idiots.

I adjusted my line and tried to make myself look like I knew what I was doing.

While I was doing that, a hint of blonde caught the corner of my eye, causing me to peek over my shoulder. I saw Rin looking down to the water. She looked unsure.

"Aren't you going to fish?" I said.

Rin turned to me. "I don't see you fishing."

"That's because I'm adjusting my rod."

"You have no idea what you're doing, right?"

I hesitated and looked down. "Yeah..."

Rin giggled. "I have no idea either. But I'm still going to try."

I turned back up to Rin as I saw her raising her rod. She threw it half way through the lake, way closer to her than where the others positioned theirs.  
I threw my line and, surprisely, it landed right next to Rin's. I was not aiming, I swear.

"Now I guess we wait," Rin said as she sat down.

I followed her lead as I sighed. "Fishing is boring."

Rin giggled. "You just started."

"I know. That's how boring it is."

"Oh you."

I looked at Rin as she looked towards the lake. Luckily, she didn't notice. She didn't notice that I fell asleep along her side during most of the ride. I was lucky enough to have awoke first before she did. If not, that would've been a disaster.

I looked towards the calm water. There were some water bugs swimming about, dragonflies swooping in every now and then, and the gentle noise of the breeze flying by the water. It was really peaceful and beautiful. The early morning sunrise made the water much more enchanting.

"Len, you're spacing out."

I blinked and turned to Rin who smiled to me.

"Wake up, Len," she said. "You could've had a fish on line and you wouldn't have noticed."

I sighed. "As if I care if I catch a fish or not."

"Come on. Don't you want to try to catch at least one?"

"Not really."

"You'll miss the opportunity to catch a banana fish."

I jerked my head to her. "Banana fish? There's such thing?"

Rin laughed as she pointed me. "No! But the face you just did was priceless!"

I pouted.

"Laugh!" Rin gave me a gentle push on the shoulder, making me lose my balance for a while.

I turned to her as she gave me her sunshine smile. I felt my cheeks get hot all of a sudden.

"Geez, Len, here I thought you were going to be fun to mess around with. What happened to our own little war?" Rin said.

"You're still going on about that?" I said.

"It was fun. I had fun with it. I was able to beat you."

I smirked. "What are you talking about? I won."

"You wish, Banana Boy!"

I raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Banana Boy?"

Rin stuck her tongue at me. "Na-na!"

"Orange Girl."

"Huh?"

"Orange Girl, Orange Girl, Orange Girl. Na-na!"

Rin smirked and gave me a small push. "At least that sounds more appealing than Banana Boy."

"My nickname is cute."

"Banana Boy? Really?"

"Road roller."

"Hmm?"

"Road roller."

Rin smiled. "Road roller! Rouda Rora!"

I chuckled. "Rouda Rora rampage!"

"Yay!"

Rin and I laughed at our stupidity. We were making no sense but somehow we understood each other and laughed either way. It felt nice, very nice actually. To be honest, I've never felt so childish before.

"Lovebirds, your lines are getting pulled!"

The call Luka made forced my head to jerk towards her, giving her a glare. "What did you-"

"Len! Your line!" Rin called.

I turned to her as she pointed out to the lake. I quickly turn over to my line which was getting pulled, causing my whole rod to get pulled into the water. I rushed over and grabbed it before it got any farther. Yes, I did had to land in the water to get it but whatever. I didn't care about that. I had to get my first fish.

"Pull!" I heard Gakupo call out.

"No shit!" I shouted as I began pulling the line. Man, this was either a big fish or I caught something I shouldn't have. I pulled and pulled until the weight of the fish decreased in size, making it easier for me to pull it.

"You can do it, Len!" I heard Rin cheer me on.

I smirked and gave the line one last yank. With that, it caused the fish I caught to fly over my head. I looked up to see it. It was a big fish! I followed the fish as it landed on top of Rin's head, causing her to shriek.

I had to laugh at her reaction as I walked over to her and took the fish away. "I caught a fish."

Rin pouted and covered her head. "You did that on purpose."

I laughed. "You should've seen your face. Priceless!"

Rin gave me a playful punch while I continued to laugh. Rin soon joined along, making her laugh synchronize with mine. It was such a melodic sound...even when having the awful smell of fish and wet dog on me. I would've been really pissed at my appearance, but I didn't care. Rin was happy which strangely made me happy.

"See? I told you there were tuna fish here," Luka said as she walked over towards us with the others following. "I know a tuna when I see one."

* * *

**Okay...so first...I've never been camping before so I have no idea what I'm going to do for these next chapters. Haha. I'll come up with something. **

**Since I haven't been feeling good these past days, this chapter might not be as good but I tried. I couldn't fail you guys. I love you all.**

**In this chapter, the gang arrive at their destination and decide to go fishing. Rin and Len hang out together, talk about stuff, and Len gets a fish. But not just any fish, a tuna fish to Luka's knowledge and joy. Yay! **

**Rin and Len seem to be getting along much more than they expected, huh? How cute! They say Rouda Rora! D'aww! I just thought I'd put it there for fluff. xD**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the sixteenth chapter. Last time, the gang went fishing and Len was able to catch himself a tuna fish. Yay! Now we'll see what they do next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The first day of camping was all about fishing and getting ourselves a bunch of fish and later eating them. I hope this next day will be different because I can't stand the smell of fish. I'm not sure how Luka loves it.

"What shall we do today?" Luka said as we all gathered around in our fire-place.

"Let's do something productive than just waiting to catch a fish," Gakupo said.

"Like something extreme!" Miku declared as she took out a leek out of nowhere.

"Poking people with leeks is not a way of fun, Miku," Kaito said.

Miku pouted. "An ice cream eating contest isn't either."

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking about it."

"...true."

I rolled my eyes as I rested my head on my hand. I turned towards Rin who sat next to me as she giggled.

"I got it!" Luka stood up. "Kaito brought some canoes, so let's go on a canoe ride!"

Miku jumped up. "Oh! Canoe ride! Yay!"

I sighed. Great. More water.

Kaito chuckled nervously. "Okay, we'll go on a relaxing canoe ride since this isn't an angry river we have next to us."

"We can make it angry," Luka said. "We'll make it extreme!"

Miku pumped a fist in the air. "Yay!"

I sweat dropped. Dear God no...

Luka and Miku rushed over behind the tents to grab the canoes. Gakupo and Kaito walked over to help them out. I stayed behind with Rin who still held her smile.

"I don't want to do this," I said.

"Come on, party boy. You know you want to," Rin said.

"No. I'm pretty sure I don't. Besides, there's only two canoes. I'll stay behind."

Rin playfully stuck out her tongue at me.

"Here we are!" Luka said as Gakupo carried one canoe and Kaito the other one with Miku by his side. "Now, there are six of us and two canoes...hmm...three can fit just fine in each canoe."

"No, they can't," I said. "We might drown from the weight the canoe can't carry."

"Psh! You and Rin are small, so there isn't really much added."

Small?

"Yeah! Come on, Len. Don't be such a spoil sport," Rin said as she stood up.

I sighed.

"Then it is decided. Gakupo and I go in one canoe. Miku and Kaito on the other one. Rin and Len, you guys choose where you want to go," Luka said.

I growled.

"I'll go with you guys," Rin said as she walked over towards Luka and Gakupo.

"Then Len goes with Miku and Kaito. Now, let's be off!" Luka said as she pointed towards the river and walked away with Rin and Gakupo following.

I sighed as I followed Miku and Kaito.

* * *

"This is the life," Kaito said as he pushed the canoe along the calm, cool water.

Miku smiled as she held onto her leek. "So soothing. Aren't you having fun, Lenny?"

I leaned against the back of the canoe. "I guess."

It was a nice ride. Nothing too obnoxious. It was a nice way to start the day. The water was calm, wind was blowing, and some birds flew about singing their songs.

I turned towards the canoe next to us which had Gakupo paddling and the girls, Luka and Rin, talking among themselves. They all seem happy. Luka, I guess this time your idea made everyone happy than last time.

"Hey you guys!"

I blinked as I saw Luka cupping her hands over her mouth and shouting to us.

"What?!" Miku shouted back.

"We should totally do a race!"

"Oh my gosh, yes!"

Oh my gosh no...

"A race?" Kaito said as he turned around. "Is there something wrong with this peaceful ride?"

"There needs to be more action," Miku told Kaito.

"Why can't we have a peaceful day today?"

"It's too boring." Miku turned back to Luka. "We'll race ya!"

I shook my head furiously. "No, no, no!"

"You are on!" Luka shouted back.

Miku smiled and turned back to the front of the canoe towards Kaito. "You got this, Kaito?"

Kaito sweat dropped. "Miku...why did you-"

"You guys ready?!" Luka shouted back.

"Ready!" Miku shouted.

I leaned forward to Miku. "Are you serious?!"

"And go!" Miku shouted. She pushed Kaito behind her and took his spot. She grabbed the paddle and began paddling at fast speed, causing the canoe to tip at the front almost out of the water.

Kaito flew towards the back and on top of me, making me hit the back of my head.

"Hey, watch it!" I growled as I rubbed the back of my head and turned towards Kaito who had his face right up to mine. We stared at each other from shock as heat raised to my cheeks.

"Get off!" I said as I pushed Kaito off me, causing him to hit his head on the side of the canoe.

"Ow..." he mumbled.

I shook my head then turned my focus towards Miku who looked like a mad woman paddling away on a canoe. I turned towards the canoe next to us and it was in the same position. Luka was the one paddling as Gakupo was in the middle holding Luka onto dear life. Rin was at the back with her arms up in the air as if she were in a roller coaster.

These girls are gonna kill us all...

As I held onto the sides of the canoe as tightly as I could, I could see that Miku was paddling faster than Luka, giving us the lead. I turned over to the other canoe and noticed Luka get frustrated. Then I saw Rin move towards the middle, running over Gakupo and pushing him to the back. She took out another paddle and began paddling away, helping Luka out. That helped them gain more speed and making them in the lead.

"No!" Miku growled as she tried harder to paddle. "Kaito, get up and help me!"

But because I hit Kaito and made him get into his unconscious stand, he didn't reply.

"Len, help out! We need to win!" Miku said.

"Are you kidding me?! We're going to die if we keep doing this!" I said.

"Na-na!"

I then turned over to the other canoe. Rin was looking at me as she stuck out her tongue, mocking me. I pouted. If that's how she's going to be...

I threw Kaito to the back and took his spot. I pulled out another paddle and began paddling. Our canoe was almost out of the water as our speed increased.

"Whoo-hoo!" Miku cheered.

I smirked as our canoe passed the other. Both Luka and Rin turned to us with shocked faces. I winked at Rin to mock her back. She pouted which caused me to laugh.

"And we won!" Miku declared as she stopped paddling. I stopped as well but we didn't stop on time. Since the canoe kept going, we ended up crashing against the bank of the river, causing us to get sent flying and landed on top of each other with Kaito at the bottom, I on the middle and Miku on top.

"Uff!" I said as I felt my air get knocked out of me.

"That was fun!" Miku giggled.

I'm so glad that we were alive. Well, I'm glad that I landed on top of Kaito. He's a life saver.

Miku got off me and helped me up. "Are you okay, Len?"

I dusted myself off. "Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

Miku smiled. "I'm okay."

"Good to hear it."

"You guys okay?"

Miku and I turned around as we saw Luka and Rin reach the bank and walked over to us.

"That was a nasty fall," Luka said.

Miku pointed her leek to Luka. "We won! Ha!"

Luka smiled. "You guys were tough. Good job."

I looked at Rin who smiled to me. "We won."

"I can see that, Mr. Obvious," Rin said.

I chuckled and patted her head. "Don't get jealous. I'm sure you'll win sometime...maybe never."

Rin gave me a playful punch.

"You just hit me. You know what that means," I said as I gave Rin a menacing look.

"Don't rape me," Rin said. "Please don't."

I tackled Rin and began tickling her. She laughed hard and would say 'Rape!' between breaths. I laughed along with her.

"Okay, okay you two. Come on, let's go get a snack," Luka said as she began walking away.

Miku smiled and followed. "Len and Rin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

I got off Rin as I glared at Miku. But before I could anything, Rin pushed me and stuck her tongue out.

"I'll get you next time," she said.

I smirked. "As if." Then I poked her nose. I knew she didn't like that since she gave a death look. I laughed as I ran away.

"Len Kagamine!" Rin shouted at me as she followed.

* * *

**Haha. That was fun. I can just imagine the race between them. Haha. But what about Kaito and Gakupo? Did they just forget about them? Haha. I can imagine Kaito dead laying flat on the ground as Gakupo is dead inside the canoe. Haha. **

**There wasn't much Rin and Len moments until the small part of the end but I thought it was cute. Miku seems to know that they two seem to like to each other. Oh la la!**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the seventeeth chapter. Last time, the gang went on a calm canoe right...psh! They were all over the place! Some were even sent flying at the end. Now we'll see what other activity they'll do this time around. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Wakey, wakey!"

I groaned as I pushed away an annoying disturbance from my face. What a bother.

"Come on, Len. Get up, bro. We don't want to keep the ladies waiting."

I opened my eyes half way as I saw Kaito's back facing towards me as he began to grab his belongings and placed them inside a large backpack. I groaned once more as I rubbed my eyes.

"They can wait as long as they can," I mumbled.

Kaito chuckled. "I don't think so. They've wanted this trip for the longest."

I slowly sat up in my sleeping bag and gave Kaito an unamused face. "The hiking trip has to be today?"

Kaito turned to me and nodded.

I sighed and decided to get up. I felt so drowsy. Today wasn't the day to wake up early for a hiking trip. Especially not after what happened last night...

* * *

_"Gakupo, what were you thinking about bring alcoholic drinks here?" I said as Gakupo pulled out a large bottle of Vodka._

_"Today just hasn't been a day for me. I almost died," Gakupo said._

_Kaito sighed. "Same here. I literally died two times today."_

_I face palmed. "You guys are still under aged."_

_Kaito laughed. "Don't try to be the angel in this group. We all know all the things you've done."_

_I sighed._

_Gakupo handed each of us a small glass and poured us right to the top._

_"I'm not sure about this," I said._

_Kaito drunk down his shot and asked for more. Gakupo served him as well as he drank his._

**_~10 minutes later~_**

_"Len, I always thought you were cute," Kaito said as he snuggled against me._

_I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him. "Dude, you're drunk."_

_"I'm not drunk. What chu talking about?"_

_"Both of you are drunk," Gakupo hiccupped._

_"Let's...let's have a...uh...threesome," Kaito said._

_I threw my hands up in the air. "Whee!"_

* * *

I shook my head. "We really shouldn't have drunk at all last night."

Kaito shrugged. "We all needed that getaway."

"We...didn't-"

"No, bro. That'd be too gross."

I shivered and decided to just start the day off to forget the wild night. "Fine. Let's get this hike over with."

* * *

We've walked for at least thirty minutes. Heavy bags on each, weighing us down. Well, at least the guys. Luka and Miku had their own bags get carried by Gakupo and Kaito. Rin had her own small backpack, a smart idea to do. I don't know why people had to bring so much stuff along for a walk.

"These woods are so peaceful," Miku said as she looked around with her binoculars.

"Find anything interesting, Miku?" Kaito said.

"Just trees and birds and bugs and such. Still no sight of aliens anywhere."

"I doubt you'll find any."

"They exist, Kaito. Just you wait."

"If not aliens, I'm sure there are some supernatural stuff here like ghosts," Luka said.

"There better not be any," Gakupo said.

"Are you afraid of ghosts, darling?"

"Terrified."

Luka laughed as she patted Gakupo hard on the back. "You'll be fine, scary cat."

Gakupo pouted.

I rolled my eyes and set my focus to the soil filled path before us. Someone needed to know where we were going and how we were going to get back. I wouldn't want to get lost in a place I've never been before.

"Hey, I wanna see you...don't you wanna see me anymore?"

I jerked my head towards Rin who began singing softly a familiar song. She had her face directed up to the sky and a smile was formed gently across her lips.

"I've been waiting for your call," she sang.

I hesitated. That's when I realized she was singing the song we wrote together. How could I forgotten that?

Rin caught me looking at her and blinked. "Len?"

I blinked back and shook my head. "Sorry."

"Did you hear me sing?"

"Uh...yeah."

Rin giggled. "I've been practicing. In my free time, you know, when we're not doing any activities. But it just slipped out my mouth."

"I'll be honest with you. I forgot we even had that song."

"Len, how could you?"

"Uh...my bad?"

Rin smiled and turned her focus back to the tall trees. "That's fine. I guess that song really isn't much to you since it is for a project. Maybe other songs that don't relate to school capture you. I mean...I like our song."

I looked at her. "It's not that it's for school. I just don't know why I forgot about it. I...I like the song too."

Rin turned back to me. "You do?"

I rubbed the back of my head from embarrassment. "Well...yeah...it's a nice song...I think."

Rin smiled. "I think it's a nice song too."

I smiled back. "We haven't thought of a name for it yet."

Rin blinked. "But I thought you didn't want to discuss about that while on our break?"

"We're not really doing much than walk around. We can just suggest some names and later figure out which one fits best."

"What have you done to the Len I know?"

I chuckled. "Is it really surprising that I want to work on our project?"

"It's just shocking. You being the player and delinquent of the school, I wouldn't expect you to work."

"I'm full of surprises."

Rin giggled. "Apparently, you are."

"Look!"

Just then, Miku shouted out, causing for both Rin and I to turn to her as we saw her pointing to a tree branch that held a bird's nest.

"I wanna see that close up," she said, turning towards Kaito.

Kaito sweat dropped and placed down the backpacks. "I'll help you out."

Kaito bent down a bit for Miku to get on and get a piggy back ride. Miku giggled as Kaito walked over towards the nest for Miku to examine it.

"Look, Luka, there are eggs in this nest," Miku said.

"I want to see." Luka turned to Gakupo who was already ready to carry her.

"I knew you were going to ask," he said and carried Luka on his back.

Miku took a picture of the nest with her camera before backing away for Luka to see.

"How beautiful. I've always wanted to see a nest up close," Luka said.

"We'll have to be quick or the owners are going to appear and we'll get attacked. Birds are evil," Gakupo said.

I place down my bag and popped my back. I noticed Rin on her tippy toes, trying to see the nest but she was so short, the shortest out all of us. She'll never be able to see.

"You want to see the nest too, don't you?" I said as I walked over to her.

Rin turned to me and gave me puppy eyes. "Yes."

I chuckled and bent down. "Get on."

Rin blinked. "W-what?"

"I'll carry you."

"But...you?"

"I'll try not to drop you."

"Not very assuring of you."

"Just get on."

Without anything else said, Rin walked over to me and slowly got on me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her legs for her not to fall and walked towards the nest as Luka and Gakupo moved out of the way.

"Can you see it?" I asked.

"Yes. It's pretty," Rin said.

Even though I couldn't see her face, I'm sure she was smiling which made me smile. Until I realized what I was doing, I nearly let go of her. I hesitated. Just why was I doing this? Why was I carrying her? Why did I feel happy? Rin was supposedly my arch-enemy. Why was I helping her?

"That's enough. Thank you, Len," Rin said.

I shook my head out from my thoughts and backed away. I gently placed Rin back down to earth.

"Ow!" she shrieked.

Alarmed, I quickly turned to her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Rin looked down to her left arm which had a medium-sized cut and a small stream of blood ran down.

"Rin, you got cut!" Miku said as she walked over to her.

"I got first aid. Don't worry," Luka said as she began searching through her bag.

I bit my lip from anxiety. "Rin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Rin smiled to me. "It's fine. It was my fault either way. I moved my arm without looking over to a branch that caught me."

Luka walked over to Rin and began cleansing her wound. She then placed a bandage over it and everything was fine.

"There you go," she said. "It wasn't much of a deal."

"Thank you, Luka," Rin said.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's continue our hike," Miku said.

Everyone began getting their stuff. I looked at Rin who seemed like nothing happened to her. I know it was a small cut but still. I couldn't help but feel guilty and hurt as if I received the cut myself.

And so, we began to walk once more. I continued to keep track of where we were going as the others enjoyed the scenery passing them by. Everything seemed to be going fine until twenty or so minutes passed by...

I noticed Rin was feeling exhausted. She was beginning to walk slower and slower. Her face was red and sweaty. She drank her two water bottles all at once and I knew she was still thirsty. She must not be feeling okay.

"Rin, do you want to rest?" I asked as I gave her a concerned look.

Rin turned to me and smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"Your face is red and sweaty." I took out a napkin from my pocket and wiped the sweat off her face. As I did so, I felt her face was hot. "And you seem to have a fever. Are you sure you want to continue? I can tell the others to stop."

"I'm fine, Len. Don't worry about me," she said. She was lying. I saw her eyes drift off for a while from exhaustion.

"No. We're going to stop for now and take you back to camp." I stopped walking and grabbed Rin's arm to stop her from walking anymore. "Guys, let's stop."

The others turned towards us.

"Is something wrong?" Luka asked.

"Rin's not feeling good," I said. "We need to-"

Rin pushed me away and glared at me. "I told you I'm fine! Don't babysit me like I'm some child!"

I was taken back by Rin's sudden reaction. But what caught my attention more was the fact that Rin was beginning to shake terribly and couldn't sustain herself well.

"Rin, you're feeling tired? We can go-" Kaito began to say but was cut off by Rin.

"I said I was fine! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" she said.

"Rin, stop saying you're fine. You're not," I said as I walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Rin shouted as she pushed me but I managed to hold onto her. She struggled for a while before she suddenly fainted. I was glad I was holding her and caught her just in time.

"Rin!" I hastily said.

"Oh my!" Miku exclaimed. "We need to take her back to camp! She looks extremely sick."

I nodded and carried Rin. As I looked down on her, I noticed some pain in her face expression. Then flashbacks appeared in my mind. The first time I saw Rin faint, the time I carried her to her house, the worried faces of her parents, the days Rin's missed classes, and Rin's weak smile. Was this her sickness acting up again?

Without a word, I quickly made my way back to camp, not really caring if the others were right at my heels. I need to take care of her. I couldn't let her get sick on me again. The thing is, what type of sickness did she have? This could not be the common cold.

I shook my head from those negative thoughts. I need to be positive. Rin will be okay. This was only a passing sickness. She would be fine. She has to be...

"How about...Why Don't You Call Me Yet...?"

I looked down as Rin whispered a phrase to me without opening her eyes.

"Rin?" I whispered back, afraid I might hurt her hearing.

"That sounds...nice..."

* * *

**RIN! NO! NOT YOU AGAIN! DON'T GET SICK AGAIN! LEN, SAVE HER! AAHHHHH!**

**Man, everything was going just fine. The gang went on a hike, looked at a nest, and then Rin gets sick again. Darn it. And she was able to come up with a name for the song...oh Rin...why must it be you? **

**Most of you must be ready to shoot me down. "You're the one writing this! If Rin dies because of you, you die!" I'm like "O.o"**

**Anyway, tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the eighteenth chapter. Last time, as the gang went on a hike, Rin got sick yet again. Len was able to catch her in time before she fell to the ground and headed towards the camp site. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I sighed as I sat on my living room couch. My place was dark and gloomy like it normally was but now it felt worse. I rested my head on my hand and ran my fingers through my hair. The only thing I had in my mind was Rin.

She was sick again. During camp, she fell ill and was taken care of in a flash. However, Luka and Miku couldn't do much. We had to cancel out trip and send Rin to her parents which they immediately took her to the hospital. All this happened incredibly fast and just yesterday, it felt like it was today. Yesterday was yesterday and today was a new day. But would it be any better?

I looked around the living room. My piano was still set up from last week and some of the music sheets were still scattered around. I picked up one sheet and read over the lyrics written.

_"How about...Why Don't You Call me Yet?"_

I sighed. Rin, why would you suggest a title while your sickness overcame you? Either way, I grabbed a pencil and wrote down the title.

Suddenly, I heard a beep. I turned to my phone and grabbed it. I received a text from Kaito saying: Visit her.

I hesitated. Visit her? Why would he send that to me? It was like he knew exactly what I was debating in my head: To visit Rin or ignore her. I could visit Rin, it's what I really wanted, but I'm not even sure if she's still at the hospital or not. I can't call her because they would be a bit disturbing and I had no idea what her house number was to call her parents. I can always ignore the fact that she was sick in the first place and let everything resolve on its own. It wasn't my responsibility...

That would be a sin for me. I can't do something like that.

I got up, put on my jacket, grabbed my keys, and headed straight to her house and see what I can find.

* * *

I knocked two times and waited patiently. I was hoping someone would answer quickly and explain to me everything that's going on. I have to know.

The door opened slightly, revealing Rin's mom. She raised an eyebrow but smiled afterwards.

"Hello there," she said.

"Ma'am, is your daughter okay?" I asked.

The woman sighed and opened the door, letting me enter. Once I did, I noticed Rin's dad talking away on the phone. He looked serious and a bit frustrated. Something was bothering him.

The woman lead me down the hall towards Rin's room. We both stopped in front of the door and she looked directly at me.

"She may be resting. If she is, don't wake her up. If she's not, you can speak with her," she whispered.

I nodded. The woman smiled and began walking away until I whispered out to her. "Ma'am, may I know what sickness she has?"

The woman stopped. I turned to her to see her back facing me. We stayed standing in silence for a while until the woman turned slightly and gave out a soft, sad smile. "Let her tell you herself," she said before walking away.

Not even her mom wanted to tell me. Why not? I sighed and turned to face the door. I have to ask Rin. She has to tell me. I have to know. She has to trust me with it. I tried to do it last time, but it didn't work. The common cold, she said, but I doubt it's that.

I sighed one more time before gently knocking on the door.

"Come in," I heard Rin's voice.

I grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. I opened the door a crack and peeked inside. I saw Rin laying on my bed, snuggled up. She turned her head towards me and nearly jumped out from her bed.

"L-Len?!" she stuttered.

I came in and closed the door behind me. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Rin blinked but shook her head. "I was already awake."

I leaned against the wall closed to the door and examined Rin. She looked like she normally would, healthy and bright. However, I knew she wasn't as healthy as I thought she was. She had a monster clinching onto her, causing her to get sick and I needed to know what it was, so maybe I could counter it.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

Rin sat up with her covers over her. She looked cold even though the temperature was mild, not too cold nor too hot. "I'm fine. Just a bit cold."

"It's not even cold in here. It's actually a decent temperature."

"I'm sure it is, but I feel cold. My hands and feet are cold."

I walked over toward her and sat down on the foot of her bed. Rin blinked.

"Can I see your hands?" I said as I stretched out a hand to her.

Rin frowned. "They're pretty cold."

"I don't care."

Rin sighed and struck out a hand to me. I gently grabbed it and cupped my hands over it. She was incredibly cold it was insane.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

I didn't look at her. "I wouldn't want you too freeze. Other hand."

"Huh? O-oh..." Rin gave me her other hand and I did the same with that one. Why was she so cold?

"Has anyone else visited you?" I asked.

"The others have earlier today. They were all making me laugh as usually," Rin smiled. "They're such great friends."

I rubbed my hands against hers. "They worry about you. A lot."

"I'm sure they do. I hate to have them worry about me. I told them I would be fine. I am fine."

I frowned and looked at Rin. She caught my eyes as I gave her a serious look. "Rin, we'll all worry about you. Don't ever say you're fine when you know you're not."

Rin hesitated and turned away from me. "I am fine. You're not feeling what I'm feeling. I am fine."

"You're only hurting us more than you think you are with telling a lie like that." I let go of her. "Rin, can you tell me what's wrong with you?"

Rin turned to me with a frown on her face. "Why do even care?"

I frowned. "How do you know I care? I could be asking just for the others' sakes. They want to know. But...I'll honestly say that I also want to know. I...I care..."

Rin clutched tighter to her covers as she looked down. "Len...please don't lie to me. I know you don't care..."

I growled. "Does it really matter if I care or not? Can you please just tell me?"

Rin jerked her head to me. "Of course it matters if you care or not! I can't go around telling people about my sickness if they don't care. This is serious business, and I wouldn't want those who don't give a damn about me to know about it!"

I grabbed Rin by her shoulders and stared down into her eyes. "Rin, I care! I care! Why don't you believe me?"

Rin stared back. "Because you've hurt many other hearts..."

I hesitated. She was right. I, Len Kagamine, the player of the school, has hurt many other hearts and not caring about the broken pieces. I never cared before. It all makes sense now. I was someone Rin couldn't trust with her deep secrets. No wonder she hesitated to tell me anything.

I let go of her and turned away. I was such a disappointment. Why did I ever thought Rin would tell me something as important as her sickness? Len, you're so stupid.

I sighed and stood up. "You're right, Rin. I'll just leave you alone. I'm glad you're feeling better." I walked towards the door and opened it. I thought I heard Rin whisper my name but that could always be me...

Suddenly, I felt arms wrapped themselves around my chest. I hesitated and turned my head over to the owner of the arms. Rin rested her head against my back but didn't look at me.

"I'm sorry, Len. I didn't mean to hurt you like that..." Rin said.

Her cold hands reached my skin even through the jacket and shirt I had but I did not mind. I turned back over to the door and sighed. "I'm the one who's suppose to be sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to tell me anything. I don't deserve to know anything about you. I am the player after all..."

"Len..." Rin turned me around to face her. "...you're not the person I thought you were. Or maybe you changed through time for some reason, but you..." Rin bit her lips and looked down. "I think I can trust you with this secret."

"Rin..."

Rin hugged me tightly, something she had never done to me. It was sudden and unexpected but it felt so right. My arms trembled, wondering if I should hug her back.

"Len...I have...leukemia..." she whispered.

My world suddenly shut down. Everything became a blur to me and dark as if the sun was turned off. I suddenly began feeling cold, icy cold as if I was inside the freezer naked. That news was not what I expected. It was too much for me to handle.

Then, out of all my negativity, I heard Rin crying.

I blinked back to reality and looked down to Rin who was crying on me. She wetted my shirt and jacket, something I would normally get mad about. But I didn't care about that. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and felt my own eyes gets watery.

"Len..." Rin sobbed.

I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. "Rin...you'll be fine. You'll be fine..."

Was that a truth or lie? I wasn't sure but I did hope it would be true. I needed her to be fine. If she wasn't...I would disintegrate along with her. It's like we're connected somehow and whatever she's feeling, I feel it too. If she gets worse, I'll get sick. If she...

I continued to hug Rin as tightly as I could, trying to pass my heat to warm her cold body. "I'll never leave your side, Rin. I'll be your butterfly on your right shoulder."

* * *

**And there it was, the chapter most people have waited for, the chapter where Rin's sickness is finally revealed...what a sad thing to know. Poor Rin...please get well soon.**

**Len decides to visit Rin and make sure she's feeling better. The two get into a little argument and all but they made up to each other with hugs and sadness. Aww Len does care. But now that he knows about Rin, what is there for him to do? Stay by her side of course. This is where the title gets into action once more. I don't know. I had to. Man, poor Rin. I can't keep the fact that she has such a horrible sickness. I'm sorry, Rin! T_T**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the nineteenth chapter. Last time, Rin told Len about her sickness being leukemia. Poor Rin. Now we'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I began packing my piano and other belongings and headed towards Rin's house. Today, we were going to practice our song before we get back to school the following week. Rin invited me over. She was the one who wanted to do it. I tried to tell her she should rest and not work her body, but she insisted. I couldn't get her worked up. If she wanted me to be with her, then I would be with her. I promised I would stay by her side and...

Okay, yesterday was the day I confessed to myself that I love Rin. Yes. I love her. I don't love her as any other girl I've laid my hands on. I literally love her as in those cheesy, lovey-dovey stuff. I couldn't even believe myself when I realized it, but I love Rin. But even so, I wonder if Rin feels the same. If she doesn't, I'll be having this unwanted attachment. I'd hate to have that. It'll be a one-sided love. That wouldn't be good.

I shook my head from those thoughts. I had to reach her house first before anything else. I had to be by her side.

Along the way over to her house, just outside of it actually, I noticed a moving van parked in front of the house next to it. Some people carrying furniture were walking back and forth to and from the house. In front of Rin's house, I saw her parents talking with other adults with light blue and gray hair.

I walked over to the entrance of the house. Rin's parents noticed me and smiled. Her mom motioned me inside then both went back to talking with the other adults. I was thinking they were either greeting or saying good bye to the ones moving in or out. Whatever the case was, I made my way towards Rin's room. I knocked on the door gently and waited for her response.

"Come in," I heard her say.

I opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Rin, I brought-" But I was suddenly cut off from the view that presented before me. Rin was sitting in her bed, having her hands held by someone else I never saw before. They both turn their heads towards me and smiled.

"Hello, Len," Rin greeted.

"Hey..." I said as I placed down the piano I had besides the door along with my back pack. I glared over to the other person, not knowing if it was a guy or a girl. They had silver hair with a piece of it in the shape of the letter "P". They had teal eyes that stood out from their face along with the grin it held. I kind of felt a bit disturbed.

"Len, this is my new neighbor," Rin said. "His name is Piko."

The boy let go of Rin and walked over to me. He smiled widely and bowed. "Nice to meet you!"

I frowned. "Yeah..."

"What's your name again?"

"Len..."

Piko smiled. "Hey, Len! I hope we can be great friends."

"Yeah..."

Piko walked back to Rin and sat down on her bed.

Rin smiled. "He's here in the meantime as his parents are talking with mine and the movers are moving their stuff. Mom invited him over to meet me and we've talked since."

"That's nice, I guess..." I mumbled. Not really. I didn't feel good about this. I don't know why. I guess because I just wanted Rin and I to be alone and not have someone else in here.

"Piko has warmed my hands in the meantime too," Rin said. "But now you're here, Len, so we can start working on our project."

I pulled out the lyrics from my bag and handed them to Rin. I went to setting up the piano.

"Oh! A song!" I heard Piko say. "Would you mind having me around to listen to it?"

Yes, so please leave.

"Of course not, Piko. You can stay and listen. You can actually be our first audience member. You can tell us what you think about it," Rin said.

"Yay!"

Once I got the piano set up, I pulled up a chair and sat. "Okay. I got everything ready."

Piko got off from the bed and stood straight next to the bed. "I will stand here and listen."

"You can stay sitting, Piko. You don't have to stand up," Rin said.

Piko sat back down. "Then I sit."

I sighed. Piko acted a lot like a little kid.

Rin giggled and turned towards me. "Okay, Len. Let's start."

I nodded and began playing. We both began singing the parts we had, and I thought we did a great job. Rin's voice was so soothing and sync perfectly well with mine. We were going to get an 'A' no doubt about it.

"Wow!" Piko stood up and clapped. "That was amazing!"

Rin giggled. "Thank you, Piko. I thought I might had skipped beat when I shouldn't have."

"No, it was-" But I got interrupted by Piko.

"You were great, Rin! Such an amazing voice you have! I wish I had a voice like yours. You really are the best," he said as he hugged Rin.

Rin giggled and hugged back. That scene. It gave me chills down my spine yet I felt a burning sensation inside my chest. I glared at Piko as his smile seemed to pierce my very soul.

"Piko." Just then the door opened and Rin's mom poke her head in. "Piko, your parents are calling you. They want you to get your room ready since the movers brought everything into the house."

Piko let go of Rin and smiled. "Thank you for telling me. I'll be with them shortly."

The woman smiled and walked away. Piko turned back to Rin.

"I must go now, my lovely Rin. Maybe we can see each other tomorrow again?" Piko said.

Rin smiled. "Of course, Piko. I would love to have you around."

I felt as my heart had been stabbed.

Piko grinned and hugged Rin one last time. "You're the best, Rin! I'll see you later then." Piko waved at Rin and walked towards the door. As he passed me, I glared at him as he gave me this strange smirk before leaving. I blinked in confusion. He didn't just do that, did he?

"Well," Rin stretched her arms. "I'm feeling a bit tired. We can practice again for one last time before you go back home, Len. But I need to take my nap before I do that. Sounds okay with you? I promise I won't sleep too long."

I sighed. "It's fine. I think we did enough for today. You don't have to force yourself." I began to pack up my things.

"But, Len, I want to practice at least one more time. Please?"

I looked at Rin who gave me puppy eyes. It's hard to say no to those gorgeous blue eyes.

I sighed once more. "Fine."

Rin smiled. "Thank you, Len." Almost immediately, Rin layed on her bed and fell asleep.

I looked at her sleep for a while with her angelic face she held before walking out from her room. I was only going to have a walk for a while. I thought it would be a better idea than just sitting in her room, staring at her. It would be creepy if I stayed.

I headed out of the house as Rin's parents both walked in. They smiled at me as I smiled back. I continued to head back to the sidewalk and got ready to turn towards the direction of my house until...

"Why if it isn't Len."

I hesitated and turned around to see Piko leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face. I growled. "Piko."

Piko gave out a small laugh. "Don't try to get in the way, okay?"

"In the way of what?"

"You know Rin belongs to me."

I hesitated. "Rin?"

Piko smirked. "Yes Rin. She's the most loveliest person I ever set my eyes on. She's very sweet and kind. She has a pure heart." He glared at me. "She doesn't deserve to get herself ruined by the bad apple such as yourself."

I glared back. "What do you know about me? You may be the bad apple here."

Piko walked over to me and grabbed my jaw. I struggled to get free but he pierced his nails deep into my skin.

"She told me about you. She told me everything about you," he said.

I hesitated.

"She told me how awful of a person you are. A player, am I right? A player of the school. Do you really think you would have a chance with such an innocent girl as Rin? Well, I won't let you take her." Piko threw me to the ground. "Rin is mine, you hear me? I won't let your dirty hands get on her and make her un-pure. Go toy around with some other girls who actually like stuff like that." With that, he turned to his house and left me alone on the ground.

He was right. I was the bad apple. Rin told him about me, everything about me that made me a bad person. But what can I say? I am everything she told him. Every bad thing.

I stood up and walked toward my house. I can't go back to Rin, especially after knowing about everything she thinks about me. After all this time, I thought I'd changed because of her. She made me into someone better than I was. She made me want to be different. And now knowing she still thinks I am the awful person I was, it makes me think if I even changed at all. I was still Len Kagamine, the player, to her. I didn't change her viewpoint on me.

I kicked a pebble across the sidewalk.

Damn it! Here I thought that maybe Rin liked me a bit. I was wrong all along. She hates me. She completely hates me. Gosh...I'm such a horrible person.

I arrived at my house, walked over to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. I needed to sleep. I can't be awake in this nightmare anymore. Then again, I doubt I'll have any sweet dreams. My nightmares might become worse, but I had to escape somehow.

Without second thoughts, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**And that was that. This was one of those weird chapters for me. I had a plot for it but then my mind would drift off and create something else and yeah...oh well.**

**Anyway, Piko decided to join in the fun. Yay! He's Rin's new neighbor and friend. But Len did not like him at all from the first time he set his eyes on him. Oh Piko, you and your cheery self...**

**Wait...what is this? Piko just told Len to back off Rin? He suddenly took a turn there. And he made Len feel so bad too. But then...was it really his fault or did Rin really told him about Len? Poor Len. Now his hopes are down. D'aww...come on, Rin. Love him!**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the twentieth chapter. Last time, Piko had joined in and began seeing Rin after moving in. Len did not like the interaction the two had and was even told off by Piko. Darn him! Anyway, please do enjoy this next chapter. Thank you. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I woke up feeling groggy. I turned to look at my clock to see 12:00pm in bright red light. Geez. I've slept more than I usually handle. It was over 10 hours of sleep, yet I still felt half asleep. I shrugged it off, however, and decided to get myself ready for the day.

After getting dressed and having important business done, I walked over to my living room. It was strangely empty at first glance until I noticed that the piano that usually stands there wasn't there. That's when I realized I left it at Rin's house along with my other belongings.

I sighed. I didn't want to go back to her house. I didn't want to be seen by someone who thought only negative things about me. Not to forget that other guy. But I had to get my stuff back one of these days. Might as well get them now, right?

I grabbed my keys and opened my door just as a breeze chilled me a bit. I had to get back in and get a jacket to keep myself warm. I walked out of my house and locked the door behind me. It was getting chilly outside now. Winter was soon approaching.

* * *

I knocked gently three times before having Rin's mom open the door as usual. She gave me a weird look that consisted a smirk and a frown. I had no idea.

"Hello," I said because it was the only thing I could say.

"Hello there. Came to visit my daughter?" she said.

"Actually, I came for the stuff I left."

"You're going to have to get through the beast."

"Excuse me?"

The woman giggled softly. "Come in."

I raised an eyebrow and entered the house. I noticed Rin's dad sitting at the living room couch and watching tv.

"You left Rin," the woman said.

"Huh?" I turned back to her.

"She told me the both of you were going to practice singing one more time before you had to leave, but you left as she took a nap."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah...sorry about that. I just thought Rin needed the rest instead of forcing herself to work, so I decided to leave." I lied but whatever.

"Well, try explaining that to her."

The woman lead me to Rin's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Rin said.

"Now, if she gives you any trouble, please don't hesitate to call me. She was pretty upset when you left her," the woman said before walking away.

I sighed and slowly opened the door. I'd imagine Rin sitting on her bed with the covers completely covering her. However, I saw Rin sitting by her window which was open without a blanket covering her. She giggled out the window as if she saw something funny.

"Rin?" I said as I closed the door behind me.

Rin turned to me and smiled. "Look who decided to show up."

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you yesterday. I just thought you needed the rest more than the practice."

"Well, I didn't. I was well rested after my hour nap. I thought you would wait for me but, instead, you left me."

"I'm sorry."

Rin turned back to her window. "It's fine, I guess."

A cold breeze swept through the window, causing for Rin to shiver.

"What are you doing sitting there without a blanket and having your window open? You're going to get sick," I said as I grabbed a blanket from her bed and walked over to her. "Here." But as I was about to wrap the blanket around Rin, something stabbed me on my forehead.

Rin giggled and shouted out the window. "Nice shot!"

"The heck was that?" I said as I rubbed my forehead and looked down to see a paper airplane on the floor in front of me. I then looked out the window to see the house next door have its window open. I hesitate once I saw the face that popped out from that window.

Piko.

"Sorry!" Piko shouted back to me with a disgusting smile.

I growled and finished wrapping the blanket around Rin.

"Don't get mad at him, Len," Rin said as she grabbed the paper airplane. "He didn't mean to."

He didn't mean to? I'm sure that bastard had every intention to hit me.

Rin unfolded the paper airplane to reveal a message inside. I peeked over to see what it said but Rin hid it away from me.

"Nuh-huh," she said. "This is a conversation Piko and I are having. Sorry but you can't know what we're talking about."

I hesitated. A private conversation between Rin and Piko? What in the world could they be talking about?

Rin grabbed a blank sheet of paper next to her and wrote something before folding it into an airplane and sending it back to Piko. What a strange yet unfair way for these two to be communicating.

Rin giggled and turned back to me. "So, I believe you came back for your stuff, huh? It's over there where you left it. By the way, I was tempted to play your piano, so I did. It's been a while since I played it. Brought back old memories."

I frowned as I gave Rin sorrowful eyes. She must've noticed because her smile turned into a frown.

"Len, is something wrong?" she asked.

Just then, a paper airplane came flying in, landing on Rin's lap. She opened it up and read what was sent to her. A small smile formed on her lips but then was erased once she turned her focus back on me.

"You can tell me, Len. What's wrong?" Rin said.

I hesitated. Did she really wanted to know what was wrong with me? She was in the middle of a conversation with Piko. She had a note to send back. However, she didn't began writing one and completely ignored me. She placed the note away and gave me her full attention. Did she really wanted to know?

I frowned and turned away. "I'm fine, Rin. Don't worry about me."

Of course I had to say that. Rin was already sick as she is. I can't be telling her anything I felt nor anything Piko told me about what she thought of me. I'm sure that wouldn't make her feel any better. I couldn't bring that upon herself. I had to keep it all inside.

"Seriously, Len. One of the biggest lies you can ever tell anyone," Rin said, catching my focus. "Don't tell me you're fine when I can clearly see that you're not."

"Rin.." I whispered.

She knew. She knew something was wrong with me. But how? It's not like she knows me...or does she? Does she know me well enough to know when I'm feeling down and when I'm not? But how? Does she...

Rin placed her cold hands on mine and made me look her deep into her eyes. "Len, what's wrong? I've seen in your eyes that something has bothered you for quite a long time. You can tell me what it is. I told you my problem a few days ago. Do you trust me enough to tell me what's your sickness?"

I hesitated. Rin wanted to know. She wanted to know about my sickness...what a weird way to put it, but she's right. I have this sickness I have not been able to cure. All this time, this sickness had expanded more and more without realizing it until a while ago and now I needed the cure. The only cure of this sickness of mine was Rin herself. She was the antidote. She was the one thing I needed to help me feel better. Without her, I feel rotten inside.

"Rin...I..." I began to say, feeling myself tremble. Was I ready to tell her this? What's worse, what if she's not ready? I don't want to hurt her.

"Yes, Len?" Rin said as she got closer to me, mentioning me to whisper whatever secret I had. Her gorgeous blue eyes made my heart melt just by looking at them.

I felt myself blush. "Rin...I-"

"Heya!"

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard as Rin and I both got startled. We turned around to see Piko face down and his legs hanging from the window. He looked up and gave us a cheesy grin.

Immediately, my world turned into a darker hue.

"Piko, how in the world did you got here?" Rin said as she let go of me and focused on Piko. Her touch suddenly left me, making me feel naked.

Piko rubbed the back of his head. "Ehe. I was just wondering why you were taking a while to respond back. I grew worried and decided to check up on you to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry." Rin helped Piko get up and dusted him. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Piko hugged Rin. "Nope! I was sore but now that I'm holding you, I'm cured."

Rin giggled. "Oh Piko."

The small excitement I held about finally confessing to Rin had vanished away. Seeing her being hugged by some other guy who she just met a day ago yet seeing how much they might like each other made me lose my touch. I had to get out of here.

I grabbed my piano and my back pack and exited the room, ignoring Rin's call.

I'm sorry, Rin. I can't be there when you're with someone else. I can't tell you my feelings for you when there's the one guy who pointed out that you don't like me.

I bit my lip.

Rin, are you the one lying to me?

I exited the house and made my way towards my house. Along my way, however, I had to be caught by that bastard.

"Let me go!" I growled as I struggled to get free from Piko's grasp. He held tight on me though.

"Look, Rin was not happy when you left her for the second time," he said.

"Huh?"

Piko laughed menacing and let me go. "As if I care! You're actually pretty smart for a brainless idiot. You know when to hide your tail between your legs and run away."

I growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why are you following me only to tell me shit like that?!"

Piko smirked. "I only came here because Rin told me so. She told me to bring you back to her, but you know I won't do that. You're only going to ruin our perfect time. You ruined it two times already. I don't want you to ruin it again."

"I suggest you rub that smirk off your face before I do."

Piko laughed. "You're really pathetic. Do you really think that would solve anything? Do you think that would make Rin like you at all?"

I hesitated.

"Rin hates you. She despises you," Piko said.

_"I despise your existence"_

He was right. She does really hate me. Even before I even began liking her, she never liked me. Rin, why? Why are you hurting me with those fake smiles you give me?

Piko poked my forehead as he gave me a smirk. "Just give it a rest, Len. You're only wasting your time. Don't ruin yourself more than you already are, you poor dog. Run back to your house and lay in remorse over every little sin you have committed." Piko turned around and took a few steps before turning back to me. "You are dirty, un-pure." Then he left.

Without having anything in my mind, I made my way back to my house. I dropped my piano and my bag and sat on the living room couch.

I felt nothing.

* * *

**You know what? I'm regretting putting Piko in this. He's hurting Len! Urgh! Haha. But it only makes the story more interesting. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (I'm such an awful person)**

**Len visits Rin once more to get his stuff and he found her sending notes to Piko via paper airplanes. That would've been cuter if it was Rin and Len doing it, but whatever! IllusionaryWorld decided to be an ass and make Rin and Piko do it. Geez! Haha.**

**Len was so close to confessing to Rin until Piko interrupted. Strike two.**

**Then, as Len was leaving, Piko appeared and began to tell him off again. Strike three.**

**I really am such a horrible person. I'm sorry Len! **

**It's also not that I hate Piko and see him as a bad guy. I love him! I see him as an innocent, cheery guy. Somehow, I transformed him into a monster. I'm sorry too Piko! T_T**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you to all my fellow readers. I love you all! ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the twenty-one chapter. Last time, Len went back to Rin's house to get his stuff back only to find her talking with Piko via paper airplanes. Len was about to confess to Rin until Piko decided to show up and ruin it. Then Piko decided to also hurt Len one more time. That boy just loves to hurt poor Len. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

School came crawling back again. On a cold, breezy day. I gathered my bags and everything else I needed for the long day ahead of me. And what a long day it shall be. Hopefully, it would end sooner than usual. I didn't want to be out for much too long.

* * *

I entered my first class to see that nothing has really changed. The girls still swooned over me and worshiped me as some kind of god. I would be smiling, happy for what I had become, but I couldn't. Knowing that this was the reason I was so messed up, made my smile fade away. I headed towards my seat at the far left corner and stared out the window, ignoring everyone talking to me.

Suddenly, I heard the door open brutally, causing all heads to turn. I had to turned mine as well to know what caused such disturbance. I wish I didn't.

"Everyone, out of the way, the princess is here!" the boy with the silver hair walked in with Rin tightly in his arms. She giggled as Piko grinned widely. A huge frown forms my face as I turned away. That bastard is everywhere!

I heard some people whispering about who the new guy was and some even went to greet him. Piko suddenly grabbed the attention I had in a split second without even trying. He pissed me so much.

Just as he was talking to the others, he let go of Rin who smiled and walked over to her desk. She began to take out her stuff and got herself ready for class like she always did. She was still the Rin I knew and love. She didn't fall into the attention hogger as someone I know...well...two people I know.

Rin suddenly turned my way and waved. I hesitated but awkwardly waved back at her. She smiled and stood up to walk towards me. What was she doing?

"Hey, Len. How are you today?" she said with her cute smile.

"I'm...I guess I'm decent," I said, trying not to look at her in the eyes.

"Well, that's okay, I guess. You can the say for me."

"You're decent?"

"I guess. I don't feel as happy nor as sad as I should. I just feel...decent. However..."

I turned to her. "However?"

"Len! I completely forgot!"

Her sudden statement almost made me fall off my chair. "W-what?"

"Len! What if our English teacher asks us to present today? I don't feel ready! I feel nervous and then I might forget my lines and then we might fail! This is awful!"

I let out a smile. Rin was still the worry wart I knew from before. She hasn't changed at all.

"Rin, everything will be okay. We can wing it," I said.

Rin looked at me with sincere eyes. "Are you sure we can do it?"

"Just remember our practice. We should do fine."

Rin smiled, causing my smile to grow bigger. "Thank you for the encouragement."

"We can do it, Rin. I know we can. We've been working on this project for a long time. We can't fail."

Just as we were staring into each others' eyes, the teacher came in and our first class began.

* * *

It was English class now and everyone was getting ready to present. The teacher was back and had announced that today was the day the project was due. Rin and I sat together as we prepared for our project, both feeling anxious. Pairs of students went up to present and it was getting closer for us to show our project.

"I'm so nervous, Len," Rin whispered. "I think I might pee myself."

I chuckled softly. "That wouldn't be a nice thing to-"

"Holy smoke, Len! I completely forgot about our outfits Mom worked so hard to make! We forgot about them!"

I sweat dropped. "I don't think they're really necessary."

"But my mom worked so hard on them. Damn it. We forgot."

I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sure we can make it up for her hard work. We can perform for your family right after school with our outfits. What do you think?"

Rin turned to me and smiled softly. "Sounds like a plan."

Just then, a pair finished presenting, leaving only a few more to go.

"Alright. Who's next?" the teacher said.

"Miss, how about I go?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the silver head who sat in the middle of the room. Piko stood up proudly as he gave his full attention to the teacher up front.

"Piko? But I excused you from this project. You have no idea what it is about," the teacher said.

"I've seen enough projects to know exactly what is expected of me," he said. "I can come up with a single presentation with the help of a good friend." He turned towards us, smiling mostly at Rin. "Rin, would you do me the honor of helping me present this project?"

I looked at Rin who looked a bit unsure but suddenly smiled and stood up. "Of course, Piko. Anything for you," she said.

I frowned as Rin walked towards Piko who held her hand as if she was a delicate flower and the two walked towards the front of the room.

"Piko, Rin already has a partner," the teacher said.

Damn straight she does, and I want her back.

"Miss, this will only be for this project. Besides, Rin has helped me with this surprise that will surely get us a great grade. You may give Rin two grades if you would like," Piko said.

The teacher sighed. I felt sweat drip down my face. She better say no, she better say no, she better say-

"Alright, alright. Let's see what you got."

I nearly fell off my chair. No! Why did she agree? Why?!

Piko smirked, knowing that it was indicated to me then smiled out to the rest of the class. "Today, you will be hearing a song Rin and I sung that will deal with the influence teenagers have on the community."

I twitched. A song?

Rin turned to Piko with a raised eyebrow.

"This song will reflect the two sides of relationships that people get themselves into before realizing the true meaning of what love really is," Piko explained. "The two sides we must all pick that have no middle to them. Our song is called "Like, Dislike." "

I hesitated. Like, Dislike...that was the first title of another song Rin and I wrote together before sticking with the one we have. That bastard better not had used the same song.

"Like, Dislike?" I heard Rin whisper. Piko nodded and held her hand.

"Here we go," he said as he took in a deep breath. "You know how the song goes, my dear. Begin it for us."

My eyes widen from shock. It had to the be the same one. Which other would it be?

I gave Rin a look that told her not to do it because it was our song even though we weren't going to use it. It was ours and ours only. No one else had the right to take it away from us especially not from someone as Piko.

"Please, Rin. Don't sing," I mumbled.

Rin looked unsure but she took a deep breath and began singing her first line. "I like you, I don't like you, I don't know. I don't like you."

Rin...no...please stop...

Piko smirked and began singing my line. "I like you! There's no other. I like you!"

I bit my lip and felt a stream of blood flow down. Damn it...

"I don't know if I like you or don't like you," Rin sang.

"It won't stop. Like, dislike," they both sang.

I stood up as my chair slammed the ground below. Since I had my focus down on my desk, I couldn't see anyone, but I knew they were all staring at me.

"Len? Is something wrong?" the teacher said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to.

"How rude to interrupt us," Piko said.

"Len..." Rin whispered.

I growled as I stormed out from the room, glaring at both Piko and Rin before exiting the room. Once I was out, I punched the wall next to me, causing my hand to become sore, but I did not mind the pain. It was nothing compared to the pain I had in my heart. I stood for a while outside the door, hoping that Rin would rush out from the room and hug me, telling me she was sorry. But I've waited for a whole minute with nothing from her but the sound of her and Piko singing inside the room.

"Dang it! That guy's confessions are spinning inside my head. Like. Dislike. Isn't there a middle ground between them? I'm forced to make only one choice," I heard Rin sing.

I felt as if I fell inside a pool of darkness with no light to be shone anywhere.

"Well! The answer is already decided. "Wedding" That's right. The future is perfect!" Piko sang.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-marriage?!" Rin sang.

Then others began laughing.

I bit my lip and ran down the hallway. Some teacher came out from around a corner and ordered me to stop, but I ignored him. I had to get out of here. I had to go home.

* * *

I ran and ran, exhausted but persistent. I didn't stop for anything until I reached the front door of my house and entered. I stood for a while, taking in the gloomy scenario in front of me before leaning against the door and slowly made my way to sit down against it.

My world has fallen apart. There was no light or even a speck of flame to light it for me. That small light had vanished away. I was alone in a dark place feeling cold and naked.

Two people have done this to me, a guy I could careless about and the girl of my dreams. I could go on living with Piko hurting me and telling me shit. I could live with that. However, I can't live with Rin taking his side and leaving me in the dust. I cared so much about her. I've been by her side ever since I can remember. And that is how I am repaid?

Oh wait...

She didn't like me to begin with. She didn't like me at all. She pretended to stand me, but in reality, I bet she would do anything to stay out from my sight. I was not her liking. I was nothing to her but the player I became in her eyes.

_"I now understand like and dislike. I like you."_

_"I like you. There's no other. I like you."_

_"Like and dislike won't end. Like, Dislike."_

I covered my ears as I heard Rin and Piko singing reach my ears. I know they are far away, but it felt as their voices were now taunting me.

"Why, Rin? Why did you had to choose him? Why didn't you give me a chance?" I told to myself, hoping Rin would hear me. Alas, I know she won't.

After all this time, love never meant anything to me. Real love never existed, yet Rin was the one who told me real love was somewhere out there. For me, I doubt there is. I've lost it. Just as I was beginning to learn about it, I get stabbed deeply in my heart and soul that can't be cured with anyone else but Rin.

That's not going to happen. She dislikes me. She clearly chose that path. It has been her definite answer ever since we met. I chose to like her, however, now I'm stuck between the two. I still hold feelings for her, but I don't want to get hurt anymore. I'm starting to see her dark side and want to hate her badly.

Should I continue to like her or not?

Should I continue to have my feelings torn apart by her along with that asshole Piko?

Should I stop myself from loving her and hold nothing but hatred towards the two?

Was this the exact feeling Haruhi was feeling when I told her I couldn't love her?

Was the the karma hitting me hard for everything I've done?

What should I do?

Like, Dislike.

I looked up to the ceiling above me, trying to reach the surface in this dark world I had fallen.

A tear slithered down my face as I reached out for the edge but can't get out.

"Rin..."

* * *

**[Please Read]**

**...**

**I know I'm going to get killed for hurting Len for almost three chapters now. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!**

**Anyway, it's back to school. If things couldn't get worse, it did. Piko entered the same school as Len and Rin, so you know that wouldn't be good. Poor Len. It's like he can't escape from Piko. Yet as he gets attention from people, Rin decides to talk with Len and bring up a simple conversation. Good old Rin. You go cheer up Len with just being there with him. You be his butterfly on his right shoulder. Eh? See the reference there?**

**Anyway, today is project day (finally!) and Rin and Len get nervous about it. They forgot about their outfits they were suppose to wear and such but they can wing this. They're awesome like that. However, Piko decides to do the project at the last minute with Rin being his partner. Wtf?! Rin is Len's partner, Piko. Got get someone else! But they still did a project at the last minute that consisted of a song called "Like and Dislike."**

**...**

**WHAT?! OH HELL NO! **

**Piko did not just stole the song from Rin and Len! Ugh! How dare you, Piko! You broke up the perfect song between the two! Why are you so mean?! But Rin decided to still sing for him! Why, Rin?! Not you too! Don't get influenced by Piko!**

**(sighs) And poor Len gets hurt yet again. I think deeper than the other two times. He cried. This is the first time Len has cried throughout this whole story. That means he is damn right hurt! Poor Len! I'm sorry for doing stuff like this to you. I still love you!**

**[Part to Read]**

******Guys, such as many of you are going to feel after reading this chapter, you all are going to hate Rin. And still hate Piko too but forget about him. Many of you are going to hate Rin and I understand. That was the point of this chapter. I even hated Rin after writing this chapter. I was like 'Nope. I can't deal with this Rin I created.' I was even disappointed myself but I had to write it. You can hate me for all I care, but for those who really want to continue reading this story, by all means please do. The story still has a ways to go. Please don't stop because Rin is being a brown nose character now. I can't tell you guys more than I can because then I'll ruin the story, but I suggest you guys continue reading to figure out exactly what's going on. You'll regret not reading it to the fullest.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the twenty-second chapter. I'm a roll today. Yay! Last time, school begun once more and it was time for everyone to perform their projects. Rin and Len got ready for theirs until Piko decided to step in and steal Rin from Len to perform his own project. Rin follows along, leaving a hurt Len to run away. What will happen next? We'll see. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The next day, I didn't even bother going to school. I just stayed laying in my bed, looking up the pale ceiling above me. I couldn't sleep well last night from the nightmares I kept having. I was tired, but I was too afraid to go to sleep. Darkness engulfed me, and that's all that was in my mind right now. Everything else was gone.

(Ringtone)

I heard my phone ringing along side my bed. It was a while since I heard that phone ring. Or maybe it did rung but I just now notice it. I stared at my phone as it continued to ring. Should I pick it up? Who could be calling me? Unless it was the school, wanting to know why I was absent today. If it was that, there was no point in answering.

The phone stopped ringing, leaving me in quiet peace again. I went back to staring at the ceiling, making figures appear as it were made out of white, fluffy clouds.

I smiled to myself. Heh. White, fluffy clouds.

(Ringtone)

I blinked out of my thoughts and turned back to my phone. It rang yet again. Who the hell could be calling me? I reached over to my phone and grabbed it, looking at the name shown to me: Kaito.

I grunted. What could that weirdo want with me? I decided to answer and placed the phone close to my ear. "What?"

"Finally you decide to pick up," the other guy said.

"I could've left you go unanswered if I wanted to."

"You know I would've continued calling."

"That's why I answered. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you were feeling okay. You didn't come to school today."

I sighed. "I didn't feel like going. That doesn't mean there's something wrong with me."

_You know you're lying._

Shut up, you.

"Yesterday, you left English out of nowhere and didn't come back and today you didn't even showed your face. There has to be something wrong," Kaito said.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Just leave me alone!" I hung up on Kaito and threw my phone to the wall. I heard a small crack, but I could careless if I broke it or not.

I went back to staring at my ceiling as imaginary clouds appeared before me. I smiled again. White, fluffy clouds.

_Why don't you want to talk to someone about your problems?_

I growled as my ecstasy was interrupted by my other side.

Shut up. I'm trying to have fun here.

_Fun? Staring at your ceiling and imagining there are clouds floating above you? That's fun?_

It's better than seeing darkness.

_You're hitting a new low._

How would you know? You're not me.

_Technically I am. I'm just the smarter side of you._

More like the stupid side.

_Look, I know how much pain you're going through but it's not going to go away if you're going to lay here, looking up to the ceiling. You have to let it all out._

Let it all out?

_You need to talk to someone about the problems you have. I know it might not help with completely curing you, but it's better than nothing. Let someone listen to your problems._

I don't have anyone.

_You have Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Miku, Ri-_

I stood up and growled.

Don't you dare say that name.

_The 'R' name?_

Yes.

_Ah yes. She's the one who devastated you the most, isn't she?_

I stayed silent.

_How about having a talk with her?_

Are you crazy?! I can't talk with someone as obnoxious as her!

_Why not?_

Because I hate her now! I don't want to have to do anything with her!

_Calm down. I'm sure there has to be an explanation for everything._

I doubt it. It was all clearly written on her face. Not to mention that other guy's face as well.

_You're taking this too hard on yourself._

The point is, I'm not going to talk to her. Never again.

_Do you think she'll be happy because of-_

I don't care if she's happy or not. She deserves to burn in hell as the witch she is.

_Harsh. Don't you think that's how all the other girls you've toyed around felt after figuring out you were only using them?_

I hesitated.

_You did almost the same thing to all the other girls you laid your hands on. You humiliated them, you threw them around, you played around with their hearts._

So what if I did? That has nothing to do with what we're talking about.

_Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't. What I'm trying to tell you is that maybe Ri-I mean, maybe 'R' was trying to show you how it feels to toy around girls' feelings. Maybe she was trying to let you feel the same pain you gave them._

Do...do you think so? But why? Why now when I actually felt something for her?

_She must've felt you liked her and decided it was time to have your own medicine shoved down your throat._

I growled.

She's still shouldn't had done that.

_That's what every other girl thought about you._

Aren't you suppose to be helping me than siding with the enemy?

_I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just taking the place of a physical person since you're a pussy to even get up from the bed and go talk with someone about these problems._

Shut up. You know nothing.

_I know everything you know._

I sat with my legs off the bed as I rested my elbows on my legs.

You're a nuisance.

_I'm only trying to look out for my other side._

I sighed and got up. I got myself dressed with a black undershirt and a white short over that. I grabbed onto some beige baggy shorts and some black knee length tights to put underneath. I grabbed my white socks and white shoes. I walked over to my mirror and fixed my hair.

I look miserable.

_You always do._

Shut up.

I walked over to my phone on the floor and grabbed it. I wiped away the pieces of glass that managed to break off, not caring for the small cut I received. It still was working properly to my amazement. I placed it inside my pocket and headed out my room.

I walked towards my living room to grab my keys but stopped short as I examined the area. Memories suddenly began running through my mind. Memories of when R and I began practicing our songs, when we were arguing about which lyric should be added, when we first tried on our outfits. All these memories flushed inside my head, making me feel extremely nostalgic.

I tried to hold in the mixed emotions I had dwelling within me as I walked over to the door and opened it. A cold breeze hit which made me close the door and get myself a dark green jacket.

(Ring Tone)

As I was heading towards the door, my phone began to ring suddenly. I had thought it was Kaito again and ignored it as I exited the house.

_Answer it._

I stopped midstep.

Huh?

_Answer it._

Why?

_Because it's a very important call._

I doubt if it's from Kaito.

_It's not._

How do you know?

_Answer it._

I sighed and grabbed my phone. I hesitated when I saw the name on the screen.

Rin.

_What are you waiting for? Answer it._

I-I can't answer her.

_Apparently, she wants to talk to you. I know it's something urgent._

I feel the same way...but...

I didn't go further to question myself as I answered the phone and slowly pressed the phone up to my ear. "H-hello...?"

"Len! Len! Thank goodness you answered me!" Rin sobbed from other side.

I grew concerned and forgot about every bit of hatred I felt for her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Rin sobbed. "Len...I'm so sorry...I...ah! No! Please don't! Stop! Please!"

My heart sunk. She was screaming in horror, from fear. I made me get scared along with her.

"Rin! What's going on? Where are you?" I said.

Rin continued to scream. "Ah! Please stop! Please! Len! Please come to the pa-ah! Stop! Ple-"

Then the other line went dead.

I stood in horror, recollecting that strange phone call. Something was not right. Something was going on. Something was hurting Rin. I growled.

I immediately started running towards an unknown direction. She told me to meet her at the 'pa'. She was cut off before she could tell me. What could the 'pa' be? I had to think fast. What places start with 'pa'? I know it couldn't be the school nor the house.

The park.

I turned my direction towards the park and ran as fast I ever could. It had to be the park. It just had to be. She has to be there.

_See? You're running to her aid. You don't hate her completely._

You're right. I'll admit it. I still love her. I hate that love I have for her, however, but I can't stop myself from not thinking about her. She's everything to me even if she doesn't think I am anything to her. I would do anything for her to keep het happy and well. She's my Rin.

_Well done. See? Doesn't it feel nice to talk out your problems?_

I reached the park to see it strangely deserted. I looked around frantically and shouted, "Rin! Rin, where are you?!"

I heard a scream from nearby, and I knew it had to be Rin's. I rushed towards the scream and reached the exact area where I saw Rin getting pinned down by the familiar silver head.

I stood still, however. I knew I should move but from what I was seeing made me stop.

I saw Piko doing something weird with his hands and eyes as Rin was struggling against his grasp but suddenly froze and fell limp against his arms that were holding her. He smirked and turned his attention to me.

"I see you came," he said.

* * *

**So, this chapter was mostly focused on the aftermath of Len's anguish as he went back to talking with himself. After the conversation, he decides to head out but don't know where until a phone call reaches him from Rin herself. He answers with hesitation, only to find out that Rin seems to be in trouble. Without thinking, Len rushed to her aid, forgetting everything that happened between the two. **

**He loves her no matter what. **

**But once he arrives the scene where Rin is, he notices something odd. Rin immediately falls limp as the other person holding her, being Piko, looked up to Len with an evil smirk.**

**And that was cliffhanger. Sorry but you all have to wait for the next chapter to figure out what the bloody hell is going on.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the twenty-third chapter. Last time, Len was going through a rough time with himself until he decided to go somewhere. He received a call from Rin which made him rush to her aid. He found Piko doing something weird to her before I left the cliffhanger. Well, now you all will see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Bastard! What the hell did you do to Rin?!" I yelled at the silver head who let go of Rin brutally to the ground. I rushed over to her and carried her in my arms. "Rin!"

She layed motionless in my arms.

I looked up to Piko and growled. "Answer me! What did you do to her?!"

Piko smirked. "I only cleaned her. She was becoming unpure."

"What do you mean?"

"Her precious soul was becoming a dirty one, and I had to step in to cleanse it."

"You're still not making any damn sense!"

Piko smirked. "How about I give you a little background? You see, I am part of an organization which our goal is to cleanse the pure souls of people that slowly turn into unpure ones. We clean them and make them pure again. We try to save the ones who can be saved. Alas, souls such as yours are already marked by the demons and can no longer be saved."

I glared at him. "If you can do so much, what the hell are you?"

Piko chuckled. "I'm a hypnosis." He pointed to his eyes. "A special gift from God Himself to help pure the souls of people. My organization works for Him, for the good of all."

I growled. "It looks like you all are trying to be God. How can anyone pure someone's soul?"

"Were you not listening? We have the ability to hypnotize people and erase the evil from their minds to make them pure again."

"How disgusting."

Piko smirked. "Very. To see pure souls to be influenced by evil."

"What's disgusting is to see that people like you exist."

"Oh?"

"It's disgusting to see people have their humanity erased from them."

"Humanity?"

"We are all human. We have flaws and regrets. We are not perfect."

"Don't you find that wrong? We're trying to help people from having demon influences on them."

"I doubt you're trying to help. I think what you're doing is erasing their memories, the same memories that help recreate the person for who they are."

Piko smirked. "My. Aren't you a smart one?"

I growled. "Bastard! Is that what you did to Rin?!"

Piko shrugged. "I had no choice. Her pure soul was slowly rotting away. I could not allow that. She's too precious to be lost." He pointed at me. "You're the cause of all this."

I hesitated.

"From the moment I met her, she was like an angel walking among us. However, she began talking about this person called Len. "Len did this. Len did that." That was all she was talking about. Her soul was slowly rotting away because she was being influenced by a dirty soul such as yourself. I couldn't let her do this to herself, so I hypnotized her."

"You've done it more than once before?"

"Many times. It was getting tiring. I would get her to stay by my side and forget about you, but she would find a way to break the spell and think about you yet again. Do you know how irritating that was? She made me push myself to completely cleanse her and have you completely erased from her mind."

I growled. "You monster."

Piko chuckled. "Look who's talking."

"You're the one behind all this. You're the one who made me hate Rin for no reason. You're the one pulling the strings. You're the one to blame. You're the one with the unpure soul."

"My. Being harsh, now are we? Well, nothing can be done now. She should wake up any moment now, not knowing who you are. I'll take your spot as she pushes you away and tell her all the bad qualities you have to make her hate you. No angel should be with a demon."

I had enough of this bullshit. I gently placed Rin against a tree trunk and turned back to Piko. I growled like a mad animal. If I was a demon, then I'm feeling it get out.

"I'm going to fucking kill you..." I said in a low voice.

Piko smirked. "I'm so scared." He laughed. "Come on. Give me your best shot."

I held onto my two fist tightly, feeling my blood stop flowing in them. I hissed and was about to rush towards Piko until a familiar, soft voice called out to me.

"Len..."

I hesitated and turned around to Rin who opened her eyes half way. She woke up...

"Rin! Rin, are you okay?" I said as I bent down to her and held her gently.

Rin smiled weakly. "You did came."

"Of course I came. I promised I would never leave your side."

"Hearing that makes me so happy. Thank you, Len."

"What?! She's still able to remember you?" Piko said in shock. "But how? I completely cleanse her memory of you."

I glared back at Piko. "It takes more than fully cleaning one's memory for someone to forget about something important to them. No magic in the world can force someone to forget."

"You're calling yourself special, now? How pathetic. She doesn't think you're important. Isn't that right, Rin? Is Len not someone you hate so much?"

I suddenly saw Piko right in front of me. He pushed me away and began to do something weird with his eyes. He was trying to hypnotize Rin again.

"I won't let you!" I said as I pushed him and threw him to the ground. I landed on top of him and began punching him.

"Get off of me!" Piko growled.

"I want you dead! I want you dead!" I yelled as I continued to punch him.

"Rin!"

"Len, stop!"

I stopped immediately, taking deep breaths, and turned to Rin who glared at me. "Rin..."

"Stop hurting him," she said sternly.

Piko chuckled and pushed me off. "You see, Rin? He is such a bad person."

Rin glared at Piko as well. "You're the bad person."

Piko hesitated. "W-what?"

"How could I been so blind? You're the one who messed around with both of us. You're the one who forced me to hurt Len."

"T-that's not true. Why would you ever-"

"Piko, shut it. I don't know exactly how you were able to control me, but I'm able to figure that much out. I've felt strange these past days, feel like I did something I shouldn't have. I felt like I did something throughout my day, but at the end, I don't remember what I did. It was like my body was moving on its own as my mind was somewhere else. Piko, you had something to do with this, I know it."

"How?"

Rin looked at me. "Because I felt pain. I felt the hurt that Len carried throughout these past days. I knew something was not right with him. His heart was stabbed, and it affected me as well. I've never felt this before I met you, Piko, so it must've had something to do with you." She turned back to him. "I hate you, Piko. You were this close to break this special bond I have with Len. I thought we could be close friends, but you were thinking of something else. I'm sorry, but I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Piko stuttered. "B-but Rin...this guy is hurting your soul. Y-you can't..."

"I know Len is not the most well-mannered nor best person out there, but he has my full trust. We had our ups and down, but in the end, all the matters is that we smile with each other. I am happy with him even if he teases me a lot. Never had there been anyone else out there who made me smile the brightest until I met him."

"Rin..."

Rin took my hand and pulled me away. "Let's go, Len."

I followed behind her and didn't bother to look back at Piko. I stared at her most fierce face I ever seen on her. She looked dead serious about everything she said. Even I was. Does that mean she...really does care about me?

We both stopped at an intersection and waited for the cars to pass by.

Rin sighed. "I can't believe I thought we could've been friends."

I looked down to her.

She turned to look at me and smiled. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" She paused. "I mean, physically. I'm sure he hurt you emotionally. I'm so sorry. I was involved in this as well."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. He was the one in control," I said.

Rin sighed. "What a horrible person. What did he think he would accomplish with something as foolish as that? My friendship? Of course not."

"I'm pissed that he did something like that to you."

"To me? What about you? You're the one who took the bullet to the chest. You must've been horribly devastated."

I looked up to the afternoon sky. "I was, but I rather hold the pain than for you to carry it. I wouldn't want you to be in any pain at all."

"Len, I'm still so sorry. I'm not sure exactly what I did to you, but I know that I hurt you badly. I'm so sorry."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. I said you didn't do anything."

"Len..."

I made Rin face me. We both looked into each other's eyes for a while. I was able to admire those gorgeous blue eyes I fell for the first time I saw them. I had her right here. After all this time, I have her again with me. But was it the right time for me to tell her my feelings to her?

"Jerks!"

Just then, Rin was pushed towards the street with Piko following behind her. He stuck his tongue at me as Rin nearly fell to the ground.

Then everything went into slow motion.

I noticed a fast car rushing towards the two. They weren't going to make it to the other side in time. There were only two solutions: grab Rin and hopefully be able to pull her back or let them keep going and hope they'll make it to the other side. Like hell I'll let Piko get away with her again.

I rushed over to Rin and managed to grab her arm. I pulled on her so hard that it caused for the both of us to fall backwards onto the sidewalk and left Piko on the street alone.

The car honked.

I still had time to grab Piko to safety. I would've done that too, however, there was something else concerning me.

Rin began to cough. She looked up to me with a red face and half open eyes. She looked exhausted and weary.

"Len...it came back again..." she whispered before falling down on me, unconscious.

Shit! Why did it had to be now? Why now?

I turned back to Piko who stood his guard as the car tried to make a stop but I knew it wasn't going to stop in time.

I had two other choices to do: Save Piko or run away with Rin.

I had mere seconds to figure it out.

What should I do?

* * *

**And that is that. Well, I guess it's another cliffhanger. Oh well.**

**Anyway, we are now able to see Piko's real intentions about his actions. Don't ask me why I made him into some kind of hypnosis dude. I have no idea myself. I just thought there had to be an explanation for being mean to Len and whatnot. Eh.**

**So, apparently, we learn that Rin had nothing to do with everything she had done these past chapters. NOTHING. So, now people, you can love her again. Haha.**

**Rin also gave this speech to Piko, basically telling him she doesn't like him and that she likes Len. Not sure if she loves him or just likes him as a friend but Len seems content with that.**

**And then the two get into trouble some more just when we thought nothing else was about to happen. Piko decided to get himself and Rin killed (maybe) and the two were about to get hit by a car. Len is able to save Rin but she seems to be getting hit by her sickness again. Piko is going to get hit if Len doesn't save him.**

**So, this is where I will actually let my readers choose. Which one should Len do? Should he save Piko or run away with Rin and find some medical help quick? You guys will choose for me. Haha. **

**'But Illusionary, that's your job'**

**I know. But how about having a little control yourselves? Eh? Yes or no?**

**Anyway, tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the twenty-fourth chapter. Last time, Piko's history was revealed. Rin was out from the manipulation she was in and went back to Len's side. Just as the two leave, Piko thought it was a nice idea to push Rin to the middle of the street when a car is rushing towards them. Luckily, Len was able to catch her however he had only seconds to think about whether to save Piko or not. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

I sat in the waiting room with my elbows resting on my legs and my head resting on my hands. People passed by before me, but I paid no attention. My focus was all on the pale tile floor below me.

I had nothing to think. I couldn't think of anything. I felt empty with a hint of fear. I didn't know how to react to a situation like this. Most would be crying from worry or be pacing back and forth, but I felt like that wasn't what I should be doing. I should be doing something though, but I wasn't sure what. I was just waiting.

"Len!"

I looked up to see Rin's parents rush over to me. The woman was red in the face from all the sobbing she was doing and the man only held onto a worried-to-death face. I frowned. I felt so sorry for them.

"Has...has anyone said anything?" the woman asked.

I shook my head.

The woman hesitated. The man motioned for her to sit down next to me and he along with her. We all stayed silent, not knowing what to do or say. We were all just dumb-founded.

I looked back down to the floor as flashbacks drowned my mind.

* * *

_The car was heading towards Piko who didn't moved an inch. Rin was on me, unconscious. I had to take her to the hospital before she gets even worse than she already was. I looked up at Piko. What a fucking idiot._

_"Run, asshole!" I yelled as I stood up with Rin tightly in my arms and rushed towards Piko. I managed to tackle him towards the side-walk before the car hit all three of us. I ended up being a lucky dog to have been able to save both of them._

_Piko looked up at me as he rested on the floor with scared eyes. "L-Len..."_

_I glared down at him and ran away towards the hospital._

* * *

I saved Piko, the guy who hurt me with all his bullshit and nearly taking away Rin from me. I still saved him. I might regret doing it, but my only main concern was Rin. I'll deal with that guy later.

Just then, the doctor who attended Rin walked into the waiting room. I looked up to him as I stood up. Rin's parents followed my lead. The doctor looked around for a while before finding and walked towards us. I examined his face. He didn't look too sad which had to be a good sign, right?

"Young man," the doctor began but paused once he noticed Rin's parents. "Are you the girl's parents?"

"Yes," the man answered.

The doctor nodded. "You don't need to worry. Your daughter will be fine. Her leukemia attacked her but it wasn't as strong as it normally should be. She's fine."

The parents sighed of relief, but I still held onto my breath.

"She's resting right now, however." The doctor turned to me. "I believe she wants to see you."

I pointed at myself. "Me?"

"Yes. She doesn't know her parents are here, but I will soon tell her unless the both of you want to go in with him."

"Let the two talk for a while," the woman said. "My daughter trusts him. Let him go in first."

I turned to look at the woman and the man. They both smiled to me so tenderly, so loving. A small knot formed in my throat for some reason.

The doctor nodded. "Very well. Please come with me."

I turned back to the doctor and followed him to the room Rin rested. He opened the door and guided me towards Rin who was fully covered in the bed provided for her. Her eyes were closed and her face a bit flushed. I was scared to wake her up.

The doctor bent down to whisper to Rin, loud enough for me to hear. "Rin, your friend is here." Then he walked out of the room.

I looked down to Rin as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before turning to me and smiled softly.

"Hello, Len," she said.

I pulled up a chair and sat besides her. "Hello, Rin."

"You're not hurt, are you?"

Why would she ask that? I'm the one to be saying that.

"No. I'm not. Are you hurt?" I said.

Rin shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a bit weary. Thank you for saving me back there, Len."

"No problem. I'm lucky enough to have caught you in time."

"And Piko?"

I frowned.

"Did he get hit?" Rin said.

"No," I said.

Rin sighed of relief. "I'm glad he's not hurt."

"I managed to save him too. That stupid idiot stood standing in the middle of the street like he was waiting for the car to run him over. What an idiot."

Rin giggled softly. "I'm sure you would've done the same thing."

"When I see a car rushing towards me thirty over the speed limit, I'm going to run the heck out of the way. I'm not going to just stand there and let the angels sing for me. Geez..."

Rin giggled some more causing me to chuckle along. It felt so good to be laughing together. Feels like it has been forever since we did that.

"I guess I'm the only one who got send to the hospital. What a loser I am," Rin said.

"You're not a loser. How is that being a loser?" I said.

Rin smiled. "Because I'm the only one who's laying in a bed in a hospital. It's not fun doing this, you know. I hate hospitals."

"But they help you recover."

"Well, yeah, but I've been to this same hospital a million times. It gets boring and frustrating having to be here."

"If you've been here a million times before, then how old are you exactly?"

"I can well be called your grandmother for all I care."

"Where was the Fountain of Youth, Granny?"

We both began laughing again. By God, I can never say when was the last time I enjoyed a good, unexplained laugh. We were laughing again about the most stupidest things. How childish yet wonderful for us to be doing.

"I hope this doesn't mean I have to miss school again," Rin said after she finished laughing. "I don't want to miss school anymore."

"If you have to, you have to. First is your health, then school," I said.

"Well, yeah, but it's my health that's making me miss school. My health is so detrimental. I hate it."

"I'm sure, as time goes by, it will go away. You just gotta stay strong."

Rin sighed. "I will. I just hope this sickness would just leave me alone. I don't want to transfer schools again."

I raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"You see, the school I'm in is my third one. Because of this damn sickness, I've missed too many days from school and had to either repeat the grade in the same school or be able to move on to the next grade with a standardize test I had to do to get in another high school. I did that for two times before arriving at this high school. I don't want to do it again. I hate this sickness so much!"

I gently placed a hand on hers to calm her down. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine. You just have to stay positive. Stay hopeful and everything will turn out just fine. Like the saying goes, 'Being happy is the best medicine. "

"Laughter is the best medicine, you ditz."

"Well, whatever it is. I was close though."

Rin giggled. "I guess you're right. I'll just have to smile it off and stay positive. No sickness will bring me down."

I smiled. "That's the spirit. Keep at it till the end. I'll join you."

"Thanks. Means a lot to me."

"No problem."

Silence.

"Len," Rin said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are we friends?"

I paused. 'Are we friends?' she asked. Well of course we are...aren't we?

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head. "I think we are."

"How gross," she said.

I blinked. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Rin smiled gently. "It's so unbelievable. I mean, I never thought I would friend someone who's the opposite of me. Especially not someone like you."

"Am I suppose to get offended?"

"No. I don't mean to offend you. I'm just shocked. You know, I've been thinking a lot about the relationship we have, Len, for some time now."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"We started out as just project partners. Then we slowly migrated to being rivals, shooting each other insults." Rin giggled. "Remember that one day when our first war broke out?"

I chuckled. "The one I obviously won."

"In your dreams, Mr. Shota."

"Did...did you just call me...shota?"

Rin looked away. "Maybe..."

I smirked. "You're just lucky you're the one being in bed right now. I would've tackled you to the ground otherwise."

Rin turned back to me and stuck her tongue playfully. "But anyway, back to what I was saying. Uh...oh yeah. We became rivals. Then, suddenly, it appeared to me as we forgot all about being rivals and became real friends. It just happened suddenly, well, to me. We began to share stuff with each other as if we've known one another for a long time. I, for some reason, began to trust you more and more. I found it wrong for me, at first, because I was like 'How am I trusting this guy who I first hated so much?'" She paused to smile. "But I decided to give this guy a chance, and it was a good choice."

I looked at Rin who smiled brightly to me. I couldn't help but to fall in love once more over this beautiful girl in front of me.

"Len, you're not a bad guy. You actually have a tender side to you I never thought existed. I came with the conclusion that you act like an asshole just to hide your other side. Am I right?" she said.

I rubbed my nose.

"It's fine if it is. I was doing the same thing. You see, when I first met you and learned how you were, I was scared to get captured by you and be used as one of your toys. Because I was extremely shy, I knew I had to act tough to get you away from me. I didn't want you get the better of me, so that's why I was also an ass to you," she said. "I couldn't believe myself when I first stood up to you. I was becoming someone else yet as time passed on, I was beginning to soften again because...well...because you became soft on me."

I think that's when I began to realize that I liked her.

"And I guess with that," Rin continued, "it made me see the relationship we have. You were becoming someone I could trust and lean against when I have problems standing straight, and I tried to do the same for you, Len. I guess we are friends if all that is true. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?"

I nodded gently. "Yes. We are friends, Rin."

"Close friends?"

"Very close."

"Close enough to call us best friends?"

"I would say yes if you agree with me."

Rin smiled. "Yes. Let's be best friends."

I smiled back. A bubbly feeling dwelt inside of me. Even if Rin didn't say she loved me as much as I love her, being best friends with her is good enough for me. I just want her friendship out of everything else. If love between us may never be, then that's fine. We still have the love of our friendship, and that's all that matters. I just want to be there for her, be there with her.

"Len," Rin began to say.

"Yes?" I said.

Rin placed her hand over mine. "Would you mind being the butterfly on my right shoulder?"

I stopped for a while, absorbing what she just said. She wants me to be her butterfly? The one thing she treasures the most? Oh man...

A smile formed on my lips and I looked deeply into Rin's blue eyes. "I would love to be your butterfly, Rin. Forever and always, I'll rest on your right shoulder."

Rin smiled widely. I noticed she was very happy. Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them out. "Thank you, Len."

Just then, the door opened and in came the doctor and Rin's parents.

"Sorry to interrupt but-" the doctor began as I stood up.

"Sorry. I took long. I'll let you all talk with each other. I'll wait outside," I said and turned to Rin. "I'll be back. Talk with your parents for a while, okay?"

Rin nodded, giving me the signal to walk out the room and back to the waiting room. A huge smile spread across my face. If Kaito and Gakupo were here to see me, they'd think I was thinking of something perverted.

"As always," they would say.

* * *

**And that was the chapter. More RinxLen moments for the fans out there. Yay! I felt all nice and warm writing this because good memories about when I first started this story came into mind. I've come such a far away.**

**In this chapter, Len is seen in the hospital because he brought Rin for recovery. Apparently, with the flashback, we are able to know that Len did actually save Piko from certain doom and just ran away with Rin, not caring about Piko anymore. Go Len! **

**So basically, this chapter is about Rin and Len talking to each other about...well...each other. Cute moments all around. Just be together already! Haha.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the twenty-fifth chapter. Last time, poor Rin was sent to the hospital again and Len was there to comfort her in the mean time. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

**This chapter contains lyrics to the song "Why Don't You Call Me Yet?" both Rin and Len versions and I just want to indicate who's singing what.**

**Rin is singing the _italicized_ words.**

**Len is singing the BOLD words.**

**When the words are around the "[ ]", that is when they are singing together.**

**Just letting you guys know in case you guys get confused.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

It was late at night as the moonlight shone through the blinds of the window in my room. I set up the piano as my first step then clothed myself with the outfit Rin's mom had made for me. I was getting myself ready for the actual performance I'm going to do tomorrow. I didn't even asked Rin if she was told to perform that one day I was absent. She wouldn't had anything to show since I had everything at my house. I hope she was getting an extension because of my absence.

I turned on my computer and recording devices to get the music already made instead of having to bring in the piano to school tomorrow. I knew it was going to take me almost the entire night to get everything just perfect, but I didn't mind in the least. I was doing this for a good cause. If it wasn't, I would've been pretty pissed off about it.

Once I got everything ready, I readied the piano and took a deep breath. I looked up to the full moon, perfectly placed in front of my window, and let out my first word.

* * *

The next day, I arrived at school with the same routine as you all may know and headed towards my first class. As I was guided to my seat, I peeked around the room to see the silver head Piko but he was nowhere in sight. I was glad though. I didn't want him to get up on me again this soon. I needed a break from him.

I sat in my seat and waited for class to start. A couple of the girls and some guys walked over to be and began talking but I heed no attention to them. Even Kaito and Gakupo who walked over I completely ignored although I did catch some words that sounded to me like "What happened?", "Where were you?", and "Are you okay?"

But they can figure the answers to those whichever way they wanted. I could careless.

So as time went by, each class went by just as boring as when I first had started this school. I paid no attention and only stared out my window, thinking about nothing at all. Nothing was in my mind. Like nothing. Nothing. Nothing...

Just then, English class arrived.

"Alright, most of you had presented your projects already," the teacher said as she entered the classroom. "However, I am quite aware that there is still a pair that needs to present."

I looked up as the teacher placed her focus on me.

"That being the Kagamine group," the teacher said.

I blinked. So, does that mean that Rin didn't present at all the day I was absent? The time she presented with Piko didn't count?

"Is the project considered late?" I spoke out of turn without raising my hand. I mean, who has time for that?

"It was supposed to be counted late and receive a zero, however, I've gotten some sayings from unknown people about the difficulties the two of you have had, and I decided to take into account. Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Kagamine." The teacher sat down at her desk as she scanned around the room. "Is Rin not here today?"

"No."

"How unfortunate. I believe the both of you have to-"

"I'll present." I stood up from my seat and walked over to the front of the room with my bag that contained all of the supplies needed for the project.

"Len, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll present for the both of us. Right now, my partner is unable to be here. The both of us have worked for much time on this project, and I'm sure she would have liked to have it presented soon. I'll take the responsibility to do it myself. Please count this for the both of us."

The teacher stared straight at me like she was seeing me for the first time in her life. "That's...something new."

I said nothing as I took out the two page paper that Rin had written. I didn't even scan it at all to see what she wrote about but it didn't matter because I knew she had written something very meaningful without a doubt.

I began to present the information the essay had to give, trying my best to explain everything Rin had written: 1) Love comes in many forms. It doesn't matter which form it is because it's all the same. 2) There is no exact definition of love since everyone takes it differently but they all have something in common and that is feeling such wanting affection towards something or someone who holds so much meaning to you.

It wasn't as much as you'd expect but, to me, it was such a wonderful piece of literature I've ever read. Who was I to say she didn't know what love was? She knew much more than I did.

After the essay presentation, I moved onto the special presentation: Our song.

I said nothing as I took off my clothing to reveal the customized outfit I was given by Rin's mom. I knew I wouldn't have time to change so I just came already wearing it. I heard a couple of fangirl squeals but none of them captured my attention. I asked the teacher to placed the disk I handed her to be played, and she took it without a word. I got my position in front of the classroom as I stared straight ahead, not wanting to look directly into anyone's eyes.  
I took a deep breath and...

"Sorry I'm late!"

I held in my breath as I jerked my head towards the person who suddenly entered the room. I nearly choked once seeing who it was.

The blonde girl ran over next to me with her own customized outfit made by her mom as she took a stand. She panted a bit but smiled to me with such a sunshine smile, the same smile I first saw on her young face.

Rin was here.

"I'm sorry if I made you all wait," Rin began. "Miss, I have an excuse note if you want it."

The teacher waved her hand. "You can give it to me once you're done presenting, Rin. I'm glad to see you made it."

Rin nodded and turned back to me. "Ready, Len?"

My lips quivered from the sudden shock I received upon seeing her here. I didn't know whether to say "Okay" or "What the hell are you doing here?", so I decided to say none and nodded.

The teacher played the disk and the music began.

The both of us stood firmly next to each other with our focuses now on the students sitting in front of us. We both took a deep in sync and started out our song, the same song that we've practiced for a long time and got it to perfection.

"[Into the busy town]," we both sang.

"_You ran in a new jacket and didn't come back to me,_" Rin sang.

"**I ran in a new jacket and didn't come back to you**," I sang.

"_Because I don't know where you went to_."

"**Because I didn't tell you where I was going**."

"_I can't even look for you_."

"**You must have been puzzled by now**."

" _'I really love you,' you said, that's what you said._"

" **'I really love you,' I said, that's what I said.**"

"_I want to believe you but it's so hard to. But if I don't believe you, will I be relieved_?"

"**But I can tell you don't believe me from your face and it awfully hurts me.**"

["I want to see you. Don't you wanna meet me anymore? I've been waiting for your call."]

"_Because I'm afraid you'll say, '...who are you?'_ "

"**Because I'm afraid you'll say, '...what?'** "

["I can't make a call to you."]

Rin began to walk slowly down an isle of seats while I did the same.

"_The next thing I knew, you were standing in front of m_e."

"**I tried to show my apologies**."

" _'Sorry, I'm late,' you apologized._"

"** 'Sorry, I'm late,' like always.**"

"_I will not forgive you._"

" **'Um, I guess you're mad at me? Haha.'** "

"_Because I know you'll be late again._"

"**I hope we can giggle like that again.**"

Rin and I ended up facing each other after walking to the ends of the isles. We stood firmly as everyone turned around in their desks to look at us.

["Hey, I wanna see you. Don't you wanna see me anymore? I've been waiting for your call."]

"_If you no longer love me..._"

"**If you've got the wrong idea..**."

["Tell me what made you so."]

Rin and I walked back down the isles as we did some dramatic poses along the way.

["For example,"]

"_Because I can't speak well_?"

"**Because I can't smile...**"

"_Or because I'm restless? Or because I have a bad mouth sometimes?_"

"**...without you...please stay by my side...**"

"_Or because I get jealous and too proud? Or because I'm childish_?"

"**I don't care even if you behave like a child. I like that part of you**."

"_Or because I'm short? Or because I don't have a sexy body?_"

"**I mean, I love you 'as you are'**."

"_Or because my hair color isn't good enough? Oh, I got it, because I easily lose control?_"

"**So please, please, don't change yourself**."

"_Please...whatever it is...I'll change for you...I promise._"

The both of us reached back to the front of the room as we took our stands right next to each other. We sang our chorus once more as our song came to an end. However, there was no ending until we did our little acting scene we added at the final minute, well, I did.

I took out my phone and called Rin's phone without having her know. I walked a few steps away and tried to hide it from her. Rin just stood there as she smiled to the class before having her phone ring. I peeked over to her to noticed she blushed from embarrassment upon hearing her phone suddenly ring. She turned towards the teacher to apologize but the teacher was kind enough to let her answer her phone. Rin blinked from shock but took out her phone and looked down to it. I was sure that she knew it was me once she saw it, if she had my number saved on her phone.

Rin answered the phone, still looking a bit shocked and said, "Hello?"

I smiled and whispered a few words to her, loud enough for the class to hear. "I miss you, Rin...can we meet up sometime later after school?"

I heard some students gasp as they turned to look at Rin, waiting for her response. I peeked over to Rin who stood paralyzed that it almost made me chuckled a bit. Just go along with it, Rin.

Some one actually stood up and called out, "Come on, Rin! Say yes! He finally called you! He missed you! So say yes!" Then suddenly the whole class stood up and began to shout, "Say yes!" repeatedly.

I was actually shocked at the sudden reaction, but that only made this whole project a whole lot better. Let's just see what Rin would say or so next.

"I miss you too, Len...yes, let's meet up after school," I heard Rin's soft voice from the phone that only made me smile.

The class jumped in joy as they clapped and cheered. Even the teacher was up on her feet clapping fast.

"Wonderful! Just marvelous!" she said. "I've never seen such a performance before. Both of you did a fine job."

Rin and I hung up at the same time as we smiled to the teacher and to the class. We then smiled to each other as we held each other's hands and took our last bow, causing only more uproar of applause.

"Does this mean we get an automatic 'A'?" I said after receiving my praise.

The teacher smiled. "Maybe. Just maybe."

Rin giggled and I turned to her. She shined her bright blue eye to me. "You did a great job, Len."

"We did a good job, Rin. We did," I said.

Rin smiled even more as I noticed her cheeks flush, causing her smile to form on my lips. I was about to ask her why she appeared out of nowhere when she suddenly collapsed on me, I being lucky enough to catch her in time.

"Rin!" I held her and shook her gently.

"Someone call the nurse!"

"Someone call 911!"

"Is she breathing?"

"Will she be alright?"

Rin, why would you ever think it was a good idea to come when you're still not recovered? You silly girl...

* * *

**No Rin! Not again! Why must you come when you're still weak? Argh! Len, save her!**

**Okay, well, yes, I have returned...maybe for a while. I've been so busy with midterms and whatnot, so I haven't had time to upload or even write anything at all until a few days back. I apologize for the long wait but I hope that this chapter might make it up...probably not but oh well. I will still try to find time to write more chapters. The breaks are arriving soon so...yay!**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


End file.
